


The Grumpy Sword Boyfriends

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, Each Chapter will have its own ratings and warnings, Explicit sexual scenes, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Please read chapter summaries before reading the drabble if you have triggers, Possible Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Rated General to Explicit, Seme Trafalgar D. Law, Sexual Scenes, Shichibukai - Freeform, Slash, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Uke Roronoa Zoro, alternative universe, more TBA - Freeform, please read the tags, possible bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been inspired by two amazing tumblr sites and the very talented writers on this archive I have decided to add my contribution to this VERY exciting pairing!</p><p>Each drabble stands-alone (unless otherwise stated) and will have very clear warnings/ratings stated in the summaries so PLEASE READ THEM before reading on : )</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used for or referenced to in this piece of non-profit piece of fan-fiction. I am merely using them, their likenesses and settings for my own amusement (and hopefully the amusement of others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inspiration : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Wow!

I'm SO pleased that close to twenty people have left kudos (and may I offer a very special thanks to my commenter! I feel very welcomed to the club indeed!), you've all made me smile.

Now to return the favour...

If any of you have clicked onto my profile you'll see that I'm currently more concerned with the MCU at the moment and, although this isn't from want of trying, I'm finding my creative-pool a bit limited in terms of Law/Zoro.

So... you got any ideas? : 3

If so, could you please leave me some prompts for what you'd like in the comments section?

Just let me know the rating/a brief summary and I will generate (hopefully) the Law/Zoro fic you've always wanted, but never found.

My rules are:

1\. Always top/seme Law with botton/uke Zoro. Sorry... I just can't imagine them the other way around ;_;  
2\. No underage (because... just, ick)  
3\. No OTT violence... I just don't feel comfortable writing it...

However, anything and EVERYTHING else is to play for ; )

Should you leave me a prompt I will 'gift' it to you.

I'm happy to do Explicit sex scenes and have had much success with these for my Loki/Tony (anyone man/Tony, really) fics and am more than happy to write a threesome/moresome fic.

So, thanks for reading and I'm very much looking forward to any prompts; I will, of course, update with my own drabbles when I get inspired BUT that inspiration isn't very forthcoming at the moment : (

Thanks (and sorry to anyone who was hoping that this was a story; I'm such a tease sometimes...)!

\- Tristero : )


	2. How LawZo Began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere near the beginning : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General for swearing and Sanji giving the “shovel-talk”... and no, I’m not joking... : 3
> 
> Pairing: Law/Zoro.
> 
> Summary: Or, at least how _I_ imagine it would/could happen. Also, I would just like to take a second to stop and appreciate Oda-sensei (san-sempai-sama-kun!) for all of the delicious scenes where Law and Zoro have been drawn together (both figuratively and literally). I know that One Piece has and never will be about “shipping” (as he told us in a particularly awesome interview a few years ago) but I believe that current episodes have granted fan-girls like me lots of lovely images to enjoy. So, arigatou gozaimasu!
> 
>  
> 
> **SPOILERS: Set after the Punk Hazard Arc as the Mugiwara Pirates sail their way towards Dressrosa.**

Punk Hazard was a smoky speck in the distance by the time night started to fall and Sanji, his jovial tones calling to the ladies before angrily ordering the man, was setting platter after dish after bread-basket out across the expansive table where (Law learned) both the breakfast and evening meals were served. 

And, just like clock-work, the chaos began.

Frowning (especially since his request of just taking a plate and eating outside was denied vehemently by the wildly gesturing straw-hatted Captain) the leader of the Heart Pirates surveyed the bustling table with barely concealed distain before strolling over (with his usual, practised arrogance) and sat the only space available.

“Damn it Luffy! I was just about to eat that!”

The spread of food on offer was, he’d admit, delicious, hot and well-presented. However...

“Oi! Shitty marimo! That dish is for Robin-chwan! Not you!”

That was something else that couldn’t escape his notice; watching, his deft hands having snatched up a few onigiri before the rubber-menace could swipe them all up, Law took a bite and watched as the blonde chef (even as he continued to prepare, cook and present dishes from the open-galley) zeroed in on the jade-haired man across from him.

“S’fine” the kenshi returned, his tone blunt; “I wouldn’t want to eat anything that’s been perved over, anyway...”

“What did you say, you National Treasure?”

“You going deaf, curly-brow?” he countered, his steady hands easily skirting around Luffy’s grabbing fingers, Ussop’s downward stabbing fork and Franky’s mechanised hands as they snaked and snagged anything even resembling cola from the table. “Maybe if you spent more time listening and less time staring at her chest you’d notice that _Robin-chwan’s_ glass is empty” he added, a pleased smirk tilting his lips when the chef gawped, dropped what he was doing and rushed to where the pleasantly chuckling woman offered up her glass for a re-fill.

Sampling the second rice-ball from his plate, his analytical gaze slowly going from first-mate to cook, the older of the two Captain’s began to wonder whether or not what he was seeing was brotherly torment or foreplay; slanting his charcoal eyes back to the man before him, his sake half-gone, Law started hoping that the former was true.

“Hn? You want some?”

Blinking (and somehow managing _not_ to choke on the food he’d been chewing), the feather-collared man grunted through a forced swallow, his mind resurfacing from the gutter when he realised that his fellow swordsman was merely offering one of his four sake-bottles and _not_ himself.

“Thanks” he accepted, a smile briefly tugging at his lips as he grasped the vessel and poured out a healthy dose into one of the cups at the table’s centre. “It any good?”

“I’ve had better” the younger of the pair replied, their conversation somehow able to carry between the ruckus surrounding them; “it goes well with those dumplings, here” he continued, his own (somehow well-guarded) plate now being offered to his Captain’s current ally, four of the fabled food-stuffs glistening and ready to be sampled.

Nodding, his smile (strangely) returning of its own volition, Law’s chop-sticks managed to capture one of the spheres before Luffy’s questing fingers reached the offering and stopped, mid-grab, when both swordsmen turned to glare at him simultaneously.

“~Waahhhh! So scary!” the devil fruit eater proclaimed, his words quickly echoed by Chopper and Ussop who were looking on with worry and awe, their faces purpling at the top whilst the red-vested man swiftly withdrew his hand.

“M-man... the pair of you... you’re... it’s like Zoro in stereo, or something” the long-nosed sharp-shooter stated, a frightened squeak leaving him when the pair directed their ire his way. 

“Tra-guy does share a lot of his characteristics, now that you mention it” Robin added from her seat beside the green-haired first-mate; “it’s nice to see you smile, Law-kun.”

Huffing, his dumpling now resting beside the last onigiri, the Heart Pirate shrugged off her words and continued to eat as Zoro did the same; however, the oldest Captain in the room couldn’t help but notice how Sanji had stopped his ministrations for a second or two to observe what was happening. 

Could it be that the chef had stopped because of Robin’s commentary _or_ because Zoro was engaging in a conversation outside of the _skits_ that they indulged in every meal time?

Resolving in his mind to find out (his physical attraction to the olive-skinned kenshi growing stronger by the minute), Law finished his meal in relative peace whilst Brooke whipped out a violin and Nami threatened to bury Luffy in debt if he touched her dessert again. 

“Thanks for the meal” he offered as he stood, his form one of the last to leave the spacious dining-room since Zoro had insisted that he stay and enjoy the sake since he, himself, had to go on watch-duty; “I appreciate that there were fewer bread dishes this time.”

“Oi, chotto-matte, Tra-guy.” 

Cocking his right eyebrow, the sound of Robin padding out of the chamber barely audible over the clatter of dishes being washed, Law focused his attention towards the open kitchen area whilst shouldering Kikoku, his interest piqued. 

“Nan-da?”

Blowing out a puff of smoke, his head turning briefly to view their ally before turning back to his task, Sanji grunted, his hands carefully adding a large serving dish to the drying rack; “that look you had earlier” he began, his tone serious. “Did you mean it?”

“Um?”

“Don’t play dumb with me” the blonde stated, his shoulders straightening as he spun around, his expression stern; “you were flirting with him, you have been since we set sail, maybe before” he added, a dishcloth deftly removing subs from his fingers so that he could pull his cigarette away after a particularly long drag. “I was wondering why, when you swapped our hearts around the other day, Zoro wasn’t affected... and now I think I have my answer” he concluded, his lips creasing into a frown. 

“So what if I am?” the charcoal eyed pirate asked, his handsome face matching the other’s displeasure; “he’s a grown man, so how is that any of your business?”

Growling, the cook finished his smoke before angrily stubbing it into his ash-tray, his posture straightening: “because he’s my nakama, that’s why it’s my business” he announced, his right hand pointing at the slightly taller man. “Look, the guy’s as dense as they come and a thousand times more loyal” he began, his teeth gritting; “I can’t stand him, in fact I’d go as far as to say that I’d happily drop him off of an island somewhere and never look back” he spat. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to just stand by and let _you_ do whatever the hell you want, understand?” he asked, another cigarette lit and between his lips. “He’s a thick-skulled idiot who doesn’t value his own life when he compares it to those of his nakama, he’s boorish, he drinks too much and he trains more than he eats, which is saying something” he grunted, the sound more fond then what he would like.

“Is this your attempt to warn me off of _your_ lover?”

Spitting out his beloved pass-time, his hands grasping at his neck as he coughed, choked and spluttered in a mixture of shock and horror, Sanji struggled to breathe whilst Law looked on, his scowl and posture still in place.

“W-Wh-a-a-t-t?!” the cook yelped when his eyes had stopped watering; “fuck no!” he spat, his mouth still gulping in lung-fulls of air. “God! No... just _no_ ” he added before relaxing, his eyes wary as he observed the older pirate; “not that there’s anything wrong with, you know, but I had two years worth of _hell_ being chased around by... d’you know what, never-mind” he sighed whilst leaning on the counter. “What I’m trying to say is this” he said, their eyes locking. “This _alliance_ you’ve made with Luffy is one thing, we’re _all_ able to kick your ass should this deal he’s made go south, **but** , if you pursue Zoro and he lets you, then there won’t be a place in the New World, the Old World or any other world where you can hide if you hurt him” he warned, his visible eye narrowed.

“I see” the Captain replied with a nod; “understood.”


	3. What if... Blanket-fic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G for grumpy fluff.
> 
> Pairing: Pre Law/Zoro.
> 
> Summary: The cold weather stalks Sunny-Go from Punk Hazard as the Straw-Hats and their new ally sail towards Dressrosa; heading up to the Crow’s Nest Gym to keep watch, Zoro is more than pleased to receive the charismatic Captain’s company.
> 
> When the temperature plummets, the opportunity to talk and keep warm may lead to something more...

Watching the choppy waves sink and crest below them, his mood reflected perfectly within the steel-grey of the clouds rolling over-head, Law felt a shudder ripple down his spine but chose to ignore it; a little discomfort now would seem like nothing in the days to come...

“Here.”

Blinking, his eyes shifting to the swordsman who’d clearly abandoned his work-out, Law slowly refocused his gaze upon the patch-work quilt being proffered, his eyebrows rising upwards.

Tentatively reaching out to take the item, his head offering a slight nod in thanks, the Heart Pirate felt momentarily at a loss for words, especially since the younger man had simply nodded in kind and returned to the weights he’d left upon a sparring mat.

Could it be that the long-nosed sharp-shooter had been right when he supposed that this crew’s understanding of a pirate alliance was deeper than a mere fulfilling of tasks?

“Oi, Chopper’ll lose his mind if you get sick...”

Blinking once more, his fingers rubbing over the soft, love-worn fabric, Law casually unravelled the bundle and swung it around his shoulders before glancing at the Co-Senchou. Half-naked, his back glistening with a sprinkling of sweat which glistened in the light provided by multiple lamps, Law found his eyes roving from tanned, unblemished shoulders to a deceptively tapered waist and... _lower_...

“Then, is it not your duty to keep me from getting a chill, Zoro-ya?” he asked, a smirk tilting his lips for the first time since his conversation with the bastard he intended to kill; “this blanket is warm, to be sure, but will it be enough to ward of the cold if it starts snowing?”

Snorting, the massive collection of weights he had balanced atop his head lowering, Zoro turned to regard the slightly taller man with an incredulous expression; “hou? And what do you want me to do about it?”

Chuckling seductively, his long, lean legs walking him towards a viewing couch, Law took a seat and patted the empty space beside him.

Feeling his own smirk burgeoning, the kenshi shelved his burden, picked up his towel and wandered over.

If the opportunity for a very _different_ kind of work-out was presenting itself then who was he to say no?


	4. Extranjeraensupais Gift: Secrets Exposed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere near the beginning! : 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: Extranjeraensupais
> 
>  
> 
> **~~WARNING: SPOILERS – This is set after the Doflamingo Arc.~~**
> 
>  
> 
> Rating: Teen for yaoi-based shenanigans and a Zoro who “protests too much...”
> 
> Pairing: Law/Zoro
> 
> Summary: Zoro’s right ear had always been susceptible to even the most subtle of stimulation (not that he’d want earrings on both ears, or anything) and, especially with a crew as boisterous as his, he’d tried his hardest to keep that little secret to himself. 
> 
> However, now that the conflict within Dressrosa is behind them and the Barto-Club pirates are shipping them ever closer to Zou, the jade-haired kenshi is taking his well deserved rest alongside the smoky-eyed Captain he is (secretly) sleeping with.
> 
> How was he to know that the bumbling antics of his nakama would lead to the Death Surgeon discovering his secret, let alone _exploiting_ it?

“Maa~ Luffy-senpai! Please won’t you taste this fish-stew we’ve made?”

Grumbling, his ill-temper at having being woken only calmed by his senchou’s laughter and pleased compliments about the stew he was no doubt quaffing, Zoro allowed his singular eye to crack open; the main deck was, as always, a hive of activity.

“Umm~!! S’ats good!”

Reclining against the mast, one arm looped around his swords whilst the other pressed lightly (so lightly that none would look at them twice) against the dozing Surgeon he’d been (perhaps a little too obviously, but most people were too scared to accuse or question him) befriending, Zoro looked on fondly as Luffy ate and Ussop attempted to snag a mouthful or two.

“Oi! Luffy! Quit hogging the pot, would ya?!”

Next to his captain and sharp-shooter stood four of Bartolomeo’s underlings; one of them (the cook if that overly large chef’s hat he wore was anything to go by) was eagerly dishing out ladle after ladle of the broth from a huge, simmering pot whilst the other three cooed, wriggled and begged for photos and autographs. 

“Noisy bastards” he muttered, his gaze sweeping to the right where Franky was fishing with a cheering posse and then, to the left where Robin was sprawled out upon a sun-lounger, her own followers offering fruit platters, cocktails and wafting her with wide, ostrich feather fans as she read.

“They’ve been like this for hours... how do you cope with it all?”

Quirking a brow, his head tilting a little closer to his fellow kenshi, Zoro felt a smile warming a lips; “S’funny, everyone always asks me that” he admitted with a light shrug. “It’s not so much about coping as it is about letting go, I guess” he stated before narrowing his gaze a little; “isn’t your crew just the same?”

Huffing, the older man stiffened a fraction before allowing a sigh to pass his lips.

“I...” he started before expelling a cough; “I didn’t... I hadn’t _planned_ on seeing them again” he said quietly, his body subconsciously leaning a little closer to the bare-chested pirate, the wide brim of his favourite hat shading the greater part of his expression. 

Blinking, the urge to _face-palm_ screaming with a voice not unlike Kuina’s, Zoro was about to give some kind of wisdom or joke to lighten the mood, until...

“ _Coo-chi-coo-chi-coo!_ Bbbwwaahhaaahhaaa!”

Yowling, his body jerking away from the _god-awful_ ticklish sensation sprouting from his right ear (that was sending waves of goose-bumps across his skin and mortified laughter up his throat), Zoro ploughed himself into Law’s body and buried his head into the other man’s shoulder for fifteen, maybe twenty seconds before everything _slowed down_...

‘ _Holy shit..._ ’

Then, after the truly terrifying picture of what had happened (in the middle of the deck, surrounded by gawping on-lookers, he was curled up in Law’s lap, his hand cupping his ear whilst Luffy looked on, the feather he’d stolen from one of Robin’s fans gently wafting in the breeze) settled in his mind’s eye, Zoro was up and storming away before anyone had a chance to utter a word.

***

“I thought that I’d find you here, Zoro-ya...”

Glaring at the spotted-jean clad man, his expression thunderous, the jade-haired warrior continued to do one-armed push-ups within the (relative) quiet of Bartolomeo’s Luffy shrine; none of the barrier-user’s crew were allowed in there (for preservation reasons) and the mugiwari crew tended to avoid it for more _obvious_ reasons.

“What d’you want?” he asked, his eye narrowing slightly as he fought to keep his embarrassed blush from melting off of his face; “you want an apology? Fine, I’m sor... wait, what are you doing?”

Stopping in mid _push_ , Zoro cocked his head to one side as the older pirate casually turned and locked the door with an ominous _clack_.

“It would seem, as your crews’ temporary, substitute doctor, that I have been somewhat _lax_ in my usually thorough medical examinations” Law announced, his tone all smoke and honey whilst he placed Kikoku against the door and hung his cap upon the handle.

“Eh?” the kenshi replied before resuming his work-out, his (curiously innocent and pleasantly inexperienced) mind not picking up on the way Law’s eyes were roving over the expanse of his broad-shoulders, his blemish-free back and _lower_. “Don’t say such stupid things, Chopper is in awe of you, you’re his latest idol and that must mean... _whoa! Hey! What do you think you’re doingwiththatokaystop! I said **stop**!”_

Chuckling, the feather from earlier (that’d been swiped from an utterly befuddled Luffy) proffered between clever fingers, Law had muttered the fateful word of “ _room_ ” unnoticed and now, worried sweat peppering his temples, Zoro floated uselessly above the floor in a blue-tinted bubble, his arms flailing widely to ward off the mischievously grinning man.

“You were very _cute_ earlier, Zoro-ya” he close to purred, his charcoal eyes full of promise.

“S-stay back!” the younger snapped, his writhing and swiping doing little to intimidate the (slightly) taller and (deceptively) muscular man as he made his approach, his _weapon_ brandished; “Law! Come on! I mean it! Don’t..."

“Oh, but Zoro-ya, it’s my _duty_ to learn and _know_ how this marvellous body of yours reacts to stimulus” he replied silkily, his left hand reaching out to cup a strong, handsome jaw-line so as to angle the other’s head, their gazes locking.

“Hmm... I wonder just how _sound-proof_ this room is” he mused, his smirk razor sharp as Zoro gawped and paled, his nervous sweat returning with the renewed urgency of his struggles.

“You _can’t_ be serious!”

“Can’t I?” the captain chuckled, a devilish tongue flicking out to wet suddenly dry, predatorily smiling lips; “let’s find out, shall we?”


	5. Damned Squid-Witch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen (with potential for Explicit).
> 
> Pairing: Law/Zoro.
> 
> Summary: On their way to Zou, the Barto-Club Pirates and their idols are attacked by a cat-obsessed sea-witch who, after failing to seduce Zoro (his hair being her favourite shade of seaweed), decides to transform him into a neko-jin instead.
> 
> Taking the offence in his stride, Zoro resolves to wait and be calm as their chase of the _squid-girl_ ensues; however, what he wasn’t expecting was the strange, tingly feelings quivering across his body or his burning _need_ to rub himself against a certain, smirking Heart Pirate Captain.

“Damned _ika-onna_ ” Franky spat, his eyes watching as her huge minions waved multiple, translucent arms at them tauntingly as they sped ahead. “Bah! Transforming Zoro-bro into a cat! You bastards! That is so not _Super_!” he hollered after them, a chorus of disapproval sounding behind him thanks to the posse of Barto-Club Pirates who were still shooting their guns and howling out indignantly.

For his part, his new tail swinging about oddly as he tried to control it, Zoro could only huff whilst Bartolomeo squealed in delight, Luffy continued to eat the ham he’d stolen during the commotion, Usopp cringed and started babbling about being cursed, Robin rounded him curiously and Law cast a “ _room_ ” over him and proceeded to “ _scan_ ”.

“Hmm... it’s strange to see someone who clearly isn’t a devil fruit user do something quite like this” the archaeologist murmured, her left hand gently brushing against the soft, jade-black-white stripes that made up the new tora-ears that proudly jutted atop of his head. 

“Oi” the kenshi ground out whilst ducking away; “d-don’t touch them, alright? They feel... _weird_ ” he said through a shudder, his hands desperately trying to tuck the wriggly appendage he’d been unable to tame into his haramaki before someone attempted to grab it as well.

“Your entire nervous system has been altered” Law voiced, his tone peppered with intrigue; “those new ears of you are fully functional... can you feel a difference, Zoro-ya?”

Grunting, said ears twitching as Franky’s group yelled louder that the Going-Luffy-Senpai was gaining on the water-witch he’d so openly rejected, the samurai-duo following on with cries of dishonourable women coming to terrible ends, Zoro released a huff, folded his arms and stomped his way over to the mast where he sat down with an audible thud. 

“~Maa... this is bad, this is terribly, terribly bad” Usopp fretted, the nails his teeth were grinding off his fingers scattering; “what if we’re all cursed? What if you turn into a cat, a _real_ cat?” he gasped, his left arm waving at the nonplussed swordsman. “Gah! How are you going to protect us if you’re a cat?! Ooh! I’m allergic to cats! I think I feel an anaphylactic shock coming on!”

“Shut-up” the kenshi snapped, his tone laced with irritation; “I don’t see what the big deal is... when we catch her we’ll make her change me back and, if she won’t, well, I’m sure that knocking her out or maybe even killing her will...”

“Gah!! No killing! No killing” the sharp-shooter cried out in horror; “baka! Do you want to be cursed for a thousand years!?”

“I’m already half-cat” the jade haired co-senchou snorted; “if I am becoming a _real_ cat then I’ve got nothing to lose, anyway” he stated bluntly, his frown returning. “If I can’t become the World’s Greatest Swordsman then maybe death is better...”

“ _Nnnoooo!! Doro-senpai!! You can’t mean that..._ ” Bartolomeo wept, a crowd of Barto-pirates accumulating from nowhere to plead with him.

“Na? What are you saying?” Luffy quipped, a ham-bone sticking out from between greasy-lips. “Zoro is Zoro no matter what and Zoro is awesome” he added with a light shrug; “also, the whole tiger thing looks pretty cool on you, neh, Tra-guy?”

Offering a sly smirk, his charcoal eyes roaming across the (slightly blushing, God-damn-it) neko-jin, Law chuckled when their eyes met and that light shade of pink burned to a deep crimson; “very cool” he close to purred, his comment causing Robin to giggle and Usopp and the Barto-crew to gape.

Glaring, Zoro snapped his eye shut and turned his head away; for the millionth time since Luffy had saved him on that fateful day, the olive-skinned warrior wondered why, exactly, he’d ever taken up the roguish boy’s offer. Ever since then, life just hadn’t been _normal_ ; however, he supposed he should just cut his losses and count his lucky stars that the curly-browed cook hadn’t been around to see what had happened.

*****Flashback*****

“Oi~ Minna! There’s something weird coming out of the ocean!” the Barto-Club member responsible for keeping watch yelled from the crowsnest, his words causing the rest of his crew and Luffy’s to stop what they were doing so as to assess the frothing mound of bubbles and _tentacles_ writhing up near the port-bow.

“Ooohhhh! Squid! Nah! Cook-san, how’s about some ika-yaki for dinner, neh?” Luffy called excitedly, his rubbery right arm swinging to launch.

“Chotto matte” Robin called, her keen eyes peering into the mass of writhing sea-creatures. “What is that? Could it be?” she breathed as all of the men followed her gaze. “Is that a...?”

Leaping up to land on a tentacle the length and breadth of a sturdy tree-trunk, her blue-dreadlocks waving strangely, a woman with a figure to rival Robin’s own and barely covered in a jade-green wrapping of sea-weed (for _modesty’s_ sake) stood to asses them, her face pulled into a delicate, displeased frown.

“Mah?” Luffy gaped, his head tilting to the side as he stage whispered to Usopp: “we can still eat those squid though, right?”

“Te-te-te-te-te!” the woman laughed whilst pointing at the boat with an imperious air; “I am Ikana-sama, mistress of the oceans and you, _humans_ , are... are...” she began, her voice high-pitched and shrill before, her milky eyes landing on Zoro, she squealed, waved her arms and chitted into the water. At her call, the mammoth creatures beneath her ploughed forward, their massive bodies rocking the ship and causing the humans to curse, yelp and ready their respective weapons.

“You!” she declared, her right hand pointing at the nonplussed kenshi; “your _hair_!” she added, her hands bunching under her soft-chin in an action of adoration. “Oh, but it’s lovely and you’re so _handsome_ for a land-dweller” she chirped, her words having Zoro blink, the Barto-Club crew gasp and a certain Surgeon looking on with narrowed, angry eyes.

“You **must** marry me!” she cried, her hands now capping where her heart was pounding, her beautiful face sparkling with a smile that’d beguile any other man whilst she leaned forward to jiggle her ample assets.

“Nani?” the twenty-one year old asked, his right brow quirking; “marry you?”

“But of course!” she responded, the huge squid that was working for her lowering her and bringing her closer to the ship; “you’re prefect! Oh, err, well... you’d be even _more_ perfect if you were a cat-mink or a catfish merman” she said, her arms now clasped behind her back a little sheepishly. “I adore cats, you see” she added, her head tilting whilst leaning a little closer, her pleased smile strengthen; “ah, but your hair, it’s my _favourite_ colour in the whole ocean, so it’s okay” she continued as though everything had been already been decided.

Snorting, his arms folding, Zoro regarded her coolly: “look” he began, his tone not _too_ unkind; “I’m flattered, really, but I’m not someone you want to marry” he confirmed whilst taking a few steps forward, his movements sending the Barto-pirates into a swoon. “My name is Roronoa Zoro and I’m going to be the Greatest Swordsman in the World” he announced before thumbing towards the bone-sucking Luffy and then his nakama; “this guy is going to be Pirate King... my friends and I have pledged our lives to helping him realise that dream and, to do that, we’re going to join forces with the Surgeon of Death to take down Yonko Kaido” he stated. “So, you see, I don’t have time to marry you or anyone else even if I wanted too...”

“Ridiculous!” the woman interrupted. “Why should I care about such stupid things? I’m an Empress of the Sea! You _will_ marry me or I’ll sink this ship and drowned everyone on it!”

“The hell you will!” Bartolomeo yelled, his crew-mates rearing up and brandishing weapons; “we won’t let you take Zoro-senpai! Now get yourself back into the ocean and go bother someone else!”

Screeching, her multi-tentacled minions bumping into the massive galleon (and sending several of the pirates scattering across the deck) Ikana pointed at a sword-wielding Zoro, her eyes glowing whilst storm clouds manifested behind her and darkened the sky.

“You _will_ marry me!” she declared; “I will make you into my perfect man and keep you with me to rule over my territory and raise our children!”

Cringing, his singular eye narrowed, Zoro felt his body still under an alien force before a blinding, _searing_ pain erupted from his core and sent him jetting up, off his feet, backwards across the deck and toward the ocean; if not for Law’s quick reactions and Luffy’s inhuman reflexes, more damage could have been done and the tentacle reaching for him would have secured its target.

*****Present*****

Grunting at the memory of his short-lived agony, Zoro resolved himself to simply sit back and wait for the chase to reach its conclusion; if worst came to worst he would simply swim after the other-worldly bitch and slash at her until he was normal again...

“Zoro-ya... your core temperature is...”

Blinking out of his thoughts, a frown spreading his lips when he realised that he was _panting_ , the pirate-hunter looked to Law as the older man crouched next to him, his charcoal eyes analytical as they regarded each other.

“Yeah... now that you... mention it... I am feeling a little... _hot_ ” he murmured, his mist grey eye narrowing in on Law’s lips, his hair, his _skin_. “Ugh... I... I’m not feeling so great” he admitted; “you mind taking me back to... to the room we’re sharing?” he asked whilst standing, his knees trembling more than he’d like to admit. 

Trying hard to conceal his grin, the Surgeon of Death easily looped the slightly shorter man’s arm up and over his shoulder before guiding him away after a quick nod to a determined looking Robin and tentacle munching Luffy.

“Let’s go cool you down some, Zoro-ya...”


	6. Wrong Direction? Right Direction...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have written one... it's somewhere near the start of this collection...
> 
> : 3
> 
> Rating: T/M for mentions of _light_ bondage and dominant Law...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been a while... sorry about that!
> 
> However, I still love this pairing and have recently been struck by inspiration; I also must apologise for not getting all of my prompts written. I’ll try to get them done!
> 
> In the mean time, the latest anime episode from Japan birthed a plot bunny that just won’t leave me alone!
> 
> So **spoiler warning** ; this is set on the Elephant island of Zou and stems from the anime episode 775. If you want to see the part that’s inspired this work, just google “Zoro and Law funny moment”; you can’t miss it (and it’s frickin’ hilarious!).
> 
> Also ( _ssssqqqqquuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee_ ) I think that is the first episode where Law has ever addressed Zoro directly and he calls him Zoro-ya, _not_ Roronoa-ya or kenshi-ya **but** Zoro-ya... which implies (according to my limited understanding of Japanese culture) that they’re quite familiar with each other.
> 
> To quickly set the scene, the Elephant (Zunesha) who carries the land of Zou upon his back was injured by a group belonging to Emperor Kaido; Zoro has been sent to chop wood for the splints, which he does, it’s just a shame that his terrible sense of direction has led him astray... but a certain Surgeon Death doesn’t really mind...

“Oi, you can take these to Franky now... _gwah?!_ ”

Blinking his singular eye in disbelief, his head jerking this way and that, Zoro couldn’t believe that the posse of Mink’s who were meant to be working with him were nowhere to be seen: “tch... where the hell did they go?”

“It’s the other way around” a smooth voice called out whilst the sound of familiar foot-falls filled his ears. 

“Erh?”

“You walked off on your own, Zoro-ya” the older pirate stated, his charcoal eyes appraising the jade haired kenshi with scrutiny; “are you that ridiculously terrible with directions?”

Blinking, a droplet of sheepish sweat sliding down the side of his face, Zoro felt his teeth grit together even as his (secret) lover started to lean in a little closer...

The sound of giant, stomping feet soon had the surgeon jerking away, though...

“Boo! Boo! You stray swordsman” the rabbit Mink called as she and Luffy looked down at them from atop one of the colossal crocodiles that the locals used to travel through their Country.

“Uh-heh-heh-heh-heh!” the Mugiwara senchou contributed, his smile wide and bright as he grabbed his sides and continued to chortle whilst Zoro’s embarrassment morphed into ire.

“Shut up! I can carry them on my own! Then you’ll have no problem, will you?!”

“That’s a waste of time... We don’t want you to get lost again...” Law interjected calmly, his body cautiously approaching the volatile man who spun to spit his venom upon his newest target.

“Damn you! How could you say...”

“ _Shambles!_ ”

Letting a small smirk tilt his lips (completely hidden from the two people who’d interloped into what could have been a _very_ pleasant afternoon romp behind the wood-pile thanks to the broad brim of his cap) Law twisted his fingers minutely to ensure that his new plan worked out.

“Eh? He disappeared?” Carrot baulked, her tone a little nervous as she continued to blink at the empty patch of meadow which had (mere seconds ago) once held three tall stacks of perfectly cut timber and an exasperated swordsman. 

“Ma, don’t worry about it” Luffy consoled with a grin; “Tra-guy does that sometimes... Oooh! Hey! What’s that I can smell? It’s coming from over there! Hah! Someone’s cooking lunch! Let’s go, let’s go, let's go!” he demanded, his tone going from light-hearted to petulant as he fidgeted in the saddle.

“Alright, alright already!” the mink replied whilst tugging at the reigns; “Trafalgar-san, do you need a lift? Or...”

“No thanks... I have other things to, ah, _do_ ” he answered, his demeanour giving very little away as he lazily spun and began a leisurely walk to the bamboo hut he’d been provided with... and the jade-haired pirate he’d sent there.

***

Grumbling to himself as he landed amidst a plethora of sex-scented sheets, Zoro cursed the older man whilst he steadied himself on the (thankfully) sturdy mattress and bed-frame, his hands slowly going to remove the haramaki and katanas that made up his signature look.

There was only _one_ reason why he’d been deposited in this place, after all, so he might as well make himself comfortable whilst he awaited the Death Surgeon’s return.

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t have to wait very long.

“Yari, yari... now this is a welcome” the charcoal eyed pirate murmured huskily whilst closing and **locking** the door behind him.

“Hou? What makes you think that this has anything to do with you?” was the yawned out response; “it’s hot and ‘m tired so, thanks for the bed... ‘m gonna nap now...” he continued with a long, cat-like stretch which rolled across his naked, muscle-slaked body from his neck down to his toes. “Thanks for gettin’ me out of doing anymore work, by the way...”

Chuckling, deft fingers swiftly and efficiently unbuttoning his shirt, flicking his cap to one of the four posts which housed the mattress and unbuckling his belt, Law was straddling the slightly shorter male’s hips and snatching his wrists together before the other had a chance to blink or protest.

“ _Gwah!_ Hey! What the hell are you...”

“Ah, ah, ah... you’re napping, remember?” the devil fruit user purred dangerously, his belt having formed the perfect restraint to keep his lover _exactly_ where he wanted him; “now, if you’re a good boy, this will be more of a dream than a nightmare...”


	7. On Zou...

Pairing: Established Law/Zoro.

Rating: General (for kissing and 'grumpy' fluff).

Summary: **SPOILERS**!!

If you aren't following the manga/haven't watched the latest episode from Japan then this is set quite some time ahead of where you are. If you're okay with that, then please read on : )

This snippet is set during the little time spent together on Zou whilst they wait for Law's sub to be stocked up and ready to sail into the Wano Kingdom.

 

“Oi, Zoro-ya...”

Looking up from the bottle of sake he’d been given, the younger swordsman lazily blinked his eye, a slow smile quirking his lips when the Captain of the Heart Pirates sauntered up to him.

And... if he knew the older man at all, he wouldn’t be _too_ surprised if Law’s sudden appearance wasn’t linked to the young Tora-Mink who kept supplying him with delicious platters of food and jug upon jug of drink.

“Hmm?” he close to purred back from where he reclined under a lush palm, his view of the Minks compiling supplies for the other man’s submarine momentarily obscured by the Warlord’s lean frame.

“We’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning” the charcoal eyed pirate stated, his usual drawl far tighter than it usually was; at his words, the jade haired man allowed his smile to morph into a wry smirk which sharpened dramatically when the Tora suddenly appeared again, his striped arms carrying an arm-load of various fruits.

“Roronoa-senpai... I...” the look which consumed Law’s face was nothing short of menacing; the younger pirate wasn’t surprised that it stopped the teen in his tracks.

“Maa... don’t mind him” Zoro called good-naturedly, his words causing the Senchou to stiffen minutely. “Trafalgar-san is a _very busy_ man... so I’m _sure_ that he’s come to tell me what he needs to before rejoining his _own_ crew...”

“You’d use _that_ against me?” the taller of the pair seethed, his hand tightening on Kikoku’s hilt.

“Eh? I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Trafalgar-san” he drawled before taking another long swig of his drink. “So we’re leaving in the morning? Duly noted” he continued with a shrug before turning to regard the young orange and black accented creature before patting the soft patch of grass next to him. “Shin and I will be here if you need us... _Woah_ ...!!”

“Roronoa-senpai!”

“Stand down before you _fall down_ , gaki” Law warned, the _room_ engulfing him and the younger kenshi effortlessly lifting said Straw Hat off the ground and suspending him in the air whilst the Mink looked on, his face awash with confusion and anger whilst he unleashed his claws.

“Oi, Shin, don’t worry” Zoro sighed as he floated around like the _marimo_ the Cook’s preferred nick-name for him came from. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

Growling faintly, the Tora-jin nodded his head, scowled at Law and then made his way towards his comrades a few meters away, his offering of fruit trudging away with him whilst the Captain and First-Mate regarded each other, their haki alighting the air with flicks of sparking energy.

“You got a problem?”

“Surely that is _my_ line” Law countered as he walked them away from the clearing they’d been relaxing in on the outskirts of Claw-City, his long legs easily carrying his now weightless charge into the jungle.

“Hey! I was minding my own business... and it was _you_ who said that we shouldn’t...”

“That was _before_ ” the older man cut in. 

“Before what? That kid became a little too friendly? Your First-Mate is a Mink so you _know_ how weirdly tactile they are...”

“That is _not_ what I _meant_!”

Blinking, Zoro found his scowl deepening as he lazily drifted within the blue haze that pulsed around him. “Maa-aa, then what _do_ you mean?” he grumbled before, keenly noticing that the _room_ was losing its power, he flipped himself over and landed in a crouch on the soft, grey carpet of elephant skin before straightening with a stretch. “This, whatever this _is_ that’s going on with us, was never meant to be _anything_ ” he stated blandly, his right eyebrow cocked. “Or, at least, that’s what you said...”

Sighing, his hands dexterously swinging Kikoku to rest at his back, Law folded his arms and let out a huff. 

“I didn’t think that this Alliance would last after...” he trailed off, his Adams-apple bobbing with barely suppressed emotion; regarding the older man, Zoro allowed the hostility he’d felt simmering beneath his skin ease off as flashes from their time on Dressrosa passed through his mind’s eye.

“So... you’re saying that you want to...”

“Until such time that your crew and mine have to separate, I don’t see why we shouldn’t continue our, ah, _sparring sessions_... you have an intriguing body, your _technique_ is sound and you still owe me for that shirt you tore apart, after all...”

“Heh, yari-yari, you and your shirts... you do look better without them...” the jade haired swordsman said through a resigned smile, his body not resisting in the least when the slighter taller man approached, leaned into his personal space (those inked hands of his ensnaring and pulling the twenty-one year old closer) and kissed him like the air in Zoro’s lungs was the only thing he wanted to breath.

Allowing himself to be drawn in, the younger kenshi returned the embrace and moaned into the kiss whilst following the older pirate’s momentum to the ground.

It looked as though he’d need to rip up the other man’s clothes more often...


	8. Unsheathing his Sword...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen for discussions of sexual situations/severe embarrassment.
> 
> Pairing: Established Law/Zoro
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoiler Warning: This is set on the Elephant Island of Zou. If you haven’t come to this part of One Piece (which is _very recent_ ) then, so long as you’re okay with that, please continue. **
> 
>  
> 
> **Summary: Chopper, as a reindeer who at the ningen-ningen no mi, had never found himself overly interested in the sexual copulation of humans. However, when meeting up with his favourite _doctor_ on Zou, the young physician scents his favourite swordsman all over the Surgeon of Death and is puzzled (then outraged) by what he finds.**
> 
>  
> 
> **The Heart Pirates are just having a good time, really.**

Sighing in relief as, after _hours_ of searching, he finally came upon the doctor he’d come to admire and respect since their first encounter on Punk-Hazard, Chopper was about to call out to the man when, strangely, his little blue nose twitched.

“Eh? Nani?” he murmured to himself, his eyes narrowing on the man who was happily conversing with the polar-bear Mink that was his First-Mate.

“Why can I smell Zoro?” he furthered, his right hoof raising to rub his chin in thought; he’d just left the jade-haired swordsman back in Claw-City, hadn’t he?

“Ooh! Is that Chopper-kun? Oi! Chopper-kun! Over here!”

Blinking, the smallest Straw Hat found himself smiling as Bepo and Penguin yelled and waved him over, his short legs eagerly transporting him to the Heart Pirates, his presence met with a variety of pleased comments and thanks for the treatments he’d given after their shared ordeal with Jack.

“Ah, good-morning everyone” he said, his limbs all a quiver. “And don’t think that thanking me makes me feel good or anything, you bastards” he added whilst squirming in delight.

“Tanuki-ya” Law acknowledged, his greeting causing the smallest pirate to snap out of his happy daze with a “I’m not a damn tanuki! I’m a reindeer! Baka da yo!”

“Is something that matter, Chopper-kun?” Penguin asked over the outburst, his partially hidden face still fond and amused as the younger doctor managed to calm himself.

“Eh? Oh, right” he said, his mouth opening to continue before the twitching of his nose caught him off guard again, his eyes snapping to the Surgeon of Death whilst he took a deeper inhale, his face warping with his confusion.

“Chopper-kun? dai jobu desu ka?”

“Hou! I knew it, I _knew_ I wasn’t wrong!” the reindeer shouted out, his left hoof pointing in accusation. “You’ve been sparring with Zoro again, haven’t you!? I can smell him all over you!” he stated, his exasperation mounting whilst the Heart Pirates snickered, Bepo blushed up to his ears and Law felt his jaw drop.

“Arggh! I told him to leave you alone so that your wounds could heal properly...”

“Maa-ee Chopper-kun, I think _Senchou_ may have started it...” Penguin jeered with a wicked grin whilst Jean Bart covered his mouth to hide his chuckles and Shachi doubled over; at this point Bepo passed out in a dead-faint and Chopper’s ire was suddenly redirected. “I don’t think there’s anything in the world our Captain loves more than _unsheathing_ his sword for Zoro-san...” he added slyly, his words causing the now scowling man next to him to sputter and ground out an angrily embarrassed _”oi...”_

“What?! You’re a doctor for God’s sake! What in the world are you thinking? Exhausting yourself with Zoro might re-open your wounds! Baka! Baka, baka, baka!” he yelled, his hooves deftly manifesting a few rolls of bandages and tape whilst, at the words _“exhausting yourself with Zoro”_ , several members of Law’s crew promptly fell over in hysterics.

“Eh?! Nani! What’s so funny?” the diminutive doctor lashed out, his wide eyes observing the cackling crew with bemusement before turning back to Law; scowling, his fellow medical professional pinched the bridge of his nose and stalked away, his cheeks burning brighter than the cherry-red that was his passed out First Mate.

“Oi! Come back here, I’m not done with you! Let me check you over! I’ve seen the way the pair of you thrust and slash at each other ( _“Oh! Chopper-kun! Stop it, please~ We... we can’t take anymore~ Ha!”_ ) and if he’s left marks on you that you can’t reach then I’ll need to treat them!”

Continuing in his long-legged stride, Law easily blocked out the cat-calls, laughter and irate demands as he submerged himself within the jungle; if he consoled himself with thoughts of Zoro spread out beneath him whilst those fools tried to put their limbs back together then that was his business.

And speaking of Zoro.

“Hey tora-o” the jade haired kenshi greeted from where he lounged, his half-naked body glistening in the wake of his work out.

He had some more _unsheathing_ to do...


	9. Gift for Lapompefunebre: Affection (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen – Explicit (the Explicit scene will be posted (hopefully) tomorrow and, if you’re uncomfortable with that, you can stop reading this gift at that point as it’ll just be SMUT ; 3 ).
> 
> ** **Spoilers** **
> 
> We’re on the Elephant Island of Zou; the Pirate, Samurai, Ninja, Mink Alliance (yes, this is a thing if you haven’t seen the latest Anime from Japan/aren’t following the manga) have established a plan of action which’ll not only save Sanji from his fate on Whole Cake Island but the Wano Country, too.
> 
> Spirits are high and, on the night before Luffy’s team set-sail, everyone gathers together for one final banquet where _garchu_ (an incredibly tactile greeting shared amongst the Mink Tribe) isn’t only shared amongst their new comrades _but_ a certain, possessive surgeon and the swordsman lounging between his legs...

“Oi... Chopper...”

Slowly turning his love-struck gaze away from Milky, the deer-Mink’s hands having finished their task of offering him another coconut shell full of sugary-juice, the Mugiwara’s doctor somehow managed to focus on a strangely still Usopp who was very poorly stage-whispering to him.

“Eh? Nani?” he asked, his hooves putting the roughly hewed cup to his lips so that he could taste it with a sigh.

“Me an’ Franky were just wondering if, you know, you _knew_ how and when _that_ happened” the sharp-shooter murmured, his right hand gesturing to the scene taking place directly across from them.

Blinking, his diminutive, pearl-peppered form having to sit up straighter against the moss-softened log he was reclining against, Chopper peered through the raging camp-fire the alliance was gathered around to see _exactly_ what Usopp had been so confused about.

“Huh?” the young akuma no mi user gawped; “what is? Are they? Wait...” the reindeer babbled, his legs propping him to stand up before his knees bounced him up and down a time or two.

“Hey! Why are they sitting with that guy when Zoro usually cuddles with me?!” the doctor ordered, his face turning towards a now thoroughly bemused cyborg and sharp-shooter, his exasperated tones (fortunately) drowned out by the celebrating, singing and calls for Luffy to stop stealing food.

“No, bro, not _that_ ” the blue haired male said in (what was for him) hushed tones, the smaller left hand popping out of his larger to pull down his sun-glasses so that they could regard each other over a still openly staring Usopp. “We mean the whole, you know...” he tried, a blush splashing his cheeks; “damn-it, can’t you _see_ how weirdly they’re sitting? With Zoro-bro _between_ Law’s legs and... and _how_ Law’s _feeding_ him?” he continued.

Blinking once more, his head tilting to the side, Chopper observed the pair (trio, really) more closely, his dark pupil’s narrowing.

Bepo, the polar-bear Mink, was clearly sleeping off the effects of too much rum-punch; his huge form was sprawled out upon his back, his stomach rising and falling in time with a snot-bubble inflating and deflating from his nose. Then, _snuggled_ into his expansive side was Law, his back undoubtedly, pleasantly cushioned into the jump-suit covered fur of the Mink and, sat between his spread-legs, his mouth greedily accepting a grape that the surgeon offered, was Roronoa Zoro, his head cradled against the slightly taller man’s left shoulder.

“I don’t get what you mean...” Chopper finally announced, his words causing the other two pirates to baulk and fall backwards with cries of _“you’ve got to be kidding me?!”_ and _“how can you not think it’s strange?!”_

“What’s the matter with you knuckle-heads now?” 

Looking up, the pair suddenly righting themselves and pulling their tangerine haired navigator to sit amongst them (regardless of her protests), Franky and Usopp crowded around her whilst a petulant Chopper grumbled something about _‘two being able to play that game’_ as he got up and walked away. 

“Finally, someone who’ll see reason” Usopp sighed, his shoulders slumping; “we tried asking Robin just now and she just giggled, said something about _fan-fiction_ and went back to her hut... Ugh, then we made the mistake of asking Luffy what he thought and, well, he just ran over to them, knocked Law’s cap off and stole one of their fruit-baskets” he muttered whilst Franky nodded along sympathetically for their continued plight.

“Eh? Asking about what? What do you...”

Delicately manoeuvring his smaller hands to tilt the purple-dress clad woman’s gaze, Franky’s hair morphed from the Whale-Tree to a ‘question mark’: “what is going on with that, sis?”

“Umm?”

Blinking, her eyes widening, Nami dropped her (thankfully empty) coconut-shell, gasped and pointed before looking from one rapidly nodding male to the next; “what? Wait...” she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “What, exactly, did I miss? Were they... have they been _like this_ since you left Dressrosa or before?”

“We were hoping that _you_ could tell _us_ that!” Franky sighed, his exasperation jetting his hair into an exclamation mark; “I know that they’ve been spending a lot of time together... but I didn’t think that they were...ugh... not that there’s anything _wrong_ with a _bro-mance_ , or anything... Maa, and Zoro-bro hasn’t smiled so much since before we were all split up two years ago” he continued, his sunglasses snapping back down. “Da-na... I’m just a little... worried, you know?”

“Yeah” Usopp chimed in with a nod, his right hand thoughtfully grabbing his chin; “this whole _alliance_ thing seems to be going okay an’ all... but can we _really_ trust Tra-guy?” he asked, the three of them curving into a small huddle amidst the continued singing and calling of “ _garchu!_ ”

“That’s not our biggest problem” Nami breathed, her face becoming deadly serious; “what if... what if when everything with Kaido is settled and our alliance is over... what if Law asks Zoro to leave our crew for his?”

“NANI?!” Usopp cried, his fingers jamming into his mouth to munch through nails that scattered up and into the little thought-bubble which clearly showed a cartoon Law picking up and throwing _their_ kenshi over his shoulder and casually walking off with him.

“No! No-way! That is so **NOT** super!!” Franky wailed as he stood up, his right hand pointing to the pair; thanks to his loud outburst, everyone else's attention snapped to the reclining duo, too; “Zoro-bro! You wouldn’t do that to us would you- _ooohhh-waahhhh!_ ” he yelled out, his words grabbled when his two nakama jumped him and dragged him back to the ground.

Blinking his singular eye at his crew’s antics, the sound of his name having momentarily distracted him, the co-senchou happily returned to the kiss that’d been broken with little preamble, his throat releasing a chuckle at the slightly more possessive grip that the older man had on him.

“Careful, Captain, if you eat him all up now then you’ll not have room for dessert” Penguin gushed, his tone slurred with drink as he toasted his coconut-shell with a guffawing Jean-Bart.

Snorting, the pair turned to the grinning Heart Pirates whilst the charcoal eyed man offered them a devious smirk; “ah, but we always leave _room_ for dessert, don’t we, Zoro-ya?”

Grinning through a stretch, Zoro was about to answer before, to the shock of all gathered, the jade-haired kenshi was suddenly pulled from Law’s grasp to sit between the crossed legs of a _Heavy Point_ Chopper, the now gorilla sized akuma no mi user scowling at Law and Bepo in turn.

“Yari, yari...” the swordsman sighed as he looked up at his doctor and friend; “Chopper, you been drinking again?” he asked, his eye closing as he leaned against the other’s softly furred chest, his arms crossing. “Mataku, you always get so clingy when you... _Hey!_ Stop that! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Maa? Are we playing tug-of-war with Zoro? Oh! I wanna play!” Luffy piped up, his smile wide around the ham-bone sticking out between his lips as he watched, another handful of food entering his mouth, Law standing and clutching the tanned male’s right arm whilst Chopper latched onto the left.

“ _No we are not!_ ” Zoro snapped, his retort resounding over a “yo-ho-ho-ho-ho...” from Brooke whilst the skelton plucked upon his fiddle a tune synonymous with battle.

“You best let go while you still have the chance, tanuki-ya...” the surgeon warned, his grip tightening on their cringing captive.

“You’re the one who should let go!” Chopper snapped; “you’ve been hogging all of Zoro’s time since you guys got here!” he added with a growl before, the words having registered through his ire: “and I am **NOT** a tanuki! I’m a reindeer, you bastard!”

Grinning, his advantage secured, Law purred out a “ _room... shambles_ ” and effectively vanished off with his prize after the indignant doctor released said swordsman to wail and fling his arms around in his outrage.

“Well, looks like Senchou is gonna go and make Zoro-san his dessert again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this awesome plot-bunny, my lovely!
> 
> When I read your comment, I just HAD to write it!
> 
> SMUT is on the way! : 3
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this! : )


	10. Gift for Lapompefunebre: Affection (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late! -_-;;
> 
>  ***** Explicit Scenes of a Sexual Nature! I don’t do SMUT by halves, folks, so if you’re squeamish it’s probably best not to read this one*****
> 
> N.B. Anal sex, rough sex, possessive!Law, not exactly submissive!Zoro, sex in the jungle, light bondage with vines, playful-threats, snarky-grumpy-sword-boyfriends, the destruction of clothing is as sexy as it is annoying (you’ll see what I mean ; 3 ).

Yelping, his back-side impacting upon the uneven, greyed skin of the creature hosting the _island_ , Zoro offered his _rescuer_ a glare as he struggled to get back up on his feet, his hands rapidly patting down his black-pants with a huff.

“Oi, what was that all about?” he grunted, his gaze still focused on the dust scattering off of his clothes; “Chopper didn’t mean anything by... _hey!_ ”

Snarling, his mind having forgotten that they were still inside the _room_ of his lover’s creation, Zoro desperately tried to grab at his pants, blue t-shirt and haramaki as they split into rags and fell away from him thanks to a few swift strokes of a freshly unsheathed Kikoku.

“Hmm? Oh, wari, Zoro-ya” Law drawled lazily, his expression the definition of sly; “my hand must have _slipped_ ” he quipped through a smirk, his nodachi already returned to its resting place.

Scowling, his lack of underwear made all the more apparent as he clutched the shredded remains of his apparel (his swords already lost to the ground alongside his ruined boots) to his groin, Zoro found himself grinding his teeth together whilst he struggled to control his blush.

“Slipped my ass!” the younger man hissed, his anger spiking; “is this because I tore-up that _ridiculous_ feather collar of yours when you grabbed me in Sunny’s bath-house, ah!?” he demanded, his eye narrowed in accusation. “I just _knew_ that you wouldn’t let it go! I _said_ I was sorry at the time, damn-it!” he ground out, his head gesturing at the clothes based carnage at his ankles. “How the hell am I meant to get back to the village like this, huh?”

“Umm? Oh, we’re not going back to the village, Zoro-ya, at least not before the morning, anyway” he said, his tone all honey and smoke; “by that time everyone will be too busy preparing to notice us sneaking back... hn, what is it that you’re doing, exactly?”

Grinning, a touch a feral excitement alighting his aura, the jade-haired kenshi dropped the tatters of fabric, folded his arms and cocked his head to one-side; “you were jealous” he announced, a trill of victory spicing his tone when Law minutely stiffened at the words.

“Nan-da?”

“You heard me” the Mugiwara co-senchou bragged, his grin positively shit-eating; “that’s what that little show was about... you _usually_ wouldn’t behave so drastically, especially in public, let alone in front of your crew and my Captain” he added smugly. “The fact that you just totalled my clothes is further proof that you’ve got something to prove... I suppose you want to _have your way with me_ now, hmm? Expect me to get all hot and bothered over you _over-powering_ me with that fancy little cheat of yours?” he asked, a touch of mockery tasting his words.

“Hn... so you have me all figured out, do you?”

“Looks that way, doesn’t it, Tora-o?”

Laughing softly, the wide brim of his hat shading his eyes and his _room_ still in effect, Trafalgar D. Water Law allowed a truly predatory smirk to swallow his features; the shift in his demeanour was subtle but one that had Zoro’s immediate attention.

“ _Shambles!_ ”

“Wah!”

Yowling, his naked form smacking (none too gently) into the nearest, vine-slung tree, Zoro didn’t have time to catch his breath before the foliage was wrapping itself to stretch his arms out and across the trunk, his toes barely touching the long blades of grass as he struggled in a grip he just couldn’t break.

Dispelling his technique with a chuckle closer to a growl in nature, Law casually strolled over to his captive, his charcoal eyes taking in every taut muscle, each dip and contour of caramel coloured skin and the long, supple legs kicking out from a deceptively tapered waist. 

“ _Law!_ ”

“Umm?”

“What the fuck are you doing? Let me down!” the jade haired pirate hissed, his struggles seeming to tighten the vines holding him hostage; “this isn’t funny!”

“It isn’t?”

“ _No_!” the younger snarled; “chotto matte! Where are you... _what do you think you’re doing?!_ ” he yelped, the taller man having moved to catch his legs and pull them to wrap about his waist, the glimmer in the older man’s eyes an eerie mix of pleased and hungry. 

“Did you _prepare_ yourself before the banquet like I asked, Zoro-ya?”

“ _Oi..._ ”

“You did, didn’t you?” the tattoo laced Captain murmured, his hands cupping the firm rump of his lover as he stepped fully into the younger man’s space, their lips connecting despite the trapped male’s (clearly fabricated) protests; deepening the kiss with a groan, Law wrapped his left arm securely around the other’s back whilst the right moved to undo and pull down his jeans.

“L-law... don’t... don’t just... _aaahhhh_... you _bastard_ ” he hissed, his eye rolling in the back of his head as the thick, hardened length of the surgeon ploughed up and into him; a small voice from his hind-brain praised him for listening to the older pirate and taking him seriously, for once. If Law had fucked into him so roughly without lube or stretching then the sheer girth of his lover would have probably torn him; going to see Chopper about stitches for _down there_ was not a thought he relished.

“Umm... oh but I _like_ this, Zoro-ya” the akuma no mi user purred, the slightly shorter man’s panting as he struggled to adjust making him all the more possessive of the (thoroughly) former virgin; “you clinging onto to me and _trembling_... umm... I could stay like this all night...”

“I am going to _cut_ you...” Zoro warned, his hips wriggling to make himself a little more comfortable whilst the left arm that held him cushioned him from the rough bark of the tree as the other’s right hand tickled up his side, teased and pebbled a dusky nipple before moving to tilt the twenty-one year olds face to look at him. 

“You ready?”

“ _D’you care_?”

Chuckling, the height of Zoro’s dangling body perfect for him to thrust up and out, Law steadied himself before setting up a slow, _deep_ rhythm, his whole body tingling with delight as the burning channel he was pressing into struggled to take him in despite the artificial slick his captive had rubbed there.

He growled a little at the mental image of the kenshi preparing himself; as he stole another kiss from parted lips, he promised himself to have the younger man do so again, only this time in a shared room, with a den-den-mushi camera to collect _evidence_.

“Ah... ahh... gah... _Law_... move... _come on_... I... you’re not reaching _there_... ugh...”

Smirking, both of his ink stained hands moving to knead quivering hips before cupping the firm, round flesh of parted cheeks, the older pirate spread the younger man _wider_ and started to thrust deeper and faster, his length angling to the precise location of the shorter male’s sweet-spot.

“ _Ahh! Ahh! Oh... there... there!_ ” the jade-haired kenshi cried out, his legs clenching the other’s waist, his own straining member struggling against the others washboard stomach and navy-blue shirt; “ _Law!_ ”

Pressing his forehead into the bronzed man’s naked shoulder, his resolve diminishing, the Captain rammed on for all he was worth, his left hand scrabbling to find and clutch the younger man’s aching, purpling member to bring him on faster.

“ _Nngghhhh... ahhh!_ ”

“You want to _cum_ , Z-zoro-ya?”

“Hai!”

“Then you should really... _really_ learn _not_ to sass me...”

“W-what? Ahh... no... no! I’m so _fucking_ close! _Law_!”

Laughing, his grip diminishing, the surgeon instead focused on reaching his own climax, his teeth sinking into the snarling man’s neck with a moan as, with five _hard_ thrusts, he came inside his lover with a muffled roar, his hands holding the now furiously wriggling pirate’s legs more firmly as he relaxed out of his orgasm. 

“ _You absolute bastard..._ ” Zoro partially whined whilst uselessly bucking within his restraints; “ah! N-now what are you doing? You... _you are not leaving me here like this!!_ ” he howled, the feel of fluid sluggishly gliding down his thighs making him shudder despite the warm, summer temperature of the jungle.

“I’m not?”

“ **Law!** ”

“You’re right, of course” the older supplied whilst tucking himself back into his jeans and picking up his nodachi; “I have no interest in simply taking you _once_ , after all, but you’ve been so disobedient tonight, Zoro-ya, and so adequate punishment is necessary...”

“ _Punishment?!_ Now just you hold on a damned second! I am not going to be treated like (“ _room_ ”) some... _wah!_ ”

“Shambles...”

And so, his yowling lover ensconced within a cocoon of leafy-green vines, Law picked up the thickest, sturdiest tendril (whose off-shoot had snagged Zoro’s katanas) and began walking towards a mossy-thicket he knew to be close by, his lips whistling a tune he remembered from somewhere.

It was a shame, really, that the morning had to come at all...


	11. Is it because you're attracted to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T for kissing.
> 
> Not gonna lie guys, I wrote this in five minutes; I'm lying here, not able to sleep because of my interview for a promotion tomorrow and this little bunny demanded to be written.
> 
> I've tried to put this as chapter eight so that I can keep SphereShadow's gift together... But it may not have worked!
> 
> I have read/am working on the other prompts you lively folk have sent me, so stay tuned!

Being intercepted by Tashigi and a freshly rehabilitated Smoker hadn't exactly been ideal... And neither was the little _spat_ he'd ended up in with aforementioned eye-glasses girl as he made his way through the dense forest in search of the cove they'd docked in.

"You still don't take me seriously!" she yelled out, her tone indignant as she stormed after him, her right hand gripping the handle of her katana.

"Maa~ I'm just trying to get some supplies here before travelling to the Wano Kingdom, is it so much to ask that you leave me the hell alone? This is a deserted island for fuck's sake! How did you guys even know that we'd be here?" he grumbled irritably, his arms tightly folded as he continued to scan the area. Why was it that, no matter where he went, the damned scenery never stayed put?

"You should think yourself lucky that Smoker-san considers you a temporary member of a Shichibukai's crew" the woman retorted, her shorter legs struggling to keep up with his pace. "If you were here with Mugiwara then we would have had no choice but to arrest you..."

"Yeah, yeah" Zoro interrupted as he deftly dodged the tree limbs blocking his way. "That still doesn't explain why you're stalking me" he ground out, a flicker of relief coursing through him when a familiar lake with an even more familiar yellow hoodie came into view.

"S-stalking?! I most certainly am not! You're a pirate and I am simply making sure that you..."

"Oi! Law! You guys catch anything? There's no game that I can track here, so..."

" **How dare you keep ignoring me!?** "

Sighing, Zoro stopped and turned around, his right eyebrow rising in confusion whilst the sound of Law's footfalls on crisp, autumnal leaves filled the silence yawning out between him and the Kuina impersonator.

"Why is it that you keep walking on? Why can't you acknowledge me as a kenshi? You say that it's not because I'm a woman..." she breathed, her cheeks pink from exertion as she straightened her shoulders and frowned.

"Is it because you're attracted to me?"

Feeling his jaw drop at the question, Zoro couldn't even draw the breath needed to sputter as the Heart Pirate Captain came to stand at his side, the pair of them regarding the Naval Officer with looks of bewilderment and humour.

"That's it, isn't it? You cannot fight me because I remind you of that girl you loved, you're interested in my body for reasons other than fighting, you... Wah...?"

Stopping mid-accusation, her jaw now dropping in disbelief, Tashigi could only stare as Trafalgar D. Water Law captured Zoro's chin, gently turned the younger man's face and kissed him deeply, his eyes locked on her's in way that suggested she'd be fighting with _him_ if she carried on with her line of thought.

Well... So much for that idea...


	12. SphereShadow's Gift Part 1 : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T/M for up-coming adult themes/sexualised situations/sexual language; a sequel (not the 'part two' which will be posted next) will be rated Explicit for actual sex scenes... because this prompt was _too_ delicious to ignore : )
> 
> Pairings: Law/Zoro and Unrequited Mihawk/Zoro
> 
> Summary: After the Dressrosa incident, the Navy need to host another Shichibukai meeting in order to discuss current events and to appoint a new member to their ranks as Doflamingo is shipped to Impel-Down. Therefore, tentatively _ignoring_ his dealings with Mugiwara no Luffy, Navy HQ send out an invitation to Trafalgar D. Water Law... and a proposition for one Roronoa Zoro...

“Oi Captain! We’re in sight of Mariejois” Bepo called from the bridge’s raised platform, his lumbering body turning away from the periscope to observe his lounging superior; the older man’s form was sprawled across his chair on the command-deck, the fingers of his right hand toying with the cropped blades of jade-hair resting in his lap, his eyes trained on a softly snoring face.

“Take us up, then” the surgeon instructed through a sigh, his index finger moving to playfully flick the younger swordsman in the forehead. “Time to wake up, Zoro-ya.”

Snorting awake with a bleary yawn and a dazed blink of his singular eye, Zoro stretched before re-settling back against the chair, his body still framed by lean, jean-clad legs.

“We here already?”

“Ah” the ebony haired pirate confirmed with a gesture to their viewing-window, his grey eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Penguin cleared their approach with Navy HQ via Den Den Mushi.

“Maa-aa, what’re you so worried about?” the twenty-one year old grumbled whilst poking Wado’s hilt against the Captain’s left thigh. “It’s just some dumb meeting, right?”

Sighing, Law raised an eyebrow at his young lover, his frown alleviating slightly. “This is a meeting of Shichibukai, some of the fiercest pirates in the world, in the heart of Navy HQ...” he reminded, his lips slowly quirking into a fond smile. “Why am I not surprised that you’re so casual about it all?”

Yawning and rubbing his eye, the _slightly_ shorter of the pair chuckled: “ha! You’re that worried?” he challenged with a smirk. “Heh... this is a walk in the park for us...” he said whilst lazily pulling himself to his feet with a further stretch, his smirk curving when he noticed Law eyeing his bare chest with interest: “you’re not telling me that my invitation is what’s got under your skin, are you?”

“Heh... Zoro-kun should be more worried if you ask me, yow~” Bepo chimed in as Jean Bart expertly piloted them into the docking station a pair of Navy-Seakings had directed them to. “Don’t you know that being asked to join the Shichibukai is a big deal?” he added, his huge form awash with exasperation before he suddenly turned blue, his fur quaking as his arms flailed in a way that was eerily reminiscent of a certain reindeer he knew. “Oooh... it’s a trap... I can feel it in my bones... wah~, Senchou... can’t we _please_ go back to Zou? Wasn’t Mugi-kun's plan for us to be at Wano Kingdom by now...” 

Snorting and waving the bear’s worry away, Zoro merely shrugged, his expression thoroughly unimpressed. 

“Oi, oi, oi...” he berated, all amusement dropping from his features when further members of the Heart Pirates began airing their agreement with the furry first-mate's comments. “Luffy is the one who told me to accept Akuinu’s damned invitation in the first place... Hell, what would it say about _your_ Captain or mine if we refused, huh? That we’re too scared to meet these bastards on their own turf and play their stupid little game of intimidation?” he growled, his escalating haki causing the bear to step back and a few of the weaker pirates to shudder and stumble.

“You’ve made your point, Zoro-ya” Law interceded calmly, his grey eyes sharp. “Listen up!” he called firmly, his voice causing the crew to collect themselves. “Stay on your guard but make _no_ mistake...” he stated, his gaze taking in the renewed stances of the men he knew and trusted. “We’re the ones to be feared here, not them; if we’re to travel the seas and conquer Raftel than this is _nothing_ ” he reminded, his words rippling around the assembled submariners and electing calls of affirmation and admiration alike. 

Nodding his ascent to their change in attitude, the older of the swordsman smirked and nodded to the exit, his eyes watching appreciatively as Zoro stalked out of the sub with all the power and grace of a tiger; it was at this moment that the Surgeon of Death struggled to remember why he’d been so worried in the first place.

However, the flashing of golden eyes within the Shichibukai’s meeting-hall soon reminded him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after reading my first prompt (and going... ohmygodohmygodohmygod for a while because Mihawk/Zoro was my original OTP) I sat down and thought about how could the three of them meet up feasibly and...
> 
> Well... Here you go!
> 
> I hope that you like the first installment of your gift SphereShadow! More is on the way!
> 
> Keep those prompts coming people!
> 
> XD


	13. SphereShadow's Gift Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Spoilers?
> 
> Yeah... Spoilers... If you aren't up to date with the current manga/know who the current Shichibukai are...
> 
> This is AU; I hoped that I covered that during the first installment...
> 
> Oh, and SphereShadow, you delightful lil'minx you, I've continued this on to a third installment that I'll post before the weekend; this will be Explicit because, once I started, I just couldn't stop!
> 
> So... here's part 2!
> 
> Also, thanks for the next round of prompts guys! I'll get onto them asap! : )
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for the inspiration! 
> 
> XD
> 
> This chapter is rated T : )

“How strange to see you here, Roronoa...”

Somehow managing to quell the rising of his hackles, Trafalgar D. Water Law found himself encroaching on the younger swordsman’s personal space more than he should be in such a public setting as the gigantic doors to the Shichibukai’s private chamber slammed shut behind them.

“You are to become a Navy-Dog? How very surprising... and _disappointing_...”

Feeling his frown strengthen, his distrust of the world’s _greatest_ kenshi doubling as he went to insult the bastard in turn (for wasn’t he, too, a Navy Dog?) when the jade haired man he was accompanying let out a genuine, _pleased_ laugh.

“Sorry to disappoint your disappointment, Taka no Me” the First Mate chuckled, his singular eye sharp and full of challenge as they regarded each other, their bodies strangely relaxed and welcoming for a pair of rivals... far too _welcoming_ for Law’s liking, anyway.

“I only came here as a favour to Luffy, that, and I figured someone better make sure you were alive and well since Perona _isn’t_ the greatest of cooks... she hasn’t poisoned you again, has she?”

Feeling the stirring of something _very_ uncomfortable lurking in the back of his mind, the twenty eight year old found himself having to purposefully maintain a neutral expression when the raven haired Warlord chuckled good-naturedly, his smirk curved with all the devilish glee Law had so often seen on his own face when thinking of Zoro.

Could it be that...

“Ha, the girl is still a nuisance, but a progressively harmless one...”

No; surely he must be imagining...

“She still set on taking over the island? You better watch yourself, Mihawk, or she’ll persuade the Humandrills to revolt against you...”

And yet...

“Hmm? And you’d be against that idea, _apprentice_?”

The way that the older man close to purred the end of his sentences, the glint in his eye darkening almost predatorily... No, he was most certainly _not_ mistaken...

“Mataku... apprentice? You know how much I hate you calling me that...”

Mihawk was _flirting_...

“And yet you suffer the pet-names others place on you...”

He was _flirting_ with Zoro...

“What? Like I have a choice? You know how my crew are...”

 _His_ Zoro...

“If you are that put out by them then you should have accepted my offer; the life of a Prince would suit you well...”

 _His_...

“Hah! Oh yeah, _right_...” the jade-haired man snorted, his mouth opening to add further credence to his argument before, to the shock of all gathered...

“ _ **Roronoa!**_ ”

Blinking in unison, the trio of swordsmen turned to see the most comical of all the Shichibukai approaching with his large, bulbous nose bouncing as he ran towards and went to pounce on the youngest of the group; the three of them easily stepped to the side and watched with disinterest as Buggy ploughed into the ground. This in turn caused snickers and chuckles to ripple around the room.

“Maa~?! What’s with the frosty reception, huh?” the blue-haired man demanded as he shot to his feet and pointed at the one-eyed warrior. “You ungrateful brat! If it weren’t for me then you’d be...”

“Hou? And you are?”

“... _Nani!?_ You don’t even remember your good friend Buggy? The guy who set you on this course and **saved** your Captain? This is an outrage, you dumb, overly-brawny bastard! I have a good mind to...”

As the up-roar created by the _clown_ continued to draw interest from everyone within the room, Law found his charcoal eyes clashing with the golden hue of the older man, his right hand resting upon Kikoku in a _very_ deliberate gesture. 

“Trafalgar.”

“Dracule- _san_ ” he offered, his head not tilting in reverence nor acknowledging the other’s status in the slightest. 

“I believe it is you we have to thank for Roronoa joining us here, today?”

“Ah... just as I believe it is _you_ we have to thank for his current _prowess_ with a blade” he countered, a smirk slanting the formerly neutral stretch of his lips. “I must admit that _I_ have witnessed and benefitted from his increased _stamina_ ” he continued lightly, his smirk sharpening at the tightening of the other man’s expression for, regardless of how the older man’s presence had sparked a heat in his belly he _knew_ one, _crucial_ detail.

“Oh?”

He had been Zoro’s first.

“ _Hai_...” he drawled lazily, his eyes slanting to the man in question, his grin becoming cat-like. 

“I enjoy his stamina _very_ much...”


	14. SphereShadows Gift Part 3 (I'm such a tease!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh... sorry... I got too involved with plot... and I have a very big interview tomorrow so...
> 
> Smut next chapter? Yes, definitely!
> 
> This chapter is rated 'T' for allusions to sexual context.
> 
> **Spoilers in terms of current/New World based events!**

As predicted, the _meeting_ was standard and boring in so much as Akainu’s flunkies bantering on about Pirate-scourges, Yonko-rampages, the escalating drama involving the Vinsmoke family on the eve of the World Government’s meeting with the outer-kingdoms and what-not was concerned. It was, therefore, unsurprising that many of the Shichibukai looked bored to tears whilst the Navy officers became more and more upset and disgruntled.

“And _you_!” one particularly angry looking Admiral snarled, his pointy fingers jabbing in a disinterested Zoro’s direction. “The havoc you and your _nakama_ have caused throughout the oceans is simply deplorable! Don’t you know that setting fire to the World Government’s flag was a declaration of war?” he continued to thunder, his deep voice clashing with his weedy appearance. “Why in the world you’re sat here and not wrapped up in chains is _beyond_ me! I mean, just think about that _stunt_ you pulled in Dressrosa... and you _haven’t_ even contributed to the Navy in the same way as the rest of this _scum_ the powers that be _insist_ on dealing with have, you...”

“That is **enough** , Doshobu.”

Snapping his jaw shut, his weirdly skinny frame slamming back down into his seat at the huge-round table, the Admiral’s eyes (along with everyone else’s) turned to the giant screen powered by a large, demure looking den-den-transmitter-mushi as the head and shoulders of Akainu appeared. 

“I must apologise for my colleague’s outburst; Admiral Doshobu has only recently joined us through the New World draft and is, at present, _unaware_ of how the Shichibukai operates” he grunted out around a puff of cigar smoke. “However, I must admit that I share in his sentiment; if it weren’t for the World Government and the Gorosei still seeing a _need_ for your continued existence on the out-skirts of our ranks then, rest assured, every single one of you would be locked up in Impel-Down, but still...” he added before narrowed eyes re-focused on Zoro.

“Our offer of membership still stands _regardless_ of your current status as Mugiwara’s First-Mate, Roronoa. I’m assuming that your attendance means...”

“That I’ve come here to give you a message from my Captain, and nothing more” the kenshi interrupted, his words causing the assembled Navy officers to sputter and grunt curses; Boa Hancock, however, had pink hearts fluttering around her eyes for reasons that no man knew or dared to ask about.

“Nani? You dare to come here and...”

“See if the word of the Navy’s Fleet Leader could be trusted before a whole bunch of witnesses _including_ the Gorosei?” the jade haired man countered, his tone and posture suggesting that the whole conversation was utterly beneath him. “Your invitation didn’t come with any conditions and _certainly_ didn’t state that I’d be arrested for refusing... you’ve asked me here, _promising_ me free passage, to present an _offer_ , right? Well, thanks... but I decline” he said with a partial shrug. “And, as for the message, Luffy wants you to know that the next time he sees you... he’s going to kick your ass.”

Yowling in outrage, several of the Officers stood, their fists slamming on the desk whilst Buggy squealed, Hancock sighed and Law smirked; the rest of the Shichibukai looked on unperturbed whilst Akainu scowled fiercely around his cigars.

“Message received” he snarled. “Now get the hell out before I change my mind and have you executed” he growled.

Smirking and rising to his feet, Zoro offered a quick nod to Mihawk whom reciprocated the gesture before making his way towards the exit, a bored looking Law following him.

“Oi! Just where in the hell do you think you’re going, Trafalgar?!” an Officer yelled. “The meeting has yet to conclude...”

“I’ve seen and heard everything that I need to” he called before uttering a quiet _”room”_ , his right hand casting the blue sphere of his devil fruit ability whilst his left retrieved and “shambled” a heart onto the round-table. “Here’s my _payment_ for this month... it belongs to one of Kaido’s most prominent members who goes by the name of ‘Sheepshead’” he informed blandly as he and the younger man continued on their way out.

“Any resistance we meet as we leave here will be dealt with in kind” he added as the chamber doors were pulled open. “Tempt me into action and that will be another Schichibukai you lose...”

With that, the swordsmen ambled their way back through the maze of corridors in a companionable silence, their bodies watched with anger, suspicion and hatred as they casually made their approach to the docked sub; at the sight of them in the distance, Bepo began calling out, his voice louder than the dock-workers and machinery combined.

“Heh... that wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Chuckling, Law allowed himself a genuine smile as they regarded each other, their strides bringing them ever closer to the yellow vessel. “I’ll admit that the look on Akainu’s face was worth the fuel we burned to get here... but I’ll be happier when this place is in the rear view from my periscope” he answered, his eyes lingering on the sexy curve of the younger man’s lips before flitting around the rest of his face.

“Ehh? Something wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing... you look tired, though” the older commented, a playful gleam flickering across his charcoal-eyes. “As your _current_ doctor, I recommend you go _straight_ to bed once we’re onboard” he declared matter-of-factly, his smirk growing predatorily, especially as thoughts of the older Shichibukai still languishing away in the meeting room skittered across his mind’s eye.

“Hou?” Zoro close to purred as they made their way up the ladder which led to sub’s main entrance. “I guess I am a little sleep deprived thanks to those new, nightly work-out sessions you’ve prescribed... So, you gonna tuck me in, _doc_?” he added with a not so coy look over his shoulder. 

“Hmm, well, knowing how rebellious you are, I suppose I better make certain that you arrive at your destination safely... _umm_ although, to ensure that, I suppose it would be more convenient for you to be secured in mine” he said as Bepo both welcomed and shooed them inside with the urgent flapping of his arms and worried noises pouring from his mouth.

“Then, perhaps, I’ll check your temperature too... I can’t have you getting sick now, can I?”


	15. SphereShadows Gift Part 4 EXPLICIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Explicit Sexual Content AHOY! Consensual/possessive language/possessive touching. Sex in a Submarine ; )**

Hitting the Spartan mattress of the Sub’s _master_ suite with a surprised huff, Zoro managed to gasp between kisses as his coat, haramaki and swords were pulled from him in quick succession; damn, it was great to be ravished but hadn’t they been fucking for hours _before_ arriving at Mariejois?

“Hey... what’s the rush?” he breathed, his back arching when a clever mouth found and manipulated the untouched lobe of his right ear. 

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Eh?! No! I-I... err, hell, no... it’s just...” the younger protested when a swift, deft hand went to rub at his trapped erection which was becoming painfully constrained within the folds of his black pants. “You just seem a little... _ahh_...”

“Can I help it that I enjoy you so much?” the Surgeon of Death purred, his breath purposefully cooling the lobe he’d just been nibbling. “Surely being spread out beneath me and screaming as I fuck you is where you belong, right?” he added, the sexy lit of his voice deepening as he moved to lie atop the slightly shorter man, his hips nestling comfortably between eagerly parted legs.

“O-oh... I love it when you... you talk like that...” the jade haired kenshi hissed when that sinfully talented mouth started to work on the tanned column of his neck, the feeling of sharp teeth and soft, supple lips interchanging whilst strong fingers worked to remove his pants. 

“Umm... this isn’t because Taka no Me was... _whumph_!”

Huffing into the mattress, the covers long since banished to the floor, Zoro found himself pinned on his stomach with a strong, close to painful bite blossoming at the juncture between his neck and shoulder as his pants were literally torn from his legs.

“ _Law_!”

“So you _knew_ that bastard was eye-fucking you?”

“W-what? You’re being ridiculous... I was... _agh_... going to say... _ahh!_... _talking_ to me... gah! Quit with the biting! We agreed that we wouldn’t leave _obvious_ marks on each other!” he tried to snarl whilst his now very naked body writhed beneath a still **irritatingly** clothed Captain.

“I think that you need _reminding_ of just whom you’re dealing with here, _Zoro-ya_ ” the older growled, his devil-fruit ability activating to remove his clothes and fetch up a bottle of lube to his hand in quick succession; “I am Trafalgar D. Water Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, a Shichibukai _and_ the Surgeon of Death” he informed darkly, his smirk a razor-sharp line. 

“And you, Zoro-ya, are my prisoner... what happens to you from here is completely _my_ decision... you’re at _my_ mercy and I shall mark you where I please...”

Shuddering at the possessive tone filling his ears, the idea of someone, let alone someone like _Law_ who could certainly have his pick of men and women alike, found him so desirable that he’d become _jealous_ was adding fuel to the already raging fire powering through his blood and pooling in his loins.

“A-ah... what about... the alliance... _hah!_ ” the kenshi panted, the rough insertion of a middle finger having his singular eye roll back, a groan fleeing his lips as he bucked at the feeling of being so suddenly filled, the slick, cooling lube (a mint flavoured one from the smell of it; Law’s lubricant of choice at the moment) his lover was using making him quiver. 

“Umm? Didn’t Nico-ya say it best on Punk Hazard? Pirate Alliances are fraught with betrayal and double crossing....” he murmured, his index finger joining in the effort to stretch the hot, _tight_ passage he was so desperate to enjoy. “Perhaps I’ll simply lock you up in my brig, your body naked, _open_ and on display for whenever I want you...” he continued, his free hand snatching up and securing the jade haired man’s wrists above his head as a third finger continued the exploration, their tips pressing insistently against the other pirate’s prostate. 

“Ahh... ahh... ahhh... Law... You...”

“Then...” he added, his fingers crooking at the tips, their calloused tips probing and messaging the sweet spot that has his prisoner yowling into the mattress. “...if you’re _well-behaved_ , I may allow you to roam the borders of my domain, collared, of course...”

“Oh, _of course-e-e_... ahh... please... please _stop_ teasing me...” the younger close to whimpered, his hips bucking uselessly into the mattress whilst the akuma no mi user continued to lather slick, minted lube inside of him.

“Stop teasing me, what?”

Snarling, his teeth trying to gnash at the bedding, Zoro screwed his eye shut and tried to focus on something, _anything_ other than the spikes of pleasure lancing through his brain and turning his joints to jelly; he needed to focus, to take some control back... He needed to...

“ **Argh!** ” 

“I’m waiting, Zoro-ya and, from where I’m lying, I think that I can hold out for far longer than you can... your inexperience, although a bonus for me, is ultimately your undoing... or, at least it will be until I _ruin_ you completely... Now” he purred out, the slow, deep thrusting of his fingers developing into a steady, persistent rhythm. 

“Is there something you want to say to me?”

“Law...”

“Hmm?”

“Please stop teasing me... _Senchou_ ” Zoro keened, his mind barely able to remember why using the honorific he reserved for Luffy was such a turn-on for his lover as the swift removal of talented fingers left him open and desperate. “Can’t you just...”

Allowing his teeth to slam back into the marks they’d made earlier, Law aligned himself with familiar ease before thrusting forward; the sounds of synchronised moans filled the cabin as the older man slid in to the hilt, his hips slamming home with a satisfied groan. Gods... it didn’t seem to matter how many time or how _hard_ he bore down on the younger man, Zoro’s channel remained deliciously tight, his naturally sweltering temperature causing the devil fruit user to sigh in ecstasy. He could stay here, his member completely submerged and encased by hot, quivering walls forever...

“Ahh... move... Law... I... I _need_...”

Removing his teeth, sharp charcoal eyes momentarily admiring the purpling surrounding the indents he’d left there, Law levered himself up on his free arm, his right hand still securing the wrists of his captive as he began to thrust with deep, purposeful motions, his smirk deepening when the younger howled in time. It seemed as though thoroughly mapping where the other’s prostate was had been a worthwhile exercise, especially when the kenshi beneath him writhed and whimpered so beautifully beneath his ministrations.

“I got you, Zoro-ya... ahh... just try to relax a little” he breathed huskily, his hips snapping against the other’s rump in an attempt to press deeper into the all but scalding channel. “God... how do you do this to me?” he murmured into the neck he’d been so thoroughly abusing earlier, his grip on the other’s wrists releasing before, to the slightly shorter pirate's chagrin, both of his hands were captured and laced into inked ones, securing them tightly.

“Ooh... God... _Law_... harder... harder...” Zoro found himself crying, his strong hips trying to rise and meet the slow, _maddening_ pace that his partner was setting. “ _Faster..._... ugghhh!” 

Growling at the request, the Surgeon of Death bore down onto his lover, his thrusts doubling in tempo and force as he felt himself hitting his limit.

“Do you think you can _cum_ if I leave you untouched?” he breathed raggedly, their interlocked fingers squeezing and straining. “Beg me... and I’ll make you cum... so _sweetly_...” he promised, the sound of sweat slicked flesh slapping together almost as loud as their moans.

“ _Please... please... Law... you have to..._ ” Zoro whined, his trapped erection finding very little friction against the mattress since the slightly taller man was effectively pinning him in place. “ _Law..._ ”

“...You... ever going to allow... someone else to... to fuck you like this?”

“No...”

“...Luffy may be the Captain... of your cause... but who is the... the Captain of your _body_?”

“... You are...”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Hai!”

Snarling possessively, Law wrenched his right hand (albeit reluctantly) away to shove it under Zoro’s firm, impressive eight pack until he found the straining member and began to tug in time with the hard, deep thrusting of his hips, his eyes rolling when the younger pirate clenched and cried out. Then, with a few harder, faster strokes, his still lube slicked fingers helping to generate the traction needed, the jade haired kenshi came with a scream, his lips mouthing the Captain’s name.

Howling his pleasure, Law only needed two or three more thrusts before slamming home, his balls clenching as he exploded inside of his lover, his whole body jerking with the force of his orgasm before he collapsed, boneless, atop the bronze-skinned man, his hips rutting in spasms as he filled the other to the brim.

At this rate, allowing Zoro to rejoin his crew was becoming less likely... and the idea of keeping him as a harem-slave in his brig all the more appealing...


	16. Gift for SphereShadow: I Think I Love You, You Self-Sacrificing Baka (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T to E (this first instalment is T for blood/near-death Zoro and stressed/protectively angry Law).
> 
> Pairing: Law/Zoro.
> 
> Summary: On their way to Wano Kingdom the Heart Pirates stop at an uncharted island to restock and plan their entrance now that the Kingdom itself is insight.
> 
> However, upon landing on the _jima_ , the crew and their new allies soon find out _why_ Kin’emon and Kanjuro have never seen, let alone sailed to the large area just off the coast of their mist-strewn Land of Samurai’s.
> 
> Who’d have thought that a giant turtle would choose now to surface or that the growth upon its back would hold such violent, lethally sharp, carnivorous plants?
> 
> Bepo and Usopp both agree that their nakama should never have left the sub to explore, Law is pissed by Zoro’s nonchalance and Roronoa, himself, thinks that everyone should just calm down; nearly dying is not that same as _actually_ dying, after all.
> 
> Robin is just enjoying the _ship_ , really...

“God damn-it Zoro-ya! Why did you push me out of the way?! What in the world were you thinking?!”

“I already told you...” Zoro wheezed, his pupil narrowing with pain even as the surgeon’s akuma no mi worked to repair the damage; “I _wasn’t_ ” he managed, his eye now screwed shut even as Law’s fingers moved to stitch and sew the younger male’s flesh back together.

“Hang in there bro!” Franky cried from the edge of the clearing, his metal limbs pounding, crushing and tearing at the snapping heads of the weird plants which were currently trying to eat them; “I’ll avenge you! Oowww!”

“Senchou! Nose-kun has nearly finished the flame-thrower!” Bepo called over the sounds of the ravenous vegetation bashing their razor-edged maws and struggling to reach them with their whistling, spiked appendages. “Is Roronoa-kun okay to be moved? If we don’t make a run for it soon we might not make it out!” he added, his arms frantically waving at the swathes of mucky-greenery; “they’re regenerating faster than we can kill ‘em!”

“Then let’s go already” Zoro chipped in through a huff; “I’m fine to go, so can’t we just...”

“That plant almost tore you in half! You’re _lucky_ that you’re still breathing!” Law seethed; “Jean Bart! Get over here, you’re going to carry Zoro-ya (“he’s going to _what_!?”); Penguin, you and the others are going to close ranks behind us with Robo-ya whilst Nose-ya and Samurai-ya lead” he ordered. “So far the only thing these bastards hate is fire so keep those torches lit and be careful of Nico-ya’s extended arms... if we’re going to make it back to the beach then an umbrella of flames is our best chance.”

Shouting their acknowledgement of his orders, the alliance members clumped themselves together with a focused Jean-Bart (and his grumpy, squirming cargo) at their centre.

“Move!”

“Aaaauuuuu!”

Torches raised, their determined faces staring down the writhing, starving hoards, the combined crews rushed forward whilst Robin’s additional limbs waved burning branches from out of their heads, necks, shoulders and sides.

“Damn-it! Put me down! I can help!”

“If Senchou says you’re to be carried, then you’re to be carried and that’s that” Jean-Bart responded, his naturally grimaced face made all the more intimidating as he stomped on a sapling trying to snag at his ankles. “Keep strugglin’ like you are and you’ll be over my shoulder and not in m’arms” he warned gruffly whilst Kin’emon hacked his blazing katana into a dense patch of plants which howled and screeched but failed to die.

“Naa! Law-dono! We’re getting closed in!”

“Waahhhh! We’re doomed! I’m running out of fuel!” Usopp squealed; “what are we gonna do?!”

“We just need to get a hundred feet or so closer to the beach!” the Captain roused; “I can use _’shambles’_ to get us the rest of the way but we _must_ keep going! These things aren’t effected by my _’room’_ so we have got to get closer!”

“You heard him men! Push forward!” Bepo seconded; “remember what these bastards did to Roronoa-kun!” 

“ _Oi..._ ”

“Aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu!!”

And so, with that, the alliance ploughed forward until they crested a hill; the ocean was, at last, in sight.

“ _Room!_ ”

And should a certain surgeon have been running next to his colossal subordinate, his charcoal eyes constantly flicking to the scowling kenshi cradled within the safety of two massive arms, then no one said anything.

“ _Shambles!_ ”


	17. Gift for SphereShadow: I Think I Love You, You Self-Sacrificing Baka (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: this chapter is rated G as it's mainly my Zoro-worshipping through an ever observant Robin : )
> 
> SMUT will feature in the next installment!
> 
> ; 3

“You’re being entirely too hard on yourself, Tora-o...”

Blinking (and silently scolding himself for allowing someone to get so close without noticing), Law turned his brooding gaze from the waves that slapped against his currently floating sub to the only female Straw-hat, his scowl remaining even as she offered him a jacket to help ward off the chilled night-air.

“I’m not in the mood for talking...”

“You never are when I’m around, it seems” the older pirate offered, her tone playful whilst she extended the clothing; “so, perhaps we can reach a compromise in you listening while I talk” she furthered before joining him by the singular deck’s railing, her hands resting on it lightly as she looked up at the full-moon.

“I know that what happened today is something that’s playing on your mind... if it’s not too forward of me to say, I should imagine that you’re reading into it greatly because of all the strife you endured as a child...” she began, his blue irises narrowing when the man huffed but made no move to leave. “Speaking as someone who has lived through a similar hell myself, I used to constantly wonder how or why members of the crew would do things and, out of all of them, no one perplexed me more than Roronoa Zoro...”

“You’re talking in past tense?”

“Hai” the woman affirmed, her smile growing and warming as she spoke despite the cold mist ghosting towards them from the island they’d be landing on tomorrow; “when I first joined Luffy, ah, or should I say when I _demanded_ Luffy accept me upon sparing my life in Alabasta, Zoro was cold, haughty and wary around me... and yet” she murmured. “When it came to our first adventure together, a strange trek through a sky-island ruled by a mad-man, I was attacked and he saved me, put my body in a safe place and rushed my attacker regardless of his own well-being and safety” she said, a mirthless chuckle spilling from her lips.

“At first, I thought it might just be something to do with his morality or some code of conduct which, much like Sanji, would mean he’d rush to the defence of any woman because he thought our sex to be weaker...” she admitted with a little shrug. “Then, after I saw him assisting injured men in the same way, I assumed that it was his role as first-mate that led him to act so valiantly... surely you’ve noticed it, too? That gruff exterior of his is quite the clever cover for it, wouldn’t you agree? That’s why, I suppose, it took me quite some time to spot it... However, when you observe him, what he does for us, his nakama, is so much _more_ than that of a superior officer supporting his crew... He helps Chopper wash his back and he never attempts to view Nami or I when we’re bathing, unlike _most_ of the men” she added, a little chuckle leaving her lips when Law grunted at her words.

“Also, despite being at odds with Sanji, he always dries the dishes... he plays games with Luffy regardless of the immature nature of our captain’s whims, he tests equipment for Franky and Usopp, trains with Brook and, I fear, sleeps so often in the day because he takes the majority of night watches...” she sighed, her tone a little wistful.

“Therefore, as time went on I grew to know and understand one _very_ important thing about that man” she relayed through a genuine smile.

“Oh?”

“Umm... I have learned by watching him fight, hearing him talk and observing what he does that Zoro has a heart bigger than all four Blues put together but, just like the Allblue, it’s hiding in plain-sight” she stated warmly.

“What he did for you today, throwing himself into harm’s way, nearly dying, is something he’s done for every single one of his crew more than once... he even offered his own life to Bartholomew Kuma to spare us all... ah, but that’s not my story to tell” she insisted, her face serious as she turned to regard him. “It is a story that only myself, Sanji and Brook know... and I would prefer if it was kept that way...”

“Wakata...” the surgeon responded, his head bowed; “but I am _not_ his nakama, our alliance is only...” 

“Law” the older cut through, her hand latching onto his shoulder, the motion jarring him and forcing their eyes to meet; “you are under-selling yourself and what you mean to him... when Zoro decides someone is his nakama that is _not_ something that he can or ever will take lightly” she warned. “If he had died today, because of that plant, then he would have died knowing that you would live... it’s that simple.”

“But I’m not...”

“You are one of his precious people, whether you like it or not” she insisted, her fingers giving his shoulder a sisterly squeeze; “there is no need to repay him, there is no hidden agenda and, regardless of what you think this had _nothing_ to do with the alliance” she affirmed. “This was simply Zoro doing what he always does... putting the lives of those he loves before his own” she murmured, her eyes softening when a dawning realisation washed across the olive-skinned pirate’s face.

“Please do not treat your saved life as anything other than a gift he was more than pleased to give you...”


	18. Gift for SphereShadow: I Think I Love You, You Self-Sacrificing Baka (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated ‘T-M’ for nakedness, grumpy-fluff, kissing and apologies that don’t particular sound apologetic but _totally_ are.
> 
> The final chapter will just be a SMUT fest so, if you don’t like hot and heavy, stop reading this gift-fic after this one and thanks so much for the kudos/support!
> 
> **(I’m still accepting prompts if you have any! See chapter 1 for my three rules!)**

“Did I wake you?”

Snorting, his body unmoving from its position upon the double bed within Law’s master-suite (well, what counted as a master-suite within a submarine meant for piracy, not comfort), Zoro regarded the man who just entered the metallic _box_ of a room with a neutral expression, his eye narrowed.

“You still pissed?”

Sighing, his charcoal eyes meeting one mist grey orb, Law carefully placed his nodachi beside the door (to rest among the three katanas already placed there) and began unbuttoning his shirt; “what makes you think I was pissed in the first place, hm?”

“You’re such a smart-ass...” the jade haired kenshi grumbled, his naked body still laying stomach down upon the covers; “oi, what you said about scarring earlier...”

“You shouldn’t” the older cut in, his legs moving him towards the Spartan, en-suite bathroom he’d insisted upon when he first commissioned the sub to be built; “unlike that _butcher_ who stitched you up after meeting with Dracule, I take pride in my work... you won’t have so much as a blemish” he admitted with a shrug before disappearing.

“Then why did you...”

“I told you that your back would be ruined because I wanted to hurt you, you idiot” came the nonplussed reply.

“So you _are_ pissed...”

“I think _was_ is a better word” the surgeon called, the sounds of water running and a brush hurriedly scouring over teeth filling the air as Zoro huffed into the pillow he’d pooled under his head, the neutral line of his face tilting into a frown. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Choking slightly, his mouth (a little too) violently expelling his toothpaste, Law studied himself in the mirror, splashed the still running water upon his face, took a breath and walked himself back out of the little cleaning area to review the man he’d (fairly innocently) started to sleep with on the cusp of their burgeoning friendship. However, now he was facing a man whom he not only respected, a man who’d offered both his body and his solace during one of Law’s darkest time, but a _lover_...

And a small part of him (the one who had seen too much, lost too much) felt absolutely _terrified_ when he acknowledged that.

“Well?”

“No, no I don’t want you to go” he admitted, his eyes meeting Zoro’s look and matching it will for will; “what I _want_ is to crawl on-top of you, spread you over my bed and bury myself in you until you scream... but before that, I suppose, I should apologise for what was said when we got back...”

“Oh, well, if you _suppose_...”

“Now who’s being pissy?”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding” the jade haired man managed to chuckle out, the tense lines of his back softening at the other’s admission; “what’re you waiting for then, an invitation? It is _your_ bed, after-all” he added, his lips morphing into a smirk when he surgeon barked out a surprised, pleased laugh.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Law’s laughter was one of his favourite sounds.

“Yari, yari, you’re so demanding these days...”

Especially when it was accompanied by that smouldering gaze which promised a good hour or three of his third favourite thing after training and booze. 

“I’m a pirate, what do you expect?”

Grinning at the other’s simple reply, the younger man’s tone warm and free of stress, Law felt his own worry melt away and, regardless of his initial distrust of the woman, he found himself sending a silent word of thanks to Nico Robin as, without her intervention, this night may have turned out very differently.

“That you are, Zoro-ya” he murmured, his hands deftly unbuckling and pulling down his jeans and underwear; “but what is a measly pirate to a Captain, hmm?”

“ _Measly_? Oh, well, if that’s how you feel I suppose I better take myself out of your quarters and back down to the engine-room... _hey! No fair!_ ” he close to chortled when Law huffed and launched himself onto the now chuckling kenshi, his body lying comfortably between parted thighs whilst his arms pillowed upon strong, broad shoulders.

“No, no, no, Zoro-ya, a subordinate’s place is always _under_ a Captain, now isn’t that so? Doesn’t this feel right? Neh?”

Snorting, his body sinking into the mattress thanks to the additional (but thoroughly welcome) weight, the jade-haired First-Mate allowed a sigh to bubble up and curl out of him; he wasn’t that sentimental, or anything, but the thought that the older man might have dismissed him only minutes ago had _actually_ stressed him out. 

Damn, maybe he was getting himself in a little too deep here...

“Yari, yari, you’re thinking too hard” Law murmured, his lips having (somehow) gotten dangerous close to his most sensitive ear, a devious tongue giving the lobe a lick and causing the younger man to shudder; “not that I’m one to criticise on that front” he added, his body pressing more firmly so that Zoro could _feel_ the long, _thick_ erection pressed into the small of his back. 

“This your idea of an apology, tora-o?”

“Umm... it’s a start” the tattoo slacked male purred; “but you’re right” he admitted, a puff of air ghosting over the wetted skin, causing his lover to stutter on a moan. “I had no right to yell at you, especially not in front of our crew-mates... it was disrespectful and, as I’ve come to see, ungrateful of me” he said whilst leaning ever closer to the flesh he was toying with. “But I _hated_ watching that god-awful plant tear into you and in this past month, with Dressrosa I... well, let’s just say that I don’t _like_ feeling helpless and when those bastard greens just kept regenerating regardless of my powers I...” he sighed, his lips all but touching the quivering, un-pierced ear. 

“Zoro-ya?”

“Un?”

“From now on, the only thing allowed to _tear into you_ is **me**...”


	19. Gift for SphereShadow: I Think I Love You, You Self-Sacrificing Baka (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is rated 'E' for graphic, anal sex, nudity, teasing, sexually assaulted Franky (it's comedy, it's fine) and _Yaoi-fangirl-Robin_ (because I believe, in my heart, that should yaoi exist in the world of One Piece then she would _totally_ be one)!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> : 3

“Oi, Robin, what’s with the blush all of the sudden, are you feeling okay?”

Blinking rapidly, her head turning (far faster than what she should have allowed and certainly quicker than her usual demeanour would call for), the archaeologist regarded the sharp-shooter next to her (as they enjoyed an evening meal within the sub’s large, yet austere mess-hall) before touching her face.

It was burning.

“Neh? W-as ‘tha?” Franky chimed in from her left, his hulking form peering down at her after he put down the plate he was shovelling food from. “Nah? You alright? You look all...” he added before, a shimmer rippling across his glasses and the growing, salacious smile spreading across his lips, the blue haired male let a _dirty_ chuckle roll up and out of him.

Robin steeled herself for the worst.

“ _Ooh_... I see what’s going on here...” the older man close to purred, his head tilting closer to the woman who vehemently turned away with a huff whilst Usopp, Kanjuro and Kin’emon watched the exchange with perplexed expressions and mouthfuls of the Heart Pirates’ favourite stew.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” she insisted, the pink still high on her cheeks as she grasped her mug of tea and took a deep drink from it.

“Neither do we, Robo-dono” the flame wielder expressed; “for, in Wano Country, a woman blushing is a common occurrence when she is in the presence of strong, virile men such as ourselves...”

“Umm? Oh yeah? Well, I’m pretty _sure_ it’s not _us_ virile men that our friend here is blushing over... who’d have thought that _you_ would use those sneaky powers of yours to listen in while they’re...”

“ _Tres flouer..._ ”

“Eh?”

“ _Clutch!_ ”

“ _Oooooooowwwwwwwwww!!_ ” the cyborg howled, his massive body falling off the communal bench they were sharing, a pair of dainty hands ruthlessly bunched into the front of his speedos whilst Usopp and the two samurai sprang up and hurriedly moved away from the serenely smiling _former_ assassin even as several members of Law’s crew cried out in sympathy and distress.

And _speaking_ of Law...

“ _Ahhh... come on... I’m... I’m **stretched** already..._ ”

Grinning, his keen eyes watching the three fingers he’d sent to _smooth the way_ disappear back inside the criminally tight and blissfully hot channel he was about to enjoy, his mind took a moment or two to marvel at the sweltering grip the other offered him.

It didn’t seem to matter how often they enjoyed each other or what positions they used, the younger man’s body just _didn’t_ become lax.

“ _Law..._ ”

It seemed that the luck of **D** was with him in more ways than one...

“Ugh... at this... this rate I’ll j-just... have to... _finish_ myself...”

“You dare touch yourself without my permission and I’ll lash you to the bed” the Captain warned, his rich baritone causing the suppliant (thoroughly massaged both _inside_ and out; he’d always preferred to give and receive an apology of actions as opposed to words, after all) First-Mate beneath him to shiver, Law grinned from his position sprawled next to the kenshi, his slick-glistened hand finally pulling away.

“ _Q-quit... quit fucking teasin’ me... y-you're forgiven... alright?_ ” the younger close to mewed, his form spread-eagle over oil ruined sheets, his face flushed and eye closed as he panted; damn, who’d have thought that _pleasure_ could disarm him like this?

The thought, itself, should have been worrying enough; however, he also had a predatory man lining up behind him who was preparing to take _full_ advantage of this newly exposed weakness.

“Are you sure?”

Groaning into the pillows, his muscles too loose to provided any kind of physical retaliation, Zoro could only roll his eye when the older man chuckled, a warm hand with clever, dry fingers kneading the back of his neck, the jade haired male allowed a smile to tug at his lips when the other _finally_ lay atop him.

“Law...”

“Just relax, Zoro-ya... you’re still injured, you know...”

“ _You’ll_ be injured if you don’t hurry up and... **_Hhhhaaaaaa... you bast-ard..._** ” he close to whined, his fists balling the blankets when, in accordance with his demands, the Captain pressed his long, thick length roughly into olive-skinned man, his teeth gritting at the pleasure rippling up his core, to his brain and back again.

“Wari... I... I didn’t want to fight with you again, Zoro-ya...”

“ _You’re a bastard... don’t believe for a _second_ that I’m... I’m not _on to you__ ” the First Mate spat, the feeling of the (what he’d once found intimidating) length stretching him to the point of madness, the slick, honey-scented lube (luckily) gliding it to _nudge_ at his prostate, the pleasure causing his toes to curl and his words to stutter.

Bracing his arms on either side of the slighter shorter man before sneaking his left under the others wash-board stomach to wrapping around and tease the straining member he found there, Law pressed his chin onto the kenshi’s right shoulder as he started to thrust with slow, _deep_ movements, his eyes closing whilst he moaned into his lover’s ear.

“ _Law..._ ”

Smirking, his experienced hand mirroring his hips movements, the Captain focused on enjoying the tight heat that suckled at him like a starving mouth, his erection pulsing in time with the grasping walls which ensconced him.

He’d had a handful of _partners_ in his time, men and women both, however, no one had satisfied him to this extent so far.

It was a struggle to keep himself under control; in fact, the more he pushed into the passage, his ears delighting in the cries he was pulling from the usually reserved man, his hips angling to ensure that he hit the prostate with every thrust, Law found himself wondering if he could ever be satisfied by anyone else.

“Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... there... there I’m... _Law_...”

It was better not to think about it.

“ _Ahhh... ahh... I’m... I’m going to..._ ”

Sucking hungrily at the tanned flesh on offer, his pace quickening, Law could hear his own ragged breathing patter over the thunder in his ears whilst he ploughed forward, his own hand fisting in the covers as he thrust for all he was worth, the tugging of the younger man’s member becoming feverish.

“ _Nnnggghhhhh! Law!!_ ”

Slamming his teeth into the shoulder, the motion causing Zoro to cry out, the rush of pain mixing with his pleasure causing him to _tighten_ to the point of madness, Law growled through his release as he slammed home, his shaft filling the younger man as his hips stuttered in time with the spasms of ecstasy cresting over him in waves.

As they collapsed together, their sweat peppered bodies gleaming in the unnatural, electric light which dominated the chamber, the pair sighed and relaxed into kiss.

And, if somewhere Nico Robin was being handed a tissue for her sudden nose-bleed, no one dared to question her about it.


	20. RoLal’s Gift Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have written one somewhere...
> 
> This chapters rating is General to set the scene... however, as was requested: if not next chapter, then the one after shall definitely be **rating: Explicit for anal sex/sexual language and tattoo worship**.
> 
> Pairing: Law/Zoro.
> 
> Summary: AU in which Law is the owner of a very successful Tattoo Parlour and Zoro the long suffering son of the City’s Mayor (Dracule Mihawk) and _older_ brother of a tattoo obsessed Perona; who knew that approaching his sister’s idol with “the shovel talk” on his lips would lead to one of the best nights of his life?
> 
> I hope that you like it and don’t mind that I put an AU spin on your awesome idea; please let me know what you think as it’s not too late for me to change it!

“You really shouldn’t be following me, you know...”

“Hou?” Zoro quipped, his handsome face thoroughly unimpressed whilst his twin sister continued to march ahead of him through the seedy back-streets of the City Centre, her pink hair and steam-punk boots drawing little attention from the similarly dressed youths peering out from sordid looking internet cafes and _alternate_ fashion boutiques. His form (dressed in his standard black pants, boots and classic white ‘t’ divided by a green haramaki loaded with three covered but still very _obvious_ katanas) however, seemed to be causing quite the stir; heh, maybe his lack of guy-liner was making them nervous...

“Teme! Don’t you _’hou’_ me, nii-chan, you know how I feel about things that aren’t cute” the dark eyed girl said through a pout whilst looking over her shoulder to glare at the jade haired man beneath the pink tassels of an even pinker umbrella. “Why can’t you just go away and work out like you normally do, or something?”

“Hmm? So... you’d prefer Chichi-ue to follow you instead?” he countered, his words causing the nineteen year old to freeze mid-step, a blue shade descending from the novelty crown on her head down to her shoulders as a worried tremble wracked her lithe frame. “Ah well, I guess I could call him and say that you weren’t happy with _me_ checking this place out... I’m _sure_ that he’d be more than happy to...”

“ _Nii-chan! Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you, huh?!_ ”she cried whilst spinning on her block heels to offer up a pathetic, watery expression. “You’re not _really_ gonna get Papa involved, are you? Ahh! He’ll have Death Surgeon’s Inc. closed down...”

“That is one of the perks of being Mayor, I suppose...”

“ **Maa! Zoro!** You can’t let him do that! Law-kun is the most amazing...”

“Hou? Law- _kun_ is it?” the swordsman interrupted, his mist-grey eyes narrowing whilst deft hands moved to clutch the hilts of Wado and Kitesu, his darkening aura suggesting the wrappings he had to conceal them under would prove no barrier should he have to slice up the man his little sister was clearly pining over. 

“Gyahh! Why am I stuck in a family of such scary men?! Why can’t you be nice to me?! Law-kun is a very good friend of mine...”

“He’s twenty-five, just shipped in from Flevance in North Blue, owned this _parlour_ for less than two months and **you** have been going their every other day... do you think Chichi-ue would have had me come check the guy over if he knew that you’d been ditching your College lectures to ‘ _hang-out_ ’ with him and his crew?”

Gaping at the words spilling from the older twin’s mouth, Perona blinked, twitched and blinked a few more times before looking down, the tips of her index fingers poking together in the same guilty gesture Zoro had seen a thousand times before, her bottom lip sticking out as she sniffed.

“ _Nii-chan_... it’s just... ano... I _like_ studying Gothic History at College... but Law-kun said that he could offer me an apprenticeship... and you _know_ how much I love my art-work...” she sniffled pathetically, her pig-tails bouncing in time with her barely stifled whimpering.

Regarding her with a resigned sigh, a strong thread of fondness beating through his heart as he closed the gap and placed a strong hand upon a dainty shoulder to offer a reassuring squeeze; “Oi... look at me... Papa doesn’t need to know _everything_... just take me to see the guy and we’ll work something out from there, okay?” 

Nodding, her shoulders drooping at the thought of what was to come, Perona turned and resumed her walk; if her hand snatched up her brother’s to pull him along then she would argue to her back-teeth that it was to keep the slightly (three minutes to be exact) older man from wandering away and getting lost.


	21. RoLal’s Gift Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General - this will be upped to Explicit by part 4.
> 
> Short and sweet ; )

Heart Pirate’s Inc, as Zoro expected, was definitely out of the ordinary enough to garner his fickle sister’s interest. 

“Why is it so... _yellow_?” he asked, his mist-grey eyes narrowing into an unimpressed look almost identical to his father’s.

“Isn’t it kawaii?” Perona sighed as they hovered by the entrance, her hands wildly gesturing from the huge smiley face which made up the logo painted intricately on the wide, screen-glass window that allowed passers-by an almost uninhibited view of the equipment and art work within. “Law-kun loves the sea and pirates and...”

“Then why the submarine motif?” Zoro interrupted, his head cocking to the side. “Name _one_ pirate that used a submarine and I’ll drop it...”

“Ugh! Zoro no baka! That’s not the point! There’s _a lot_ competition for tattooists in this district” the pink haired girl snapped, her brows furrowing with irritation. “Besides, it looks sugoi! And you’ll be hard-pressed to find a crew of this skill level anywhere else this close to Galley-La, you mark my words! Now come on! You wanna see inside then we’re going in!” Perona declared with an intensity that would have most people running in the opposite direction. “Maa~ Law-kun is going to be so surprised and so _pleased_ that I’ve brought him some virgin-flesh to work with!”

“Oi, I never said anything about...”

A little bell rang over their heads as Perona all but bulldozed them into the currently _quiet_ tattoo parlour, her over-enthusiastic waving doing little to rile or rouse the sleepy artists as they lounged on sofas, chairs and... was that a guy in a polar-bear onesie?

“Ohayo mina-chan!” she called boisterously. “This is my brother Zoro... Nii-chan, this is Shachi-san, Penguin-san and Bepo-chan” she introduced whilst each member of the lounging posse raised their heads or hands when called. 

“Eto... is Law-kun not here? He said he would be...”

“Senchou’s in the back” Bepo announced, the hood of his onesie completely obscuring his features as he stretched upon the couch at the back of the parlour, his face still pointed downward as he continued to watch something on the tablet laying in front of him on a cushion. “He’s cussing out that stupid delivery boy... turns out he brought sandwiches _again_ ” he continued with a tired, over-bearing sigh.

“What? How much of an idiot can you be? Everyone _knows_ how much Law-kun hates bread...” 

“Eh? Who in their right mind hates bread?” Zoro snorted, his disinterested gaze roaming from retro-styled chairs to Banksy prints and tattoo kits. “Doesn’t it just taste of what you put onto it?” he added with a shrug, his feet turning him to view another area of the _parlour_... only to come face to face with the scowling countenance of a handsome, tanned, feather-collar wearing man who was peering down at him imperiously.

“Zoro-ya, I take it?”

“Yeah, so what if I am?”

“Umm? Oh nothing...” the tattooist all but purred, his lips tilting into a smirk that had the kenshi blushing despite himself.

“Perona-hime just forgot to mention how attractive her kuodai was, that’s all...”


	22. RoLal's Gift: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere, go find it : )
> 
> Sorry for the major delay folks! For those of you not reading my Marvel works let me just say that my laptop met a nasty fate at the hands of my five-year-old nephew and his glass of milk...
> 
> Anywho... here's the next installment: it's rated 'T' for kissing... the next chapter WILL be explicit!
> 
> Thanks again for your comments and support; I will get onto the other requests I've been given and will contact those of you who've PM'd me asap!

Blinking, her wide, dark eyes roaming from her brother to her senpai, Perona felt her lips pull from the worried frown she’d been sporting to a pleased, devious little smile.

“Maa~ Penguin-kun, come show me the latest designs you’re working on” she cooed whilst twirling away from the men who were regarding each other with (on Zoro’s part) embarrassment and (for Law) intense interest. “I think my nii-chan has a few questions for Law-kun... and not _all_ of them will be about why I skip classes to come here” she added with a giggle; when Law’s crew joined in with sniggers the jade haired kenshi felt his face heat whilst the older man sharpened his grin.

“Sou ka... Zoro-ya, why don’t you come up to my office? I’ve been compiling the paper-work for our hime’s apprenticeship if you’d like to, umm, _look ‘em over_?”

Feeling his teeth grind whilst his face grew even hotter, the jade-haired twin cast a quick glance to his still giggling sister before clenching his fists and nodding stiffly for the other man to lead the way; if he gave his patented death glare to the guy in the onesie for wolf-whistling then it was the bastard’s own fault. 

_“~Waa... so scary...~”_ Bepo gasped as he fell over, his antics momentarily distracting the tattoo artists and a grinning Person whilst Law un-hooked a silken-rope that blocked off the room’s only stairway, his long, lean legs easily climbing the steep steps. Huffing and rolling his eyes, Zoro began his own ascent, his mist-grey eyes widening when the older man led him down a short corridor before kicking open a graffiti strewn door and sauntering inside.

“ _This_ is an office?” he asked, his right brow cocked in a scrutiny greatly resembling his dark-haired father’s.

Grinning, his form folding gracefully into the large, overly stuffed and colourfully decorated arm-chair, Law smirked and gestured to the plain, wooden chair across his expansive, massive desk. Blinking, his eyes somehow pulling away from the parlour’s insignia (that was displayed at jaunty angles _everywhere_ in a plethora of colours), Zoro managed to traverse the piles of papers, paint cans and the like to take the seat offered, his swords swiftly removed to lean against legs. 

“So... let me guess, your dad’s not too keen on the idea of his kid working for me, right?”

“If my father knew that she was ditching classes and _wanted_ to work here then you’d have been shut down by now” the jade-haired man offered with a shrug, his arms folding as the tattooed man chuckled and leaned back.

“I see” he returned with a sly smile. “The Dracule family are a force to be reckoned with, it seems... but tell me, Zoro-ya, whatever can I do to save my poor, little parlour and keep my hime happy, hmm? She’s a great talent and she’s a shoe-in for winning the Thriller Bark competition next month” he reasoned whilst keen, steel-grey eyes zeroed in on the younger man, their postures mirroring each other.

Grumbling, the other’s attitude rubbing him up the wrong way, Zoro couldn’t _believe_ how much that this man was getting under his skin; if Kuina ever found out then he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“Look, that’s not for me to say, alright? Perona is no little girl and she can and should make her own choices” he stated firmly, his frown softening slightly: “and it’s not as though I’m not happy that she’s found somewhere to make friends and be herself, but skipping College is something I _am_ worried about” he added with a huff before tilting his head to the right slightly and reviewing the still smirking man. 

“If you can promise me that she’ll only be here part time and go to her classes then, as far as I’m concerned, what my dad doesn’t know won’t hurt your parlour.”

Blinking and leaning forward, the ebony haired male placed his elbows upon the desk and steepled his fingers together: “is that really all, Zoro-ya?”

Snorting, his face heating again against his will, the kenshi tapped his foot against the concealed scabbards of his three swords whilst his frown intensified. “Yeah, well, the whole, _I’ll-kick-your-ass_ if you go against your word and do far worse if you hurt her should be implied” he partly growled. “We may be twins, but she’s _still_ my little sister and, if for one second I didn’t think that this whole apprenticeship thing was what she really wanted, then you and me would be having a _real_ different conversation right now.”

Cocking his left brow, his look becoming hungry, Law somehow resisted the urge to lick his lips: “oh? You think that you could beat me in a fight?” he asked, his eyes sharpening when Zoro’s whole body tensed at the challenge; “I assure you that I’m positively quaking in my boots, _Zoro-ya_.”

Glaring for all he was worth, his own body leaning forward to meet the challenge set, the eighteen year old felt his lips pulling into a scowl: “you don’t think that I can knock you down a peg or two?”

They were leaning in closer...

“Do _you_ think that you can?”

Closer still...

“I know I can.”

Snagging his right hand into the white of the younger man’s t-shirt, Law succeeded in pulling the other into a hot, fevered kiss that had the kenshi spluttering for a handful of seconds before a questing tongue persuaded him to channel his anger into something greatly more appealing.

Finding himself spread upon the desk, without a clue as to how he’d gotten there, though, was a slightly different matter...


	23. Vampire!Law/Demon Hunter!Zoro Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: oh... you know where it is by now : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit for sex, possessive behaviour, the supernatural, minor violence, dub-con elements (but it really is just Zoro playing hard to get), threats, biting, blood-drinking (not graphic) and claiming.
> 
> Pairing: Vampire!Law/Demon!Hunter Zoro
> 
> Summary: The Mugiwara Crew are a group of free-lance demon-hunters made up of humans and half-demons (hanyou) who, unsurprisingly, all work at the Thousand Sunny Cafe in the day-time (yes, I admit that it’s a Tokyo Ghoul reference) and hunt the wicked creatures feeding on the innocent people of the Grand-Line at night. Roronoa Zoro is the descendant of a particularly strong houshi (priest) family which makes him able to wield three demonic-blades; it also makes his blood a rare delicacy, something that hasn’t been lost on the three Vampire Royals who rule over the main districts of the City...
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter is rated T for awkward situations ; )**

Yawning tiredly, his shift at the Cafe just finished with his shift patrolling North City on the horizon, Roronoa Zoro trudged his way up the familiar stair-way of the three storey apartment block, his mental cursing of the long, cold nights of winter playing as a back-drop as he noticed the sun setting from a nearby window.

“It’s a lovely evening, don’t you think, Zoro-ya?”

Halting mid-step, his eyes narrowing in shock, the jade-haired kenshi turned his head to look behind him, his teeth gritting even before the sultry form of Trafalgar D Water Law appeared at the bottom of the stair-well, his ageless, steel-grey eyes locking with his own instantly.

“Law? How did you..?”

“Hmm... it would appear that you have been somewhat _careless_ , now, wouldn’t it?” the kyuuketsuki offered with a jaunty, fang laced grin; “I’m sure that Perona-hime and Dracule-sama will be _most_ displeased that _I_ have found your residence before they did” he added whilst slowly, meaningfully making his way up to join the hunter he’d caught.

“Stay where you are...”

“Hmm? Oh? You mean to fight with me _here_ , when so many _innocent_ ningen might be harmed in the scuffle?” the ancient being laughed, his feather collared coat ruffling in the wake of his aura. “No, Zoro-ya, I don’t think you’d risk it, in fact...” he all but purred. “I think that you’re going to be a good-boy and take me to whatever hovel you dwell in so that we might, umm, _negotiate_ a deal of sorts” he added with a smirk, his casually dressed form making him look no more out of place than a normal human chewing the fat with a friend of the same age.

Scowling, a mental voice sounding suspiciously like the shit-cook berating him for his carelessness, Zoro grunted and nodded to the next level of the block: “this way” he spat, his eyes narrowed as he continued on his way, a trill of worry fluttering up his spine when the thought of Saga (his roommate) and Maya (said roommates girlfriend) being home made its way into his mind.

“That’s a good-boy” the immortal praised, his tone full of mock warmth as they continued their trek together. “I must admit, you were pretty difficult to find; I take it that your little _plant-jin_ has come up with all kinds of ways to mask your scent with those potent little potions of his, hmm? Sou ka... that must be it... demo... you have been working so hard, and it’s so cold out... you must have just rushed away from that little hanyou-nest you work in so that you could get all warm and cosy, am I right?”

Huffing, his body slipping out of the stairwell to enter a short corridor of six rooms, Zoro somehow resisted the urge to tell his devilishly attractive nemesis to go fuck himself whilst fishing out his keys from the depths of his winter-parka, his hand freezing mid-way when the sound of two voices drifted through the sturdy wood.

 _’Shit’_ the kenshi thought, his head snapping back to view the leering man, his teeth gritting when he casually sighed out: “hou? You brought me dinner, too? Why, Zoro-ya, you shouldn’t have...”

“You leave them the fuck alone, d’you hear me?”

“Hmm... I don’t think that’s the kind of tone you should be taking with me right now, is it?” the blood-drinker purred, his tone as dark and dangerous as the reddening of his irises. 

“Ugh! Fine!” the younger stage-whispered, his eyes widening when the sound of his flat-mate talking became progressively louder. “I’m _sorry_ for _snapping_ and will _happily_ negotiate with you _if_ you leave my friends the fuck alone; there, satisfied?” he ground out before, to both of their surprise, the apartment door swung inward thanks to a deviously smiling Maya and embarrassed looking Saga.

“Well, well, well... what do we have here?” the blue haired woman asked, her eyes sparkling with interest as she swiftly linked her arm into Zoro’s, her cheeks pinking with a sincere pleasure: “could this be the mystery man that keeps on taking up all of your time at night, Zoro-kun?”

_”Nani?!”_

“Maa... Maya-chan, you really shouldn’t...”

“Why, Zoro-ya, you didn’t tell me that you’d be introducing me to your friends tonight... is this the big surprise you were telling me about?” the tanned immortal mused charmingly whilst striding towards the woman with his right hand extended. “My name is Trafalgar Law, it’s a pleasure to put such a beautiful face to the name I keep hearing” he added as, with a giggle, Maya’s extended hand was brought to the man’s lips for a gentlemanly kiss instead of a simply hand-shake.

“Oi” Saga grumbled good-naturedly whilst nodding to the smirking man leaning against his blush ravaged friend; “you must be something special for this guy to wanna commit, Maya-chan has been trying to set him up for months” he added with a wink to the now openly gaping Zoro. “I’m Saga, by the way, and _we_ ” he said whilst giving a preening woman a _look_ : “should be getting on our way... err” he added, a light blush crossing his own cheeks. “You, ugh, want me to stay over at Maya-chan’s tonight so guys can have some privacy, or...”

“W-wha? No, err, you don’t unders-...”

“Why Saga-san, that’s so kind of you to offer... it’ll be a nice change for me to be here instead of taking him back to my place... Zoro-ya, is this why you told me to buy a spare toothbrush?”

“Honto-ni?! Oh! Zoro-kun, that’s so romantic!” the youngest of the group all but squealed before her eyes widened in shock: “ahh! And here we are, ruining it” she gasped whilst quickly standing on her tip-toes to give the jade-haired man a peck on the cheek before turning to latch onto her bashfully grinning boyfriend. “And to think I was about to insist that you guys join us for dinner... perhaps another time?”

“No, no we can’t...”

“Maa, Zoro-ya, don’t be silly” Law interrupted silkily, his left arm swinging up to loop the mortified hunter’s shoulders as he purposefully placed a kiss to the slightly shorter man’s temple, his smirk stretching when Maya clapped her mitten covered hands together. “We’d love to go on a double-date with you... are you free this weekend?”

“Yosh!” the petite woman exclaimed, her eyes glistening; “I’ll book a table for four at the Baratie on Saturday... Sanji-kun won’t mind me calling in a favour so that his tousan gives us a spot at such late notice, right?”

Trying to covertly remove himself from the steel-like grip of the immortal who was chuckling into his side, Zoro huffed out a “sure, no problem” when that arm tightened its hold.

“Excellent! Okay, so, we’ll see you later... you kids have fun, alright?” she cooed whilst pulling her bemused boyfriend past the couple, the oldest mortal’s smiling face giving them a nod and a “ja ne” as he was hurriedly pulled towards the stairway which swallowed them in seconds, leaving hunter and prey quite alone.

“Well, that was interesting” Law said through his smirk, his arm still draped around the gradually more livid man; “it’d be rude of us not to make use of the apartment now that we’ve got it all to ourselves for the night, wouldn’t you agree?”


	24. Vampire!Law/Demon Hunter!Zoro Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning?**
> 
> There be kissing and swear-words ahoy!
> 
> : 3

Seething silently, his eyes watching as the curious vampire toured himself around the small, two-bedroom apartment, his deft fingers plucking up an ornament here, a weight there, his smirk merely widening when he happened upon items of particular interest; Zoro could feel his last nerve fraying.

“This is you when you were a boy?”

“Put that down” he growled, his body still positioned in the entrance porch where it was traditional for everyone, guest, vampire or otherwise, to remove their shoes; Law had not offered such a courtesy. 

“Oh, but Zoro-ya, you look so adorable” he cooed, his fang laced grin flashing even in the small, brightly lit apartment. “I take it that this is your sister and father?”

Unable to suppress his snarl, Zoro was moving before he realised what he was doing, his right hand snapping out to snag the framed photograph from the lightly chuckling fiend; “maa~ so scary, Zoro-ya.”

“You haven’t seen me being scary yet, you un-dead bastard” he spat whilst placing one of the only pictures of his foster family safely back on the breakfast bar from which Law had plucked it. 

“Now, what the fuck do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Gah! Don’t answer a question _with_ a question!” he hissed, his hands gesturing wildly; “look, I get it, you know where I live and _now_ my friends are as good as targeted” he growled. “So hurry up and tell me what it is I’ve got to do to keep them out of this shit-show Luffy’s dragged me into, alright?” he stated shortly, his arms crossing angrily.

Quirking an eyebrow, Law chuckled softly; “why so submissive all of the sudden? Hmm? Usually you’d be striking out at me with one of those lethal blades of yours” he commented glibly. “Could it be that you’re more intelligent than you let on? Do you wish to spare this building and its inhabitants by sacrificing yourself to my whims? Yari, yari... you’re so noble, Zoro-ya...”

Growling, the human went to snatch one of the sharpened blades from the butcher’s block but, to his chagrin, found his right arm snagged and held in a vice like grip, the vampire now standing mere inches away from him.

“Let’s not do anything rash, Zoro-ya...”

“Then hurry up and quit playing with me, Trafalgar” he spat; “what do you want?”

Sighing, his grin faltering a little, the vampire tugged him a little closer. “You always have to ruin my fun, don’t you?” he bemoaned before leaning in closer still, a fang poking out from between his soft, pinked-lips. “Very well then, I want to drink from you... and _fuck_ you while I do it.”

Blinking owlishly, his expression morphing from ire to shock to embarrassed-horror, Zoro yelped and tried to pull his hand away from the chuckling demon, his head shaking as he struggled to understand just what, _exactly_ , the slightly taller man had said.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue? Or, maybe, you’re presenting me with that invitation?”

“D-don’t be s-stupid! Baka!” the mortal yowled, his arms still uselessly tugging at the iron-clutch the immortal had him in. “I-I’m not interested in playing these silly games with you! I...”

“Who’s joking?” the charcoal eyed creature stated, his tone having lost all of its playfulness; “I meant every word, Zoro-ya, or, perhaps I’ve been a little too subtle during our battles these past few months...”

“So you _were_ flirting with me?”

“And you were reciprocating, yes?”

Feeling a blush sweep across his face with the speed and potency of a tornado, Zoro baulked, the shaking of his head tripling in speed; “no! No I wasn’t!” he denied vehemently, a tremor running down his spine to shake his knees. “I just thought that you were joking! Gah! Hey! What’re you... _ummpphh!_ ”

Chuckling into the kiss he was stealing, his free arm wrapping around the startled kenshi and pulling him closer, Law allowed a growl to pepper his pleasure when the dumbfounded human’s mouth slackened in shock, easily letting his tongue slip in to taste him. 

He was _delicious_...

Pressing his right hand into the small of Zoro’s back when the other attempted to wriggle away, Law deepened the kiss, his tongue happily wrestling with that of the jade-haired man until, fearing the other would soon be struggling for breath, he reluctantly pulled away, his smirk back in place.

“Still think I’m joking?” 

Gasping, his expression dazed, the younger man couldn’t stop the spread of his blush as it bubbled up his neck and a splashed across his face to stain right up to his hair-line; “y-y-you...!”

Laughing, the vampire casually scooped the human up and bundled him effortlessly over his shoulder, his lean legs wandering towards the room from which Zoro’s scent was the strongest, his laugh tripling in volume when the stupefied man realised what was happening to him. 

He could only hope that the younger man’s neighbours wouldn’t complain too much about the noise he intended to make...


	25. Vampire!Law/Demon Hunter!Zoro Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back from my holiday which, aside from the rain (my Country gets A LOT of it) it was awesome and I have a great deal of updating to do!
> 
> Enjoy : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT AHOY!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Seriously folks, this is long and graphic so, if you don't like full on anal-sex with light bondage, please just skip on through to the epilogue (Part 4).**
> 
>  
> 
> **However, if you _do_ enjoy seme!Law topping the hell out of a mewling uke!Zoro then please, by all means, keep reading!**

Huffing, his back landing upon the unmade bed he’d abandoned hours ago to work the late-shift at the _Cafe_ and do a _patrol_ of North City, Zoro blinked his astonishment away and moved to sit up, his brain having finally reconnected...

“Ah, ah, ah...”

Yipping, an indignant growl passing his lips, Zoro glared up at the vampire who’d prowled atop him, his steel-grey eyes as cold as they were hungry; “I think I like you just how you are... yes, splayed out on your bed... Umm, but those sneaky, _pesky_ hands of yours... whatever could you do with them whilst I was distracted, hmm?” he asked through a sultry purr. 

“W-what?”

“Now, let’s put that iron-barred head-board of yours to use... my shadows should do the trick...”

“No! No _fucking_ way!” Zoro spat, his hands rushing to the kyuuketsuki’s shoulders in a vain attempt to ward him off. “You said that you only wanted to... _you know_ and to... have a _drink_ ” he argued, a crimson blush flooding up his face to splash against his hair-line.“I am _not_ letting you tie me up so you can... _oi! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!!_ ” he yowled indignantly when his wrists were unceremoniously snagged.

“Umm? Oh, were you saying something?” the older of the pair asked, his tone neutral despite the rapid kicking of the younger man’s legs against the creaking, thick duvet coated mattress. “Wari, Zoro-ya... I was too enraptured by that pretty neck of yours to listen” he offered whilst (effortlessly) bringing the human’s captured wrists together and pressing them towards the bars.

“ _Teme! I said **don’t**!_ ” the jade-haired demon slayer snarled, his eyes widening to the size of saucers when the un-dead fiend straddling him sent writhing, purple shadows from his arms to lace around the mortal’s wrists and loop the bars before returning to re-form tattoo covered, olive-skinned hands.

“There we go, isn’t that better?”

“ _No it isn’t!_ ” Zoro hissed, his hips attempting to buck the slightly taller man off and away; “this was **not** a part of our deal!”

“Wasn’t it?” Law chuckled; “I can’t remember agreeing to such stringent terms... mm, does this mean that we should start picking at our agreement? For instance, I have promised _not_ to drag your friends into, what did you call it? This _shit-show_ , was it? Now, according to your phrasing I haven’t been prohibited from...”

“Bastard...” Zoro ground out, his head snapping to the right (and inadvertently displaying even more of his neck as the loose opening of his jumper pulled away from his skin at the motion). “Fine... do what you want with me but you and your clan leave Saga and Maya alone, you got it?”

“Yari, yari, you’re hard man to please, Zoro-ya...” the vampire sighed, his expression the very mockery of put-upon; “however, I suppose that I can meet those terms” he huffed with a grin, his now free hands morphing once more to manifest sharp, scalpel-like fingers. “And, since you’re _presenting_ yourself so prettily, let’s waste no more time and start _unwrapping_ you, neh?”

Grunting, Zoro grit his teeth when, after a few, brief swipes of those supernatural talons, the thick sweater (one that Usopp had bought him for his last birthday; the nervous plant-hanyou could never understand why his human team-mate insisted that the cold didn’t bother him) and the t-shirt beneath it fell around him in ribbons. 

“Hmm? What’s with that sour expression? All’s fair in love and war, isn’t it?”

“Eh? You’re just shredding my clothes as pay-back for that _ridiculous_ feathered collar I tore up three weeks ago, so don’t try and put any kind of weird, poetic shit on this, okay?”

“Oh? So that slash across my neck _was_ sent on purpose? My, my... you’re quite the dangerous little morsel” he murmured whilst sitting back on the other’s twitching (still irritatingly clothed) lap to observe the expanse of golden skin splayed out and pulled taught before him. 

His smirk returned full-force when the jade-haired kenshi tried to jerk his arms away from their binds, his eyes trying to look everywhere but the vampire so pleasantly perched atop him.

“Hn, your skin is surprisingly soft and smooth...” Law breathed, his right hand gently caressing down from the struggling male’s neck and skimming over pert nipples before waving over the dips and planes of sculpted abs until the toughened pads of his centuries old digits rested at the buttoned fastening of stone-washed jeans. “Goose-bumps? Why, Zoro-ya, who’d have thought that you’d be so bashful, neh? A big, _strong_ man like you...” he purred, his index finger circling and playing with the button as they regarded each other.

“It’s almost as though you’re _nervous_...”

“J-just _shut up_ and get on with it already!”

“Huh...” the charcoal eyed blood-drinker blinked before leaning forward, his head tilting in curiosity (not unlike a cat observing confusing prey), his approach unperturbed by the renewed struggling of his captive; he only stopped when their noses were all but touching.

“Are you a virgin?”

“ _N-ngh!_ N-no, no! A-and even if I was, I don’t see how that’s any of _your_ business... a-and, _and_ , can’t you guys, you know, _smell_ that kind of thing?” the younger man babbled, his tone becoming even more flustered when that handsome head observing him tilted even further before pitch-black irises widened and a bout of pure, unadulterated laughter bubbled up and passed formerly neutral lips.

“It’s not _that_ funny!”

“You... you think that _kyuuketsuki_ can _scent_ virginity? Whatever would we need _were_ -creatures for if we could detect such things ourselves?”

“ _How the _fuck_ should I know?!_ ”

“Hmm... ah, this explains why your _pet wolves_ are always sniffing around you...”

“You better not be talking about Johnny and Yosoku, Mr _My-henchman-is-a-polar-bear-demon_...”

“Touché” the immortal stated with a light shrug, his smile flickering as he considered what the other had said then, a glint sparkling in his ageless eyes, he chuckled darkly; “so you _are_ a virgin... that is quite _surprising_ , I must say...”

“Surprising enough to let me go?”

“Not a chance” he cooed, his tongue whipping out to moisten suddenly dry lips; “no wonder your blood is so...” he breathed, his tone all smoke and honey: “ _sweet..._ ”

“ _Oi_... don’t get all, you know, _weird_ ” Zoro ground out, his writhing having morphed to squirming as he became uncomfortable for entirely different reasons as the older man started to slowly and deliberately grind on him. “ _H-hey... what... _what_ are you-doing-g?_ "

“Umm? Why, merely considering how best to handle you now that I’m aware of how _delicate_ your position is...” he mused, his fangs lengthening as he considered the _many_ ways in which he could enjoy himself and his unclaimed, _untouched_ spoils. 

“ _Delicate_? Oh, go fuck yourself...”

“Ah, but why ever should I do that when you’re here” he chuckled before, much to the younger’s disbelief, the immortal pulled himself away, his charcoal eyes burning into the glowing, golden-embers that belied his true nature and spoke of his growing hunger. “Here and vulnerable and _completely_ at my mercy..."

“Yeah, yeah” Zoro huffed, his ears pinking at the scrutiny of those otherworldly orbs: “so, now what?”

“Now, we get to have some _fun_ ” he purred, a snap of his fingers sending _harmless_ hell-fire flames to eat away the sputtering human’s socks, pants and... “Oh my, _commando_ , in this weather? Heh, although you’re quite the well-endowed young man, aren’t you? I suppose confining yourself could be quite uncomfortable and, just as I’d suspected, it’s nice to see... hmm, what is the phrase? Ah yes, that the ‘ _carpet matches the drapes_ ’” he chuckled silkily. 

“Gah! Get that burning shit off of me and away from _down there!_ I thought that you wanted to fuck me, not barbeque me in my own bed!”

Dismissing his powers with a wave, the olive-skinned fighter now on complete display amidst the bedding rumpled mattress, his gaze once more returned to that chest scar ( _Dracule_ ) and the two encircling his ankles ( _Baroque Works_ ), a pleased grin replacing the frown their presence had brought him.

For, Zoro-ya’s neck was completely scar free...

“Hey... I don’t like the way you’re looking at me...”

He, of course, had only ever tasted the young man’s blood off of his Kikoku’s blade and had, quite wrongly, assumed that the only other vampire-lords (the alleged _Greatest Swordsman_ and his pink-haired menace of a necromancing daughter) may have sampled him through more traditional means.

“Oi...”

The fact that he and he **alone** would place a bite-mark there (deep, bruised and **permanent** ) had him dispelling his own clothes with a thought whilst a portion of shadows snaked down the wary mortal to spread resisting legs and bend struggling knees, his tensed form on complete display and desperately trying to writhe.

“L-Law... _Law!_ Can you hear me? You’re really freaking me out... _umph!_ ”

Pooling back onto the bed to prowl between his captive’s inviting parted thighs, a thread of dark tendrils effectively gagging the younger man, the kyuuketsuki knelt, the gold-spiked crimson of his eyes boring into the mist-grey irises of his prey; he was already hard to the point of madness and wanted, no, _needed_ to see Zoro in the same state.

With that in mind, the other’s grunts and muffled curses a pleasant backing track for his plan, Law lightly scratched his ebony taloned fingers from a sweat dotted naval, following a line of soft, jade hairs until he reached a member not quite as thick or long as his own, but impressive nonetheless.

Zoro _screamed_ when he squeezed and tugged at it, its semi-erect status swiftly shifting from interested to _needy_ whilst he bucked and writhed within his confines, his eyes wild when his arms remained trapped and his legs still so widely bracketed.

“Hmm... been abstaining, have you?” Law heard himself whisper, his tongue flicking out to wet dry lips and skirt across lengthening fangs.

“ _Mmmpha ffuuhhaa!_ ”

“Yari, yari, such language...”

Another tug...

“ _Uummmph!_ ”

A second...

“Would you allow me your mouth for tasting?”

A third...

“ _Yyyhhh!_ ”

A _fourth_...

“Be good or you’ll be gagged again” the vampire promised before leaning forward, his lips capturing Zoro’s own as the shadows receded, the hand he’d been using to _toy_ with the younger man wrapping around **both** of their members, causing them to groan into the deep, open kiss he was constructing.

Just as he’d thought, the kenshi’s mouth tasted almost as delectable as the sweet nectar flowing beneath his skin; the lips pressing against his were a little clumsy through inexperience but they were (surprisingly) supple and (wonderfully) hungry.

He was also trying his best to rock in time with the immortal’s ministrations whilst that strong, cool hand locked them together so that an electrifying friction could build; he’d need to be careful with this one... the temptation to play with him all night was becoming harder to resist.

“A-ah... Law... I’m...”

“Shh... not yet, not until _I_ tell you that you can, Zoro-ya...” a vine of shadow lacing its way from straining knees to tightly constrict around the ningen’s purpling shaft.

“ _Gah!_... Y-you... **_bastard!!_** ”

“Patience, my dear, is a virtue...”

“And you’re a demon and I’m _no_ saint!” the jade haired fighter snapped, his earrings jingling merrily as he struggled and panted, his tone desperate; “so _come on_ already!”

“Alright...”

“Alright?”

Grinning like a cat with a cornered canary, Law leaned back in to steal the breath from his captive’s lungs, the hand that had been so gently pleasuring them releasing (sending a rippled cry through Zoro’s heaving chest) to skirt downward, clever fingers seeking and finding a tight, puckered entrance. Then, syrup-like shadows (a gift from one of his uncle’s most trusted advisors) secreting from them, he purposefully bit the plumped bottom lip he was ravaging before thrusting his index finger into the taut, _sweltering_ heat he’d hoped would be there.

His eyes widening at the vice-like pressure that greeted him, Law growled deeply, _possessively_ even as his prey whined at the intrusion, his restrained legs flexing sharply (along with his core) whilst his arms tugged uselessly in their ebony restraints.

“ _Aahhh... that’s..._ ”

All but purring, the tattoo painted kyuuketsuki slowly, _carefully_ began his search, a second then third finger joining until...

“L-law!! Nnngghh!”

“Ho? Does that feel good for you, Zoro-ya?”

“H-hai...”

Chuckling, the older being kept his face close to touching the human’s, his tongue flicking out to lick the cut he’d made earlier (to sample more of the vermillion ambrosia clinging there) as he continued to message the prostate he’d found, his own desire hardening him further.

“I’m going to **fuck** you now, Zoro-ya...” he promised, the other’s eyes fluttering in time with the curling of his toes. 

“Is it... it gonna feel... _better_ than... than this?”

Giving one further, _hard_ press at the sweet-spot and (being unable to resist) swooping in for another kiss whilst pulling his fingers free, Law lined up and _slammed_ ; home with a howl only the more bestial side of his nature recognised, the clenching walls of the passage straining to take him regardless of the slick sent to ease the way.

" _L-laww!!_ ”

Snarling, his arms enwrapping the mortal (his left hand gripping the nape of Zoro’s neck, cradling the back of his head and tilting it to expose a long, pulsing neck whilst the right curved under a muscular lower back, effectively keeping the younger firmly pressed against him), Law began to suck tanned flesh as he built up a slow, hard rhythm.

“Ahh... ahh... _ahh_...”

It wouldn’t be long now, the kyuuketsuki mused dazedly, the thoroughly stretched channel still providing such wonderful, _hot_ resistance as he angled his hips to thrust at his intended target, the sound of his meal’s cries like song to his ear whilst he focused on softening the delectable skin beneath his eager maw, a pulse dancing against his tongue.

It was imperative that he make Zoro cum first... the blood would be all the more thirst-quenching when spiked by adrenaline...

“ _Ahh... Oh... oh God... ngh... I... I can’t..._ ”

Hissing, his shadows receding to allow the (no doubt painfully purpled) erect member free, Law began to pick up the pace, his hips slamming against his young captive’s body, their connecting flesh slapping together as the shadows now moved to caress and glove the member, bringing him to completion with a scream that’d be sure to wake the entire apartment-block.

Not that Law cared, of course...

Then, the feeling of the other’s essence cooling between them, its scent spurring him on, Law clutched the hunter too him, his hips pistoning wildly until, with three hard, _solid_ thrusts, he came with a primal roar, his fangs slicing effortlessly into the flesh covering the join between neck and shoulder, his eyes rolling in pleasure as he filled and drank from Zoro in time with the younger’s panted cries.

“ _St... stop... Law... ‘m... getting... dizzy..._ ”

It was too late to stop...

“ _L-law..._ ”

He wouldn’t if he could...


	26. Vampire!Law/Demon Hunter!Zoro Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue : )

Mumbling something nonsensical, his body aching in a strangely pleasant way (maybe that new kata he’d been trying was starting to pay off after-all), Zoro burrowed against the soft, coolness of the pillow he was hugging and found it, somehow, a foreign experience even though he’d woken this way many times before.

Hell, he must be more tired than he’d realised; another nap would no doubt make everything feel right again...

“Ohayo, Zoro-ya...”

Snorting past the deep, _pleased_ sigh he was about to expel, the jade haired kenshi sat bolt up-right, practised hands reaching for the swords he kept at his bedside before, with a strangled _yelp_ , he was on his back again, an alien and _definitely_ unpleasant feeling rushing up his spine as he brain very helpfully informed him of the following:

1\. This was _not_ his bed, his room or his apartment  
2\. He was lying in the centre of a lavish, overly-pillowed bed that was at least four times the size of his own  
3\. The room was huge; no windows, one varnished, oaken door and just the right amount of contemporary furniture that   
made him think of the showrooms Nami liked to fawn over in the cafe’s magazines  
4\. He was bruised, bandaged and otherwise _naked_  
5\. Trafalgar Water D. Law was sat beside him, his sinfully beautiful body clothed in a white, unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers; he looked more like a Kelvin Klein model than a deadly member of the un-dead...

He blinked, Law smirked and then, in what he felt to be a proportionate reaction to the situation, Zoro attempted to lunge at the fiend, his hands desperately trying to grab at the other’s neck.

“Did you _turn me_ you son of a bitch?!”

Chuckling, a snap of his fingers sending tendrils of darkness to nab grabbing fingers, the older tilted his body back a fraction, his charcoal eyes cool as they met seething, mist grey irises; “whatever would be the sense in that?”

“Oh, I don’t know!” the kenshi snapped, his tone layered with sarcasm: “another soldier for your army? Weakening Luffy’s forces!?”

“Umm, umm... yes, I suppose those are two valid points... however, you’re selling short your value to me _alive_ ” he countered, a fang dipping out between pleased lips.

“My _value_?! God damn it, last night (“two nights ago, actually”)... what? Fuck! Well, whenever the hell we did _it_ , it was only meant to be a onetime thing!”

“It was?”

“Yes! Now give me my clothes and get me out of here!”

“Huh, you know, Zoro-ya... I don’t think that I will...”

“ _ **What?!**_ ”

Rolling his shoulders languidly, his body the epitome of ease whilst the demon hunter struggled uselessly under the silken covers he’d cocooned him into, the vampire hummed over the curses a gag of shadows moved to stop: “oh, wherever did my good boy from the other evening go, hmm? You were so _submissive_ and wanton... yari, yari, it’s making me hard just thinking about it...”

“ _Bbbfffstttarddd!_ ”

“Now Zoro-ya, don’t be so childish... I’m only taking advantage of that lovely deal you made with me... You do remember that, don’t you? What was it you said? ‘Do what you want with me but you and your clan leave Saga and Maya alone’... Yes, that was it... a very generous offer, I must admit... You must care for them very much...”

“ _Ffffuuufffaaa!_ ”

“Hn, yes, yes I _am_ a fucker... your body’s soreness is surely a testament to that...” he replied before lying down beside him, his jostling do very little to disturb the blood-drinkers peace; “I’m thinking of forming an alliance with your _Captain_...”

“Um?!”

“Hai... I think that you’ll make for quite the delicious bargaining chip now, won’t you?”


	27. Mob!Law/Cop!Zoro (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General (for swearing/abduction/Sanji being a bastard).
> 
> Pairing: Mob Boss!Law/Cop!Zoro.
> 
> AU: No pirates but Devil Fruits exist/are used and all of the cast have their powers/skill-sets intact.
> 
> Summary: Dressrosa is a City with a chequered past and a growing, criminal underworld led by a notorious man known as “Joker” and his equally infamous Donquixote Family; at his wits end, Mayor Riku calls upon an equally dubious _specialist_ Police Unit from East Blue’s toughest District to deal with the scourge plaguing his City.
> 
> Two months later, the Mugiwara Ichimi are making progress and have successfully freed Viola (the Mayor’s youngest daughter) and his son-in-law Sgt. Kyros (who were being held for ransom); however, battling with the Joker’s Executives is proving trickier than any of them could imagine.
> 
> This tale unfurls during a midnight raid of a S.M.I.L.E factory, a S.M.I.L.E. factory being inspected by Donquixote Corazan’s adopted son, a man whose moniker is _The Surgeon of Death_ ; however, luckily for Luffy and his crew, this terrifying man has also shown a particular fondness for one of their own.
> 
> This might _not_ be so lucky for one Roronoa Zoro, though...

The sounds of their hushed footfalls were padding much to heavily for their liking as echoed fractures of Law’s crew’s conversations ricocheted around the shadowed crates stacked up to ceiling of the spacious, maze-like warehouse they were so desperately trying to sneak around. 

So far, things weren’t looking good...

“ _Zoro, you baka~ you’re going the wrong way~ get back here~_ ” Nami hissed, her hands waving wildly as the jade haired kenshi scooted ahead, his swords drawn, whilst she and their squads resident _leg-man_ veered around a corner.

“Who are you calling baka?” the slightly older snapped back in a stage whisper, his angry tone morphing into a snarl when the curly-browed cook took a swipe at him with a vicious kick; “oi, watch what you’re doing you damned _love-cook_ ”.

“Then you watch how you speak to Nami-swan, you two-bit marimo” was the tart reply, his right thumb jabbing into his own chest; “Luffy made me the leader of this little _recognisance_ mission and don’t you forget it...”

“Uuh... the pair of you are much too loud for this kind of thing” the red-haired woman bemoaned, her head shaking in remorse as she pulled both of them into a small, side-corridor generated by some of the larger, taller stacked crates. “Why couldn’t I have gone with Franky, Robin and Usopp instead?”

“There’s no use whining about it now” Zoro reasoned, his own knee easily blocking the swift strike aimed at him by the seething blonde; “does it sound like they’re getting closer to you?”

“Hmm... seems that you’re right, _for once_ ” Sanji agreed, his nicotine addiction not helping in the slightest thanks to being trapped in the enormous building without a cigarette for so long. “Tch... and if the map Viola-chwan made was anywhere near accurate, then we’re being pushed into a dead-end” he murmured, the three of them still straining to hear the words shared between one of the deadlier branches of Joker’s family as they approached. 

“We can’t afford to get caught now... not when we’ve collected so much key information” the woman panicked, her hands clutching the den-den-mushi camera she’d been using only moments ago. 

“What we need... is a distraction.”

“Distraction? Sanji-kun, if we do anything to let them know we were here then the whole case will be thrown out” Nami breathed, her chocolate eyes narrowed seriously; “Mayor Riku may have given us permission to go wild but we still need to do our arrests by the book” she reminded, her whispering going quieter as raucous laughter rippled from the corridor they’d just sprinted down. 

“Not if it’s something that Trafalgar can’t resist, then we’re in the clear” the suit wearing cop stated, a smirk curving his lips.

“Can’t resist? Sanji-kun, what do you... _whatintheworldareyoudoing?!_ ”

Chuckling, his handcuffs snapping onto a stupefied Zoro’s wrists before the sword-wielder could comprehend what was happening, Sanji then knocked the younger man’s weapons to the ground, plucked the third from his haramaki and booted him back out and into the corridor where, no doubt, Law and his men could see him.

“What the fuck?!”

“Quickly Nami-swan, this way!”

“Sanji-kun, are you out of your mind?!”

“Oi! Boss! It’s Roronoa!”

Staring wide eyed and open mouthed, his head swinging from his fleeing comrades to the advancing enemy, Zoro couldn’t believe that the cook would...

“Sorry marimo! Don’t let them kill you, okay?”

Scratch that, he could _totally_ believe it...

“I’m going to destroy you, you curly-browed bastard!” he howled, his ire rising when he noticed that Nami had scooped up his katana and was running off with them; “oi! Chotto matte! Why are you taking my...”

“ _Room... Shambles..._ ”

“Oh _shit_...” yelping, his body was suddenly moving from his sat position to a _literal_ bear-hug thanks to Bepo catching and all but crushing him into a jump-suit clad, fur smoothed chest; “gah! Put me down! This is against the law! You’re assaulting a police-officer!”

“And Roronoa-kun was trespassing on private property without a warrant” Penguin chided with a grin as he nudged the wriggling twenty one year old; “what we gonna do with him, boss?”

“I think that Zoro-ya is in need of learning his _true_ place here in Dressrosa” the charcoal-eyed akuma no mi user purred from his position to the polar-bears right, his nodachi perched upon his shoulder as he observed their struggling captive.

“What shall we do about his crew, boss?”

“Let them be, for now” Law sighed out; “Monet is aware of their position...”

“She’s _what_?!”

“... and she’ll not let them get away with anything too important” he offered with a shrug before turning to walk back the way they’d come, his strides leisurely and joined by that of his own henchmen (and one squirming, angrily cursing kenshi). 

“You can’t seriously think you’ll get away with this, can you?” said kenshi demanded, his struggled proving fruitless, especially since his wrists were compromised ( _fucking Sanji_ ); “killing me will only...”

“Kill you?” the jean-clad mob leader asked, his smirk tilting deviously; “why Zoro-ya, I wouldn’t dream of it” he continued, his tone all smoke and honey. “I do, however, intend on making you an offer or two” he stated through a chuckle which was (ominously) shadowed by the twenty people walking behind them, their matching white jump-suits proudly displaying the Executives insignia. 

“Yeah? Well you can save it” the younger man hissed; “I don’t want anything to do with you or any _offers_ , thanks!” he spat, his captives laughter making his anger all the more poignant, especially since they’d proceeded to march towards a fire-escape instead of following the main route back to the entrance. 

“We’ll see if your opinion remains the same after a week or so, Zoro-ya...”

“ _A week or so?!_ ”

“Has Jean Bart brought the car around?”

“Hai boss...”

“You _cannot_ be fucking serious!”

“Let’s go home then” Law concluded whilst two of his followers gallantly opened the door to reveal a stretch, kame-powered limo waiting for them; “I can’t wait to start breaking in our new attack dog...”


	28. Mob!Law/Cop!Zoro (Part 2)

Scowling, his feet kicking into the trunk that he’d been hauled into, the rough cord Shachi had laced around them doing little to stop him from denting and damaging the felt-smothered interior, Zoro continued to snarl obscenities into the gag he’d been forced to wear.

Fuck Sanji, fuck Dressrosa, fuck that smirking, charcoal-eyed bastard and _fuck_ these akuma-no-mi user level handcuffs that the damned _cook_ slapped onto him; not only couldn’t he slip his hands through them (as he’d been trained to do with standard issue cuffs) but the sea-stone was on the _inside_ and so it couldn’t effect any of the mob-members who’d abducted him.

Ugh, where was Luffy when you needed him?

Not that he was too worried, really; sure, he was currently tied up and rolling around inside the limo-trunk of a crime-family notorious across all four _Blues_ but he’d been through worse and come out breathing on the other side.

However, thinking back to the brief conversation he’d had with Trafalgar before being deposited into his current housing, maybe he should be a little more concerned; there was no doubting that the Donquioxtes’ had ways and means to detain him secretly but the whole ‘ _week or two_ ’ thing, _that_ didn’t sit well with him.

Not that there was much he could do about it now, he supposed.

“ _Wumph!_ ”

Snarling, his thoughts startled out of him by the sudden, jarring stop the limo had come to, Zoro blinked into the darkness and braced himself for the inevitable opening of the door; however, before that could happen, the young detective felt his blood run cold as a laugh he’d grown to associate with imminent destruction rang through the quiet.

‘Shit...’ he thought, his eyes narrowing; ‘don’t tell me that _he’s_ here...’

Grunting, the sound of a fist banging upon the closed lid causing him to growl, the jade-haired sword-specialist frowned into his gag; “oi, you still alive in there, Roronoa? Nnn-hhnn-hhnn-hhnnnn...”

Smashing his feet into the side once more, the jade-haired kenshi snarled out his answer whilst another, drawn-out laugh rippled through metal that ensconced him.

“Yari, yari... why must you always pick the difficult ones, hmm?”

“They’re so much more fun to break, of course, waka-ya” the voice of Law responded pleasantly; “you and Cora-san really don’t mind that much, do you?”

“Nnn-hnn-hnn-hhnnnn... Law, as if we could ever deny _you_ anything” Doflamingo chuckled, his fist smacking down again; “but if you’re serious about initiating him into the family, I want assurances of the _slave-collar_ variety, at least for a little while” he added, his wording causing Zoro’s eyes to narrow angrily.

“Disco-san has shipped me the latest model just two weeks ago” the younger crime-lord replied; “I intend on keeping him on a short leash until he learns how to behave, I promise...”

“So-ka? What about his nakama, then?”

“What about them?” the tattto laced male laughed; “Kuro-ashi practically gift-wrapped him for me” he added, his tone infinitely pleased. “I’m sure that he and the _burglar-cat_ thought that it was a fair trade for all of that _false_ information I allowed them to swipe...”

‘What? Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake...’ Zoro thought, his eyes rolling whilst he gave another strong, sharp kick against metal that entrapped him; ‘Sanji, I swear to _whatever_ you believe in that you’ll be visiting your _AllBlue_ in the fucking afterlife! God-damn-it! False information? Shit! So that can only mean...’

“So the Mugiwara Ichimi will fall quite nicely until the little trap you’ve set, hmm?”

“It’s virtually guaranteed, waka-ya” Law confirmed through a purr that still sounded regardless of the enraged slamming of feet from within the trunk; “and I got to take my prize home early; you won’t mind if I take him back to the castle, right?”

“Nnnhhhnnnnn-hhhhnnnnnn, iie, you go on ahead and leave the rest to me and your Papa” Doflamingo offered, his fingers now tapping loudly directly over where Zoro was staring up into the darkness of the trunk’s lid, as though the bastard could actually _see_ him. “Just make sure that you keep your pet in a place where Dellinger can’t get a hold of him, alright? The last thing I want is you boys fighting over your latest pet... you remember what I had to do to Baby-5’s last _admirer_ , don’t you?”

“Hai...”

“I would also recommend that you not tell Pica about your latest acquisition... if I recall our last family dinner together, I seem to remember that he, too, had a _fondness_ for Roronoa” the feather jacketed fiend crowed.

“Nnnhhhnnnnhhhhnnnnhhhnnnnn, umm, I must admit that I wouldn’t mind a _turn_ , either...”


	29. Mob!Law/Cop!Zoro (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've recently had a comment asking for a continuation of this...
> 
> And I don't like to disappoint!
> 
> The next chapter will be Explicit and this one is rated 'T' for swearing/imprisonment.
> 
> ; 3

Snarling when the limo began driving once more (a small part of him _actually_ thankful that he hadn’t had to stare down Doflamingo or his creepily silent brother, especially with his limbs bound), Zoro gave his confinement one last thump before rolling onto his other side and huffing.

How the fuck was he going to get out of this mess?

Being trapped or locked up and held for ransom was one thing, of course, but now, hearing the talk of slave collars and other members of the _Family_ he and his crew had had run-ins with, well...

It wasn’t looking good...

Especially since the latest _tour_ inside of Law’s _Company_ car was short lived.

“Welcome to your new home, Zoro-ya...”

Yelping, his body _literally_ scooped up by the colossal henchman that was Jean-Bart and thrown (much like a sack of potatoes) straight over his ridiculously wide shoulder, Zoro struggled to look around (a feat made all the more difficult thanks to the posse of white jump-suits swarming around him) and found moving (with a steel-like arm crushing against the small of his back) impossible.

“Maa~ Boss, I just got off the line with Baby-5, your room’s been _dog-proofed_ ” Penguin called about the general chatter as the jade-haired kenshi glared into the grey, cobble stoned path he’d only seen in surveillance photos. “Do you want me to fetch anymore chains or...”

“That won’t be necessary” Law cut in, his jean clad legs stopping within Zoro’s eye-line; “Jean-Bart, take him on through... the rest of you, we have a debriefing with Cora-san in five minutes in conference room 3 and, after it’s concluded, I’m not to be disturbed until the morning, do you understand?”

“Wakata Boss!”

“Good, let’s be on our way, then...”

Snarling what he hoped the bastards knew to be a string of curses upon their heads, the junior detective could only wriggle pathetically as the cobbled driveway morphed into marbled steps, then richly carpeted floors with the shoes of maids and a plethora of _toy_ servants breaking up the blood red and gold-weave every so often.

‘Damn it you moron, think, _think_!!’ his mind growled; ‘there’s got to be something you can do... shit, you get chained up in that bastard’s room then you’ll never live it down... heh... if you _live_ at all, that is...’ the little voice in the back of his head reasoned, a taste of fear mixing in with the anger and annoyance he was radiating.

However, before any plan of action could form itself, Jean-Bart was using his free arm to open what (from the sounds of it) was a huge ass, heavy-set door with thick, ominously creaking hinges (which would make sneaking through them ridiculously difficult) before stomping onto the black and gold laced, deep-piled carpet that (no doubt) coated Law’s private suite of rooms. 

‘ _Shit_...’ he thought, his teeth grating into the fabric of his gag whilst his head raised to see the ornate doors slam shut behind them, his eyes widening further when he observed the yellow on black walls tacked with science and anatomy based posters, University Degrees and photographs of the _Family_. As for the ground, carpeting aside, it was immaculate; no clothing, mess or personal knick-knacks; everything the Mob Boss owned must have been tucked away in the various snow-leopard accented wardrobes, chests of draws, cabinets and shelves.

‘Ugh, this asshole's bedroom is bigger than my whole damned apartment!’ he found himself thinking before, with a (definitely manly yet undignified) _yowl_ , Zoro was hoisted up and effortlessly thrown into a cage (with a padded bottom) that was only wide enough and high enough for him to sit inside of. Then, to his growing outrage, the giant of a man took advantage of his stunned disbelief and snapped a slim, icy, metal band around his neck (after his white shirt collar was roughly torn) before slamming the barred lid down and locking it tight.

“You be good now, Roronoa” he barked in what the police-officer assumed to be a laugh; “Boss has a habit of breaking his toys and throwing what’s left in the trash... but, if you’re well-behaved, life as his plaything could be real sweet for you...” he said, his menacing features pulled into (what probably passed for) a smile. “Better still, rethinking which side of this war you're on, becoming a _true_ member of our Family, will lead to wealth, power and status that you could never achieve otherwise” he admitted, his thick neck craning to display a faded line ringing it.

“N’ don’t think I’m just saying it either... I’m sure Riku told you that there was a former Chief of Police amongst Doflamingo’s crew, neh? Well, that’d be me” he announced with a huge shrug of powerful shoulders.

“You think that your code of justice is effective? That just picking the scum up and gettin’ them off the street for a few months before they’re set loose again will do this City, this _World_ any good?” he asked, his jet-black eyes meeting mist-grey glare for glare. “Heh, all you are is an errand-boy, no, a _garbage-collector_... the way you handle it, the filth just keeps pilling up and flowin’ back into the streets” he reasoned with a grunt. “That’s not the way it is with us... every paedophile, every drug-dealer, every violent partner and every thief is put away _for good_ ” he all but bragged; “an’ you could be a part of that, you could make a difference and get a rank so much higher than mine” he furthered with a nod.

“But that’s down to you and how you handle what’s to come” he finished before turning, his feet making massive imprints in the carpet as Zoro watched him go, his body practically shuddering with righteous indignation before he sucked in a deep breath through his nose and smacked the back of his head into the bars.

‘For fuck’s sake’ he thought bitterly, his eyes shifting from the expansive room’s entrance to the desk (complete with stationary, specimen jars full of samples, an inactive chemistry set) before him and then, a shudder running through him for entirely _different_ reasons, he turned to the left where an Emperor size, four-poster bed loomed. 

A four-poster bed with _shackles_ hanging off the posts...

‘ _Shit..._ ’


	30. Mob!Law/Cop!Zoro (Part 4) - Warning: this is dark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this plot-bunny is going down a darker path in the woods of my depraved mind...
> 
> For safety, I'm rating this chapter 'M' for mind-control/use of Akuma no Mi powers for slavery purposes.
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter will be dub-con BUT could be seen as non-con; if this is not for you then PLEASE don't read it; sometime I just have to write that kind of thing out of my system and I know that it's not everyone's _cup of tea_!**

Strolling into the inter-sanctum that was his private set of rooms, Law casually stretched and rolled his shoulders, the sound of them popping satisfying to his ears whilst long legs swiftly delivered him to his bedroom.

“Honey, I’m home” he drawled, his smirk curving to match his devious chuckle as he met the gaze of one seething (soon to be former) Police Officer.

“Umm? What’s that? Oh, of course... here, let me help you” he added, his right hand reaching out to tug the fabric out and away from the other’s angrily snapping jaws.

“Teme! When I get out of these cuffs I’m going to _cut_ you!!” he snarled, his tone spiced with anger and annoyance; “Luffy will be smashing your door down before dawn breaks and, when I’m found here, you’re going to be slapped with so many charges that your head’ll spin!” he spat, his bound form radiating killing intent.

Quirking a brow at the rant, Law found himself more interested in the torn collar than the petty words tripping out of lips that, in his opinion, had far better things to do than growl out such _silly_ threats.

“Onii-chan! You sent for me?”

Blinking, his head snapping to the bedchamber’s entrance, Zoro felt his eyes widen as he swallowed back his rage and allowed a whole new sense of dread to wash over him when, a teddy-bear in hand, Donquixote Sugar totted into the room in duckling slippers and a house-coat complete with crown-topped hood. 

“What is _she_ doing here?” the jade-haired swords-specialist stage-whispered, a chill tripping down his spine at the possessive look Law threw his way.

“Maa~ Onii-chan, I _was_ sleeping, you know” the _little-girl_ grumbled, her left hand scrubbing at her eyes so that she could blearily blink at the situation before her; her tiredness vanished when she squealed with glee. “Oh! Zo-chan!” she called, her form suddenly by the bars; yelping, Zoro scooted as far away from her (and the powers Mayor Riku thought that she wielded) as he could.

“Ho? Ha! So you _know_ what I can do, huh?” she chortled, her small fingers wriggling; “heheheee... if onii-chan had found you sooner you would’a had to become a toy... eto... now that I’ve _awakened_ my akuma no mi I can just make you _disappear_... Unless, ahh, Law-nii, you don’t _want_ him to be a toy, do you? Wouldn’t that be kind’a _icky_?” she asked, her button nose wrinkling whilst Zoro baulked and Law rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Just a _contract_ will be sufficient, thank you, and then you can be on your way with my thanks and a basket of treats with breakfast” the oldest of the three said, his words directed at the young girl but his eyes fixed on the struggling man he’d captured. “Your _nakama_ will not know you after tonight, Zoro-ya... after two weeks of showing you your _choices_ , I’ll happily let you go back to them so that you can see for yourself” he stated, his grin positively shit-eating. 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare!” Zoro hissed; “I am through with playing these stupid games with you! Now let me go or I’ll...”

“ _Contract_.”

Gasping, a small hand pressed to his ankle, the Police-Officer gaped at the freezing of his body and the strange, _awful_ numbness that shook him to his core.

“You will serve the family but Law-kun is your master” the child said, her voice calm and filled with a purpose which compelled Zoro to nod his head, a “ _wakata_ ” tumbling from his lips; with the removal of her hand, the olive-skinned brawler felt himself sag against the bars like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Aww... he’s so cute, nii-chan...” Sugar giggled, her feet bouncing up and down; “be sure to treat him nice, okay? Monet-nee owes him a favour, after all, and I don’t wanna see her get upset if you break him or something” she announced boldly, her little fists balling on her fluffy-coated hips.

“Yari, yari, now I have the pair of you to deal with, too” Law sighed with mock dramatics before moving to pick her up and swing her laughing form onto his shoulders; “now let’s get you back to bed so that I can finally get into mine...”


	31. Mob Boss!Law/Cop!Zoro (Part 5) - Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... hey guys or, should I say, _hay_ as in hay-fever?
> 
> I'm so stuffed up that thinking, let alone _writing_ , has been a no-go and as for writing SMUT, well, I just haven't been able to wrap my head around it (and I don't want to post work that is subpar... or, more subpar than usual... I do **love** me some typos, don't I?).
> 
> So part 6 will feature that and the following is just a part of the plot which the bunny wouldn't let me ignore.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it; sorry if it sucks... it looked okay through my watery eyes and I didn't want to _not_ post because writing is my solace (especially with my job becoming increasingly more demanding) and posting keeps me going.
> 
> Rating: T/M for negotiating hostage/imprisonment terms and threatening/intimidation tactics.

“Do you remember the first time we met, Zoro-ya?”

Scowling as the business suit wearing Mob Boss sauntered back into the bedchamber, his ink-painted fingers loosing the knot of his jet-black and mustard insignia laced tie whilst regarding his brooding prize, Zoro merely huffed and looked away.

“No? Well, shall I remind you, then?”

“Why don’t you go and take a flying leap out of that window, instead?” the jade-haired junior-detective snapped; “you’ve had Sugar rob me of my life and now you expect me to just, what? Sit back and join you in some kind of warped nostalgia?” he added through a hiss.

“It was in a night-club in East-Blue, I believe...”

Blinking, his head slowly turning back to the taller male, Zoro felt his brows rise in suspicion. “No, it was at Dressrosa Docks six weeks ago on one of my first recon missions in this City...” he stated bluntly, his tone caustic; “if we’d have met beforehand I would have remembered...”

“Oh? Is your memory superior to your sense of direction, then?”

“ _Onore_!”

“Ah, ah, ah... temper, temper” Law chuckled smoothly, his tie now hanging about his neck as he casually popped the descended buttons of his shirt open. “You wouldn’t want me to have you as a _real_ paper-tiger now, would you?” he asked through a smirk whilst slinking his way to the bed, his graceful form sinking into the plush covers with a sigh.

“Does the name _Shakky’s Bar_ ring any bells, hmm? It’s a poky little place renowned for all kinds of _fun_ and is a frequent haunt of rookies from the Eastern Capital’s Police Academy... It’s not a place that someone like me could or _should_ make a habit of frequenting but, on a certain night last November, a certain someone was celebrating their birthday there and, luckily for me, the dress code was strictly masquerade” he mused, his smirk tilting with the widening of Zoro’s mist-grey eyes.

“No... no, you’re not... you _can’t_ be...” 

“Can’t I?” Law purred, his shirt now being pushed from his shoulders to reveal tattoo accented, golden-tanned skin splashing down to finely tailored black-pants; “you were so pleasantly _eager_ for a virgin and, I must admit, I was really quite _upset_ when that long-nosed fool interrupted our evening and insisted that he take you home... I wonder if he knows just how close to death he was? Hmm... what would have happened in my hotel room if that _Captain_ of yours hadn’t have shown up when he did? I suppose, in a way, I really should thank him... getting away with murder and abduction when I was so far away from the _comforts_ of home may have been quite difficult, after-all...”

“Shut up!” Zoro cut in, his face thunderous; “you’re full of shit and you know it! So what if you know about that birthday party I had? It wasn’t exactly a secret...”

“You have a long, diagonal scar running across your chest...”

“ _Nani_?! That doesn’t mean anything, you...”

“... and two encircling your ankles, no tattoos, no other scars and you cry out, quite beautifully, when the lobe of your right ear is bitten... you also seemed to prefer me fucking your hard and slow, _if_ I remember rightly” the older said, his tone buttery-sweet. “Although, I did _only_ get to enjoy you three times that night... perhaps, after a few more rounds, we’ll find something a little more _exciting_ , hmm?”

Snarling angrily, his bound limbs straining, Zoro prepared to launch every spite filled word he knew at the older man but, before he could, Law offered him a look so _chilling_ that his mouth snapped shut with an audible _clack_.

“I have set-up a plan that will result in the potential death but _definite_ maiming of your friends” he said, his tone devoid of emotion; “they do not remember you, therefore Nami and Vinsmoke will believe that they sneaked into the warehouse and successfully escaped with the _vital_ information the three of you were sent to collect by the mole my uncle has placed within the Police” he stated. “At 9 a.m., seven hours from now, your crew will meet in Briefing Room D on the first floor of DPD’s HQ to analyse what your partners stole; at 09:05, the five explosive devices concealed within that chamber will detonate” he continued darkly.

“I see” the jade haired Officer breathed, his rage giving way to calm many of the criminals he’d had dealings with came to associate with imminent doom; “so you have a mole, that’s something we’d suspected, and now you’re wanting to use my friends as a bargaining chip” he added, his tone quiet but dangerous. “But why? You have me here, I clearly can’t get out by myself, I’m at your mercy, aren’t I?” he added.

“So what is it that you want, exactly?”

“Your submission, your body, your mind and your loyalty, of course” was the silky reply; “whereas it’s true that you’re my captive and I could, quite easily, take you by force, strap you to my bed and keep you there... hmm, I’ll admit, that does paint quite the picture, doesn’t it?” he said, his form relaxing slightly in the knowledge of his assured victory. “Ah, but that’s not truly what I’m interested in... although, as I’m hoping you’ll realise, that is a course of action I can take should I be pushed to do so as a form of punishment or otherwise... however, I could do that to anyone” he admitted, his shirt now completely removed. 

“It’s _you_ I want...”

“And you think that _this_ plan of yours is the best way to go about that?! Do you really think that holding my friends hostage is the best way to win me over?!” Zoro hissed.

“No... but their safety being at stake will help to soothe your conflicted conscience when you start enjoying yourself” Law offered through a shrug and a yawn; “so, are you going to come to bed and give yourself to me like a good boy, or are you going to stew in there until after my sister’s cleaning service is done scraping your friends off the walls?”

“You’re a cold, heartless bastard!” the younger ground out; “but I’ll meet your damned terms...”

“Will you? Zoro-ya, when I say _give yourself to me_ I mean it” he stated firmly; “the second that I feel you’re not _thoroughly_ engaging in our time together or if you attempt to do _anything_ that you shouldn’t, they’ll suffer until you comply, do you understand?”

Sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, his pride screaming like a dying animal as he repressed it, the swords-specialist looked the Mob Boss dead in the eye; “are you going to fuck me or are you just going to sit there?”

Allowing the genuine laugh that bubbled up his throat to escape, Law deftly plucked a mini den-den-mushi from the bedside table (the only thing separating the cage his prize occupied from the bed he’d be enjoying him in) and popped the mouthpiece up and out of the shell. “Oi, tell Bellamy to stand down for the next twelve hours” he ordered; “and make sure that his flashy little posse keep their _noses clean_ ” he finished before, with a smirk, he cut the call and returned the mollusc to its resting place.

“Hmm? You didn’t seem very surprised when I mentioned that name...”

“Heh, Bellamy is a jumped up little shit with more brawn than sense and an attitude problem bigger than all _Blues_ put together so _of course_ he’s one of yours” the mist-eyed male snorted, his limbs (an odd mix of sore and numb thanks to his bindings) fidgeting once more.

“I’m only surprised that he hasn’t given himself...”


	32. Of Vampires and Thralls (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen --> Explicit.
> 
> Pairing: Vampire!Mihawk/Human!Zoro, Vampire!Law/Thrall!Zoro.
> 
> Summary: One thousand years ago, Roronoa Zoro was a houshi (Buddhist priest) serving in an order where martial arts and the “way of the sword” were used more of meditation and prayer than combat. However, on one terrible night, the temple was besieged by a glut of ravenous vampires who saw the order of celibate males as a meal too good to resist.
> 
> What follows is the tale of a man taken that night (in every sense of the word) and the life he was made to live until the evening of a Vampire festival that might just change his fortunes for the better...
> 
> Or, perhaps, he’s doomed to be ensnared as a thrall (slave) forever...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***** This chapter is rated ‘T’ for bad language and heavily suggested non-con. *****

***** Past *****

The jade-haired male, he guessed to be somewhere in his late teens to early twenties, had fought gallantly and with a prowess that had _actually_ impressed him; a feat that few had managed in his centuries reigning as the Vampire no Ou.

“You have done well, little rabbit” he applauded, his golden eyes roaming from a bleeding forehead, to split lip, to tattered robe and quaking legs. “But this match is over... your defeat is certain.”

“T-that’s... what... what _you_ say...” the boy breathed, his hand still gripping the white-handled katana (the only one of his three blades to survive the vampire’s final attack) whilst his shaking body struggled to maintain a pose anywhere near defensive. “Y-you expect me... to... to just _give up_ when you... you have _slaughtered_ my brothers?” he hissed, his panting growing more and more apparent; “i-if I’m to die... tonight... then I’ll... I’ll at least be taking _you_... with me!”

Grinning, his fangs glistening in the moonlight which bathed the fallen, blood-drained corpses littering the once pristine temple, Dracule Mihawk allowed an actual laugh to pass his lips, the sound mimicked by his sated followers who perched on the slanted roof tiles and statues which over-looked the _square_ where their match began.

“What is your name, boy?”

“R-Roronoa... Zoro...” 

“A fine name” the King complemented as he drew Yoru up for a finishing blow; “I believe Dracule will suit you better...”

***** Present *****

Blinking awake, his chest heaving with a freshly relived agony from so long ago, Zoro gasped and curled in on himself within the relative silence of his cell, his mist-grey eyes narrowed as he focused on centring his breathing; he hadn’t thought about that night, the night of his _re-birth_ , in years.

So why now?

“Ho-ru-ho-ru-ho-ruuu... maa~ Zoro-kun, did I wake you again?”

Scowling, his gaze snapping up to the girl floating above him, her ghostly minions giggling along with her as they regarded him with wide, dark eyes, the thrall snorted, rolled-over and pulled the covers back up and over his head. 

“Go away Perona...”

“Heh? Zoro-kun, telling me to go away is distinctly _un_ -cute” the blossom haired vampire bemoaned, her legs kicking out angrily as she continued to twirl her umbrella; “anyone would think that you weren’t even the slightest bit happy about tonight’s celebration” she added through a huff, her plump-lips pouting.

“Then _anyone_ would be right, wouldn’t they?” he grumbled from beneath the luxurious, high-thread-count sheets he was always provided with; “now, if you don’t mind, I want to go back to sleep and pretend that none of this is happening” he stated firmly, his eyes snapping shut.

“Papa won’t let you get away with that, you know...”

Grunting through a sigh, Zoro grumbled out an ill-tempered: “if he wants me to be there so badly then he can damn well come and fetch me himself... It’s bad enough that he parades me around his damned _Warlord_ meetings with that ridiculous collar on without him forcing me to follow him around like a dog in the castle he keeps insisting is my _home_...”

“Mataku... you’re so ungrateful for such a beloved thrall, Zoro-kun...”

“Oh yeah? Well you’re so _annoying_ for a Hime, Perona- _sama_ ” he spat whilst throwing the covers off of his partially clothed form to sit up, his scowl thunderous; “you dare to call me ungrateful when all I am to you and your father is a meal and a _good-time_?”

“Maa~ you’re still so bitter about all of that? You know that Papa adores you, right? Why, he’s never so much as looked at another ningen to turn since he brought you home and...”

“Stop talking about things that you know _nothing_ about...” the jade-haired kenshi snapped, his shoulders stooping in resignation; “have Kumacy bring me that damned kimono and then don’t bother me again until it starts.”


	33. What if... One Piece was a TV show within their Universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been struck by little sub-plot bunnies recently (don’t let their size fool you, they’re _awfully_ demanding!) and the whole “what if” thing seems to be the overall motif.
> 
> So, I hope that y’all enjoy these little distractions!
> 
> This chapter is rated ‘T’ for possessive Law, frightened Ace and a suspicious (but secretly thrilled) Zoro.
> 
> Summary: One Piece is the Grand-Line’s most popular show and uniquely features a cast of actors who use their actual names for their characters (unless they’re related). However, when the cameras aren’t rolling, the cast and _crew_ are simply _normal_ people going about their daily lives and meeting the challenges of work, life and love.
> 
> This scene takes place on a cast night-out where a certain akuma no mi user spies his chance to pick at a rumour and maybe, just maybe, pick up a jade haired swordsman for his own.
> 
> Law is _not_ amused...

“So, word on the grape-vine is that you two are an item...”

Blinking, his charcoal eyes narrowing at the intruder, Trafalgar Law regarded Portgas D. Ace with a frown closer to a scowl whilst delicately placing his nearly drained tumbler back onto the bar; “nan-da?”

Chuckling in the boyish, roguish way that had most of the female cast all of a titter when they heard it, the older man slipped onto the stool next to his co-worker, the flaps of his open shirt flaring as he settled in and waved one of the bar-tenders over.

“You heard me, Law-tan” he prodded, his freckled cheeks bunching with the strength of his smile; “now, what _I_ want to know is... is it _true_?”

Huffing, a scowl now locked firmly in place, the tattoo laced actor turned a less than subtle glare at the man who seemed impervious to his ire as he knocked the orange stage-prop of a cow-boy hat off to rest on his back, his right hand snagging the tankard of beer that’d been passed his way.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business” he stated flatly, his eyes returning to the amber liquid pooled within his own glass, the sounds of their fellow cast and crew members laughing, singing and celebrating the end of yet another high-rating spattered season cresting over him in waves. “Haven’t you got better things to do than annoy me, Portgas-ya?”

Nudging his shoulder none too gently into the other man, his laughter matching Luffy’s for brightness and volume, Ace took a huge swig of his beverage and (clearly not noticing the _killing intent_ rolling off of Law) gestured towards the main topic of their conversation with a nod, his grin sharpening.

“Look, I just wanna know, okay? Dating on set can be a risky business but I think it’d be worth it if, you know, you two _aren’t_ dating and he’s interested... he is gay, right? I’m pretty sure that he had a thing with oh, what’s his name? Oh yeah! It was... _Zzzzzz_ ”.

Baulking in an uncharacteristic display of shocked disbelief (why was it always the **D** s that did this to him? He was one too, God-damn-it!), Law pulled away with a growl when the narcoleptic man slouched onto him, the snot bubble blossoming from his nose popping when he was suddenly and _rudely_ pushed onto the liquor peppered bar by the _Captain_ he was harrassing.

“ _Gah?! Wha? I’m awake, I’m... oh_ , hi Law-tan, so... you guys bumping uglies or what?”

Smacking the ebony haired man roughly across the back of his head, a dark-blush sneaking across his face before he quelled it, Law tried to stifle his urge to strangle the childishly whining man as he pulled himself to sit up straight, his left hand rubbing the assaulted area with a pout.

“Oww, Law-tan, you’re so mean...”

“And _you_ are an idiot” the cap wearing actor snipped; “who the hell asks something like that, huh?”

Snorting, Ace took another swig of beer before observing their show’s current _favourite_ amongst the fans, his expression souring further; “fine, you want me to spell it out? Okay, no problem” he offered through a shrug. “I think Roronoa Zoro is a fine piece of ass and, if you’re _not_ dating him, then I won’t be treading on your toes by asking him out now, will I?” he huffed. “Jesus! Here I am, just trying to be nice, just _trying_ to test the waters and make sure that there’s no _awkwardness_ but oh look, here it is!” he added, his hands rising in exasperation whilst Law’s annoyance slowly, yet surely, morphed into something more sinister.

“What did you just say?” he asked, his tone quiet and brimming with the promise of violence that Ace, for reasons unknown to everyone who knew him and his younger brother, seemed to miss. 

“Eh? You deaf? Come on Law-tan, I...”

“Did you just call Zoro-ya a _fine piece of ass_?” he asked, his words (accompanied by a clear spike of haoshoku haki which dropped the fishmen standing a few feet away and the bar-staff across from them) almost prompting Ace to chuckle at the prim and proper man’s use of such informal language.

He _really_ should have been paying closer attention...

“Whoa... hey, what’s with the... _ehh?_ ” Ace breathed, his pupils narrowing when Law’s swift and lethal form morphed to stand (well, menacingly loom may have been more appropriate) directly next to him, his expression murderous.

“Portgas-ya...”

“ _H-hai?_ ”

“If I _ever_ hear you say that again, you’ll not say anything else _ever_ again” he close to purred, the dangerous lilt of his voice matching the smirk which had won him the role of “Death Surgeon” above all five hundred actors who auditioned for it. “I hope I’ve made myself clear, Portgas-ya?”

“O-oh yeah, uhh, crystal” the ebony haired actor replied through a gulp, a droplet of sheepish sweat manifesting at the side of his head whilst he nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Good” was the clipped response, his long, jean-clad legs delivering him back to the stool he’d left; the pairs exchange, watched by many but commented on by few (not even the still conscious fishmen assisting their fallen brothers or the mildly complaining bar-staff picking up their employees) seemingly over, the songs, shouts and clanking of glasses returned.

As did a certain jade haired swordsman, the former stuntman’s right brow raised in scrutiny as he looked from one man to the other.

“Everything alright?” he asked, his arms crossed over his white-shirt coated chest, the haramki that made up his costume still present but the swords he used safely tucked away in the Studio next--door. 

“Umm? Why, of course, Zoro-ya” Law said pleasantly, his posture resuming the lazy-ease he’d had before Ace’s untimely arrival and _unsavoury_ discourse. “Isn’t that so, Portgas-ya?”

“Yep, definitely, couldn’t be more alright so... uhh... Oh! Hey! Sabo-kun! Wait up a second, would ya?”

Blinking as the older man snagged his beer, offered a quick bow and made a dash for it, Zoro allowed his critical eyes to zero in on his lover whilst the tattooed male continued to drink his own beverage as though the killing intent permeating the air was merely part of the pub’s ambience.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his body hopping onto the seat Ace had just vacated. “I could feel your aura all the way from the bathroom...”

“Oh? Checking up on me, were you?” the charcoal eyed actor chuckled, his tone pleased. “You missed me that much? I did offer to escort you...”

Snorting, his suspicions further raised when a timid looking woman quickly approached, deposited his sake and fled back the way she’d come, Zoro sighed out his confusion before pouring himself a cup; “you done talking shit?”

“He wanted to know if we were dating and intended to proposition you if not” was the answer, a mouthful of whisky swiftly following before a sly grin and a predatory gaze levelled itself upon the jade-haired sword-specialist. “I merely told him that you were spoken for, that’s all.”

“Sou-ka?” Zoro chuckled, his own grin emerging; “we going public, then?”

“ _We_ going back to my apartment when you’ve finished that bottle?”

Laughing openly before slamming his cup to his lips and pouring another, Zoro watched Law do the same before he stood, his right hand out-stretched for everyone to see.

Grabbing it, his sake long gone, the younger allowed the taller male to pull him up and lead him away.

He’d have to thank Ace for his unintentional heroism when he could walk straight again.


	34. What if... Were!Cats (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated 'T' for swearing; part 2 will be Explicit. Please see below:
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating: Explicit for A/B/O dynamics (if you don’t know what this is/want my interpretation then please see chapter 1 of my Avengers fic “To the Sowing of Seeds” which I _will_ update at some point!), heat-sex, knotting, biting, mating, graphic scenes of a sexual nature.**
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Alpha!Law/Omega!Zoro
> 
> Summary: On their way to Wano no Kuni, a fault with the Submarine’s engine causes Bepo to pilot them to what appears to be a deserted island a mile or two off course; both Kanjuro and Kin’emon warn that Neko-jima isn’t a place where _anyone_ should be stopping, let along exploring.
> 
> However, with the engineers needing more time and resources on the Sub depleting by the day, a small group decide that they’ll risk the samurais’ warnings of _curses_ and _neko-jin_ if it means acquiring more food and fresh water.
> 
> It’s a decision that they will either live to regret or relish.

Scowling at the dark, humid forest that engulfed them, his mind’s eye briefly flickering up images of Mihawk’s castle, Perona’s pouting features and hoards of babbling Humandrills, Zoro grunted out a sigh as the hill they were cresting revealed yet _more_ moss coated pines, ferns and wild grasses.

It wasn’t helping that the sun was setting behind them, its diminishing light casting elongated shadows to creep and crawl along the scraggy boughs of ragged, musty smelling leaves.

“~Ooohhhh... this place just goes on _forever_ and it’s becoming creepier and creepier by the minute” Usopp whined, his sling-shot pulled out and aiming at any slight flicker of the multiple branches which surrounded them, his goggle-masked eyes flitting in all directions. “Can’t we _please_ go back to the Sub? I’m sure that Penguin will have fixed that leak by now... and with Franky on board they _must_ have come up with a new fuel-source, too...” he added before shrieking out: “ _what the heck was that?!_ ”

“Ah! It’s a neko!! It’s one of the cursed ones that Kin’emon warned us about!” Bepo cried, the pair of them clutching onto each other whilst Law face-palmed and Zoro shooed the little fuzz-ball that’d dashed out to stand before them on the animal-track they were using away, his smirk strengthening when the kitten hissed (adorably) before skittering back into the brush. 

“Unless Robo-ya has also found a way for us to drink sea-water, we need to keep going” the Captain announced, his charcoal eyes narrowing at the scenery; “Zoro-ya and I will continue the search and call for you and the others if we’re successful... here” he said whilst pulling a piece of vivre-card from out of his cap. “Keep your den-den-mushi set to the third channel” he instructed finally, his words causing the pair to nod before they turned, waved and began running back the way they’d come.

“Heh, it’s about time” the jade-haired kenshi offered with a grin; “I was beginning to think that they’d never... _umph_...”

Chuckling into the kiss he was stealing, his right hand wrapping around the younger man’s waist and pulling him closer, Law finally broke his lips away when the need to breath became vital, his gaze savouring the pleasantly dazed look the slightly shorter man wore.

“So, ugh, there’s probably a clearing nearby, right?” Zoro mused, his eye roaming around the dense greenery; “seems like we bought ourselves some time to, you know...”

“You’re so cute when you ask for sex, Zoro-ya...”

Spluttering out his indignation, his face heating to just the wrong side of flustered, the Mugiwara first-mate found himself unable to form intelligent speech as Law snagged his left hand and started to pull him along the track; in their quest to find a clearing, both failed to spot the keen eyes following them through the woods.

“I... but it was _you_ , I mean, I have _never_... and I _wouldn’t_...”

“Yari, yari... why are you protesting so much, hmm? You know that I enjoy how quickly you’re learning to get over that virginity I cured you of...”

“ _Gah... don’tgosayingthingslikethat!_ ” the haramaki-wearer hissed, the blush on his face heating to volcanic temperatures; “mataku... you’re almost as bad as the shitty-cook...” he added through gritted teeth, his ire spiking once more when the older man merely chuckled out: “heh, unlike _him_ I’ve at least gotten to see _your_ panties...”

“ _ **T-t-teme!**_ ”

“You know you love it, really” Law close to purred, his charcoal gaze searching the darkening landscape for a suitable spot to stop or water, whichever came first. “Hmm... looks like drinking water may not be a problem after all, do you sense that?”

Scowling, his own eye shooting skyward, Zoro smelt the electricity of the storm before a distant rumble and the swift darkening of clouds rushed in from the east.

“ _Brr-brrr-brrr-brr- br-ka’cha_... Oi! You guys alright? The Sub’s radar is picking up a _super_ -massive storm cloud forming over the island...”

Flipping the snail-phone over to the jade-haired pirate, Law brought the younger man to stand besides him, the wind whipping at the tree-tops already picking-up to dangerous speeds. “Tch, looks like one of those storms we saw on Zou... we’ll find cover and wait it out but you guys need to collect as much water as you can, alright?” he answered, a flash of lightning blazing overhead.

“Wakata... stay safe!”

“Augh...” he signed off, the den-den-mushi slipping into his haramaki just as the first heavy drops of rain began to pelt down from the churning, steel-grey clouds that now stretched above them like some huge, unmade blanket.

“Shit, we need to get away from these damned trees” he called over the now roaring thunder, the pair of them now jogging through the brush.

“I’d use _shambles_ but I can’t see far enough ahead to teleport safely” Law returned whilst three prongs of hissing lightning danced above them, the blinding branches of heat reaching out to destroy trees to their left and right.

“ _Shit!_ ”

“Over there! Do you see?!”

“Is that... a temple?!”

“Come on! _Nghh!_ Zoro-ya, over _here_! Why are you running _that_ way?!”


	35. What if... Were!Cats (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is on the way : )
> 
> **Warning: this chapter is EXPLICIT!**
> 
> **Sex, begging, knotting, biting, slick... you know, my usual : 3**

Panting, his hands wringing out his sodden, snow-leopard-print cap, Law glared at the icy, pelting rain that hammered into the ground beyond the porch of the temple that they’d (luckily) stumbled upon and cringed (despite himself) when another bout of thunder pounded over-head.

“Heh... maybe Kin’emon’s warning about curses wasn’t all talk” Zoro breathed from where he sat at the sliding door’s opening, his eye peering into the growing darkness; “looks like we’ll be staying the night” he added whilst removing his back-pack, his deft hands rummaging around for his canteen and matches.

“Looks that way” Law agreed, his own backpack landing on old, creaking floor-boards. “We may as well make ourselves comfortable, then” he furthered, his grin flickering to life with the flame the younger man held and wafted within the (surprisingly) large, dry temple, his legs walking him to the old oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. 

Then, with the lamps lit, the pair turned their attention to the statue which dominated the back wall, their looks thoroughly unimpressed; the focal point of the _God_ they were seeing was a tortoise-shell cat who held, in its crossed arms, three smaller neko’s with the two at the sides pawing the one in the middle. Beneath these three figures were the miniature models of two men and a woman; the men were stood at the centre and right with the woman on the left, her arm extended to the middle male’s abdomen.

All three of the humans also possessed cat ears and tails; they were completely _naked_...

“Hmm... this seems like something that Robin would cook up in her imagination” Zoro dead-panned, his form approaching the little altar that rested in front of the _neko-jin_ ; “umm? These sake cups aren’t filled with booze, either... hn, some kind of weird, perfumed oil or something...”

“Oil?” Law asked, his grin effortlessly tilting into a smirk as he approached the younger man; “now that could be _interesting_ ” he mused whilst moving to stand next to him. “I’ve never used anything _blessed_ when pleasuring a lover before...”

“Eh?”

“What’s the matter? It’s not like you to be religious...” 

“Baka, it’s got nothing to do with that!” the kenshi snapped, his arms crossing angrily; “we have no idea how long this stuff’s been here, let alone what it’s made from” he added stiffly, his dubious glare narrowing from sake cup to Captain with a huff.

“Yari, yari... let me scan it...” 

“ _We’re **not** going to use some **weird** perfume-shit we’ve found in some creepy, old temple!_ ” the one-eyed pirate argued vehemently.

“Why, did you bring some lube with you?”

“ _Nani_?! But you...”

“ _I_ thought that we would only be gone for the afternoon and therefore _only_ packed survival provisions... now, I could always improvise with saliva if you prefer, but it won’t be as comfortable for you” the tattoo-coated Captain stated with a half-shrug before sitting down on the straw mat which was spread out in front of the altar. “Or, we could always wait it out... I mean, it’d be a good test of your self-control and I could _always_ use that oil to get myself off since you’re not interested...”

“Ugh! _Fine!_ ”

“Umm?”

Glaring daggers at the grinning man below him, Zoro folded his own legs as he sat next to him, his right hand reaching out to snatch the cup from the centre; “here” he growled. “Will this be enough?”

“That should be sufficient” Law commented, his tone pleased and warmed by his victory until, to both of their surprise, the ceramic cup shattered to douse the younger pirate’s crotch, its fragrance permeating the air which caused Zoro to hiss and the older man to cough over a poorly covered laugh.

“ _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ ” the jade haired first-mate howled, the feel of the oil as it soaked through the black fabric of his pants making him squirm even as he shot to his feet and tried to brush it off with a shudder of discomfort and disgust.

“Relax, Zoro-ya, a few minutes outside and they’ll be clean... here, let me help you” the taller offered through a chuckle, his strong fingers eagerly unbuttoning, unzipping and pulling down the oil-offended item even as the younger grumbled and bent down to unlace his boots. 

“Mataku... can’t we just catch a break?” he asked whilst stepping out of his clothing, his hands now working to pull his blue t-shirt up and over his head. “At least there’s two cups left” he ground out whilst stomping to toss his pants outside, his glare all but daring the howling wind and cascading rain to try something before sliding the old wooden door shut with a sigh. 

“I’d say that you’re cute when you’re angry, but I fear you’ll take it the wrong way...”

“Heh, like there’s a _right_ way to take it” the swordsman sneered before re-taking his seat, his eye watching (with renewed interest) as the older man began unfastening his shirt, the lights burning above them helping to heat the space they shared, or so Zoro thought...

“Un? Oi, are you alright?”

Blinking, his blush now a permanent part of his face, the twenty-one year old huffed through another shudder whilst a flicker of _heat_ coiled in his abdomen and the strange _itching_ that he’d felt when the oil had seeped through fabric and onto his skin started to become more of an _internal_ problem. 

“I... ugh... now that you mention it... I feel really...”

“You _smell_ good...”

Breathing out a shocked gasp, his back hitting the thread-bare mat before he could get his bearings, Zoro found a man (who was as naked as he was excited) lying atop him, more experienced lips pushing into his own, causing him to groan, arch his back and spread his legs (that the taller was lying between) further still.

“Umm... you taste, ugh, more delicious than usual...”

“What’s... with... with all... the... _mushy_ stuff... all... o’sudden?” the kenshi groaned, a _weird_ feeling accompanying the firm grasp the taller man had on his (rapidly) purpling length. 

“You know” Law purred; “I’m not quite sure... but... I know that I want to _fuck_ you, Zoro-ya, long and slow and _hard_... all night if I have to...” he breathed out, his own hand shakily reaching up, grabbing for and securing the cup beneath the other male figurine. “I don’t... know what it is... but I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone _more_ than you... right now” he added, his eyes glinting predatorily.“By the time I’m through, Zoro-ya, there’ll be no one within a hundred miles who doesn’t know that you’re with me” he promised, his hands slowly, _deliberately_ reaching to explore between parted cheeks.

“Whoa there...” the jade haired fighter close to squeaked; “umm... this is all kind’a weird... have you... have you used the oil? Ah... is it supposed to be so, uh, _slippy_?” he asked, his thighs trying to close whilst the blush he wore blossomed anew thanks to his embarrassment and lust. “Uuh... it uh, it feels weird and hot and... _wow_... you _smell_ really good...” 

Growling possessively, his own burning form now kneeling between the legs he kept splayed, Law observed (his grin positively feral) his lover’s straining erection and glistening hole, his right hand dipping into the oil (not that he could remember having done it before) to slather it upon the channel he’d soon be enjoying.

“Everything’s perfect, Zoro-ya” he promised; “but... since it’s such a _proper_ and _blasphemous_ setting... I think we’ll go traditional for the first round...”

“Traditional? What do... _waahhhh!_ ” the young yowled, his jaw hanging open as, with a strength that he was finding more intimidating (and _amazingly_ thrilling) by the second, he was _flipped_ onto his stomach, akuma no mi user not even needing to activate any of his abilities.

“ _Hey!_ he griped, his shoulders complaining until the taller easily moved him a little further up and over him, his eager (frighteningly well practised) hands carefully pulling his hips up to ensure that he was both comfortable and _completely_ submissively positioned.

‘ _That sneaky bastard..._ ’ the co-senchou found himself thinking, his swallowed gasp more audible then he’d like as his rump was further raised, his trembling thighs spread obscenely wide for the quietly growling male’s inspection. ‘ _Well, in for a penny, in for a... Oh my **God**..._ ’

“ _Law..._ ” he close to wailed, his finger-nails scraping uselessly at ancient floor-board whilst he buried is magma accented face into the haggard met; “ahh! Ah! Ooh... ohh you... you _can’t_...” he whimpered, his hips subconsciously trying to rock onto one long, _cool_ digit that’d breached him whilst he’d been trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“Umm... you’re so tight and _wet_ ” the older breathed, his eyes watching as the passage suckled at his finger before moving to press his middle digit to join in, his pupils widening exponentially when the channel engulfed them both, the sweet smelling slick making him go light-headed with lust. “You... you think you need anymore... uh... preparing... I _really_ need to...”

“You’re... the... the expert here... ugh... and here I thought... I might’ve... been, you know, dealin’ with a _gentleman_ ” the swordsman moaned, his whole body undulating in an attempt to drive the slowly questing fingers deeper into the burning centre of his passion. “Just ugh... just do what you wan’... alright? Just don’t stop doin’... umm... could do with somethin’ a bit _bigger_...” he close to slurred, his eyes closed as he rocked himself onto the fingers, the thrill of them buried inside of him almost too much to bear.

If only they’d sink a little deeper, spread a little _wider_...

“As you wish, Zoro-ya...”

Yanking his fingers free, Law was kneeling up next to the proudly displayed rump, his right hand holding his pulsing member and hissing when the tip gently nudged against the hot, slick, puckered entrance. 

“As you wish...”

“Aahhhh... ah! _Law_!” the younger screamed, his eye snapping open before screwing shut, his mouth latching onto his nearest arm to stop himself from howling; the equivalent of a searing, velvet coated rod of iron had speared him to his core, the feel of it stretching him so alien and yet so _instinctually right..._

“ _Law..._ ”

Snarling, his mouth having latched onto the shorter male’s neck without thinking, his body enveloping Zoro’s and pressing it firmly, _possessively_ , into the floor, Law had to take three deep breaths to calm himself down whilst his hind-brain _screamed_ at him to _rut, mate, knot, rut, mate, knot, rut, mate **knot**_...

“I... I need you... to move... _please_... so full...”

Growling, his left hand curved down, its objective to capture his lover’s own neglected member to help alleviate the stress off having his channel so rapidly filled; what had he been thinking? Shit, he hadn’t been and he could even scent a hint of blood... blood that was making him want to bite and rut even stronger, he...

“Ahhh... _please_ , _please..._ ”

Huffing, his target acquired, the Captain allowed himself to give in, his hips moving to carefully pull away before thrusting back slow, hard and _deep_...

God.... he couldn’t remember, could not _compare_ this feeling to any he’d ever had before... it was right, so deliciously hot and mind-blowingly tight; there was a strange globe of flesh inflating at the base of his cock, its bulbous form butting into the quivering rim of the fully stretched entrance, desperate to lodge.

But not yet... not until he’d had his fill of Zoro’s moans, his cries, the scent of his tears lacing the strange, musky air perfuming the temple...

Groaning when his ministrations had his mate shuddering and wriggling, the older began to build a stronger, slightly quicker pace as vanilla scented walls worked to choke and swallow him down, the slick helping him to force himself deeper with each powerful thrust of too eager hips. If only this could last forever, this clench of equally desperate, hungry walls, the fresh taste of pheromones glistening across the omega’s neck and shoulder, his breathless pleas...

“Ahhh... Law... I... I... you’re not... _deep enough_...”

Snarling, his chest pressing more insistently upon the other’s back to give his lower half more leverage, the taller man felt his right fist bunch and squeeze the ancient mat beside Zoro’s head, his hips pistoning in and out of the passage whilst his left hand worked and pumped the member it clutched. It was imperative that the younger came first, he _had to_ cum or (something told him) he’d have no chance of breaching him _deeper_ without causing damage and Law would not, not even in a hundred life-times, do that to Zoro.

“ **Law!!** ”

Slamming his extended fangs deeply into the other pirate’s neck, the feel of him coming from his shaft _and_ (somehow) within channel itself almost driving him mad with desire, the tattoo clad male cast both hands to grip at deceptively slender hips to steady them. Then, his jaw clenching, the former Shichiukai slammed against the slick-dripping entrance and began to push, grind and force the solid ball past the scorching walls, his how primal as, with five firm, hard jolts, the channel enveloped his knot and allowed it to swell, locking them together as Law’s seed raced to fill his newly claimed mate.

For Zoro _would_ be his mate... and no force in this world, or any other, could stop that from happening.


	36. What if... College Reunion at a Woodland Cabin AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don’t know where this came from, either... I think I started watching “Grown-Ups”, fell asleep and well, here we are?
> 
> Rating: G  E (this chapter is G for reunions/angst-fluff/awkward situations).
> 
> Pairing: Past Sanji?!Zoro, current Law/Zoro. (Franky/Robin, Nami/Luffy and Usopp/Kaya)
> 
> Summary: No powers; strange One Piece/Japanese/American AU?
> 
> In Grand-Line College, a group of misfit students sharing the floor of a dorm (and later forming their own, tight-knit sorority (sorry, I don’t know a lot about American Colleges so please forgive me if people can’t just make a sorority; they can in this AU) form bonds so strong that they become closer than family.
> 
> Together, they weather the storms of terrifying professors, family crisis’s, the cost of living and end-of-term exams with some maybe, just maybe, falling in love along the way...
> 
> Until they don’t...
> 
> After a drunken spat where an emotionally distressed and confused Sanji confronts Zoro over the jade-haired Kendo champion’s sexuality, the pairs’ brotherly bond is irrevocably broken and Graduation Day is the last time any of the Strawhat Crew see them together.
> 
> However, two years later, Luffy finally proposes to Nami and demands that his _nakama_ reunite at Makino’s Log Cabin in the forests just beyond his home-town.
> 
> Everyone (eventually) agrees but no one is expecting to see Zoro with only one eye... or the gorgeous Doctor he married just over a year ago alongside their adopted sons (Bepo and Chopper)...

“Wow Luffy! This place sure is something, huh? And you’ve rented it for the whole weekend?”

Grinning so widely that his cheeks struggled to contain it, the youngest member (but definite leader) of their _crew_ bounced within his wooden-sandals as he skipped toward the beat-up, old VW van that Usopp could never part with, his hand affectionately patting the sheep’s-head mounted on the hood. “You bet” he answered fondly; “it’s great to see you and Merry, Usopp... maa, I remember all of the crazy adventures we used to go on in this thing... heh, she’s _almost_ more of a nakama than Brook is...”

“I heard that, _senchou_! Just because I joined you in our final year at College doesn’t mean you can just discount me like that, my little hearts fit to break... although, my heart isn’t so little anymore... yohohohoooo” the tallest member of their group commented, his skinny arms loaded with suitcases and duffle-bags whilst Kaya continued to (quietly and politely) offer to help him unpack _her_ belongings. 

“Hey! I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” the twenty three year old laughed before moving to grab a bag or two; “~ooohhhh! Look at all of this great BBQ stuff! Umm... it smells _so good_!”

“A-ah... thank you, Luffy-san” the blonde medical student said with a blush and a bow; “I just wanted to thank you for inviting us all... it’ll be so nice to see everyone again” the twenty four year old added, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Invite you? Well _of course_! We can’t have a _real_ party without everyone... maa~, an’ I guess it’ll only be a matter of time before we’re celebrating **your** marriage, nah?” he chuckled warmly, his laughter doubling in volume when the blonde blushed and cupped her face whilst Usopp choked, grasped his neck and struggled not to fall back into the driver’s seat. 

“Mataku! Luffy!”

“ _Gwahhh!_ ”

“Honto-ni... embarrassing Kaya like that, what’s the matter with you?” Nami huffed, her fist sizzling after it’d made an impact on her downed fiancée’s head; “I’m sorry for my _partner’s_ rudeness Kaya-chan, here, why don’t you come with me whilst the _boys_ bring your bags” she soothed whilst consistently flashing her ring-finger.

“Oh my goodness, Nami-san! That’s beautiful...”

“It sure is... I _sweet-talked_ his old-man into buying it for him to give to me” the tangerine haired Geography graduate giggled girlishly. “Not that I didn’t love the _joke_ ring he got me from a cereal box, but a girl can’t be engaged by a piece of plastic trash with a rhinestone in it now, can she?” she asked brightly, her auburn eyes sparkling in time with the _actual_ gem-stone she now wore.

“Wow! It’s almost an eyesore” Usopp gasped as he eyed the (freakishly strong) woman warily, his arms helping to pull the usually energetic man up and out of the lush grass he’d just been planted into; “I didn’t realise that Dragon-san’s company was doing so well... ugh, you ever gonna take him up on his offer to work for him, Luffy?”

“Heh... I’d... ugh... rather work for jii-chan in the Navy than do what tousan does” the now smiling man chuckled, his right hand gingerly rubbing at the bump sprouting out of his head whilst the girls linked arms and started walking down the dirt track leading to the huge cabin and the lake just beyond it.

“Eh? Well, suit yourself I guess... I can’t believe that being a travel-writer is earning the kind of Berries to keep Nami happy for very long” he warned through a sigh, the pair deftly ignoring Brook’s strangled huffs and whines when a pile of boxes tumbled out of the van’s sliding door and onto the ground, narrowly avoiding him.

“Umm? Oh, that? Don’t worry about it... she’s going to be coming with me to topographically map out all of the locations we visit and some big-shot oil-magnate is gonna pay her a ton of money to do it, too” he stated before nodding to their struggling, afro-sporting friend. 

“Whoa... that’s... that’s awesome Luffy” the slightly older man congratulated as they walked and began collecting the supplies Nami had asked for (and the limited amount of luggage Usopp had managed to wedge in for himself and his girlfriend). “Looks like you’re set for life then... damn, how is it that you always dance your way through the storms you face and come out smiling on the other side, huh? You lucky dog! Just you make sure that your wife shares some of that fortune she’s about to make with you, alright?”

“Nah... she can have it all, you know adventuring has never been about money for me, right? Maa... and I was kind’a hoping that maybe you guys, **all** of you guys, would want to come with us on our first trip... it’s to some uninhabited island a few miles offshore, and it’d only be for a week or two... ”

“My, my... it certainly would be like old times” Brook chimed in as the trio ambled down the grassy-track with their cargo; “I know that I’ll be free over the summer, senchou” he added with a wide, skeletal grin. “Being a high-school teacher may not have been my first choice of career... but it certainly has its benefits where vacation time is concerned, yoohohoho” he continued with a wink from behind his circular sunglasses.

“Yeah, I’ll bet” Usopp groused; “would someone _please_ remind me why I majored in Art, again? Sure, I’ve sold a painting or three, but I’m making more dough fixing boats with Franky than I am doing what I love...” he sighed, his head bowing whilst his friends could only nod in sympathy.

“You’ll get there, Usopp-san” Brook assured warmly. “Oh, and speaking of Franky, when are he and his lovely wife supposed to arrive? I’m sure that, as a married woman, Robin will have so many different types of _panties_ for me to ask about...”

“Ugh! God! Don’t start with all that again!” the long-nosed man bemoaned; “Jesus, you, Franky and Sanji... I swear, it was a wonder how none of you guys got kicked out Grand Line for sexual harassment” he stated whilst the trio ascended the short flight of wooden-steps which led to a wide, oak-boarded veranda that swept around the entire, six bedroom cabin.

“Ha! Oi, you remember when ol’Smokey chased you guys around campus in his golf-cart?!” Luffy snorted, his right foot moving to kick the double doors wide open so that they could enter the rustic, 1970’s styled, open-planned space. “Uh! I laughed so hard I _cried_!” he added, his sandals clacking pleasantly upon the floor-boards before being hushed by the series of rugs scattered out before the huge, country-kitchen, his deceptively strong arms easily lifting the food-bags up and onto the expansive dinner-table which stood directly in front of them.

“Ah yes, Chase Smoker was quite fierce for a College Security Guard, wasn’t he... although, I doubt that baton of his was as legal as he claimed it to be, yohoho...” the musician reminisced fondly, his own burden now adding to the table’s bounty whilst Usopp did the same before fishing his phone out of his satchel.

“Ha! I thought I felt it buzzing... umm, let’s see... Franky and Robin are nearly here, Sanji’s flight landed on time so he shouldn’t be too far away... hm? Luffy, has Zoro messaged you?”

“Eh? Maa! I always forget to check this thing when it’s on silent” the strawhat wearer declared, his own cell-phone materialising; “hn... let’s see... Oh! He’s calling now... Hey Zoro! Me and Brook and Usopp were just... nah? What’s that? They’re coming too?! Oh wow! That’s great! What? No! Don’t be stupid! _Of course_ they can come... I was kind’a upset when you said that he was too busy working...” he babbled excitedly before wandering back towards the cabin’s widest entrance.

“They?” Brook asked, his gaze locking with an equally befuddled Usopp.

“He?” the younger man added, their right hands holding their chins in thought; “neh... you don’t think that Zoro is...”

“What’s that I hear about a marimo?”

Blinking out of their musing, the dark-haired duo baulked, turned to the centre of the cabin and (in unison) gasped out a startled and pleased “Sanji!”

“Yo” the chef greeted through a smoke laced smile, his right hand holding the straps of a single duffle-bag whilst his left pulled the cigarette away with a deep exhale; “how you guys been?”

“All the better for seeing you! I mean, look at you, you’ve got your own restaurant _and_ a Michelin Star to boot! Hell, if it wasn’t for the distance I’d demand that you booked us all in for a meal on the house!” the olive skinned artist laughed as the pair approached him and engaged in a rare (but powerful) hug.

“Well, when you’re next in Allblue, you know what to do” the goatee sporting chef laughed, his mirth tinged with warmth and familiarity whilst he nodded to the kitchen; “I’ll be sure to treat you guys throughout our stay here, though...”

“Oh, well that is a relief, Sanji-san” Brook admitted, his bony right thumb gesturing to the stairs at the huge spaces’ centre; “Nami-san said that she’d charge us a thousand Berries per meal if she and Kaya-san had to step in for your absence” he breathed out, a shudder trickling down his back when he remembered the money-hungry look in the beautiful young woman’s eyes. 

“Wah? Nami-swan is here? She’s _up-stairs_ right _now_?!” Sanji squealed, his legs a blur as he ran towards the stairs; “ _Namiii-ssswwwwwaaaannnnnnnnn!!_ ”

“Hey! Slow down! Don’t forget we’re here to celebrate her... ah, he’s gone” Usopp sighed fondly, his smile widening when the sound of the blonde being hit after Kaya’s girlish scream; at the yell of “Sanji-kun! What have I told you about grabbing me like that?!” both of the creative-arts majors laughed aloud together.

It was a real shame that the laughter would be short lived...


	37. What if... College Reunion at a Woodland Cabin AU (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated 'T' for swearing, angst and child-based fluff : )

An hour or so after his arrival found a more subdued Sanji preparing the ingredients for a tapas styled lunch; since they were still awaiting the arrival of Franky, Robin-chwan and the marimo, he saw little point in whipping up a more formal luncheon.

“ _Mmmmaaaaaa~ Sanjjjiiii~ I need mmmmeeeeaaaattttttttt~_ ” 

Sadly, not everyone was so pleased with this idea.

“Heh, I guess some things _never_ change” Usopp chuckled as he followed the energetically bouncing man as his wooden sandals clacked their way onto the wooden-boards of the vast, well-resourced kitchen. “You’ve demolished the fruit-basket Makino-san left for us, two bags of chips, the pre-cooked BBQ wings you sneaked out of Kaya’s bag...”

“I know, I know... but that was _hours_ ago...”

“Luffy-san, you just finished the second bag of chips five minutes ago” Brook reminded, his right hand holding the upturned bag whilst giving it a light shake to loosen the crumbs; “I had wanted to line my own gut with this flavour... ah, but I don’t exactly have a _gut_ now, do I? Yohohohohooo” he chuckled, his spare hand patting his flat stomach. 

“Heh, you and your damned weird, _unnatural_ biology” Usopp sighed; “I swear, you and Luffy should go into the competitive eating business! You’d make a killing!” he added whilst pulling out one of the dinner-tables mismatched chairs and taking a seat.

“Umm... an eating contest sounds pretty good right about now...” Luffy whined as he deflated into his own chair. “ _Please tell me that lunch will be ready soooonnnnn~_ ”

Snorting, his deft hands swiftly assembling a salad he’d charge at least one hundred Berries for (per head) at his restaurant, the chef motioned his head to the large, 1970’s styled fridge freezer looming to their left; “I had a feeling that this would happen” he grunted. “There’s a bowl with your name on it in there and you can each as much of it as you like (“ _yaa-hoooo! Thank you Sanji, thank you, thank you!_ ”) so long as you... **Hey! I’m still talking to you!** ” he yelled, his ire lost to laughter floating from Brook and Usopp whilst Luffy virtually teleported to the appliance.

“Eh? Nani?” 

“I _said_ so long as you tell me, ah, I mean _us_ about the marimo, you know, before he gets here” he said, his eyes focused on the onions he was chopping so he could avoid the glances being sent his way; “out of all of us, you’re the only one who he’s stayed in contact with, right?”

“Yeah, now that you mention it, aside from birthdays cards and the odd phone call here an' there, I haven’t heard that much from him” Usopp agreed whilst Brook followed Luffy to the (now open and bowl-less) fridge, his bony fingers snagging a small carton of milk. 

“I must admit, I have so missed my fellow swordsman... I guess I didn’t realise how much until you mentioned his absence from our lives, Sanji-san” the tallest member of their group confessed, his usual smile dimmed as a shimmer of sadness flashed across his rounded sunglasses. 

Frowning around the mouthful of chocolate-pudding he’d literally _scooped_ out of the basin with his hand, Luffy regarded his nakama in turn before swallowing and shrugging; “Zoro’s always been a private person” he said offhandedly. “I guess that he’s just been really busy with the wedding and the kids and everything” he added casually, his eyes widening when Brook spat out his milk, Sanji split the chopping board he was working on and Usopp fell out of his chair.

“ _Wedding?!_ ”

“ _Kids?!_ ”

“ _Everything?!_ ”

“Mmaaaa~ what, you guys didn’t know about that stuff?” the straw-hat wearer asked sheepishly before mouthing another handful: “I’mph wweeeely ssssupprised” he continued whilst working his gums through the thick, chocolaty mixture before chugging it down with a pleased smile. “Mmm! Wow! This is _really_ good!” 

Yanking the knife up and out of the wood, Sanji placed it next to the ruined board before turning around to lean against the kitchen counter, his hands automatically reaching for his cigarette and lighter whilst Brook rushed to grab paper-towels and Usopp righted himself upon his chair.

“So I was right, after all...” the chef breathed through a puff of smoke; “I just _knew_ it was a phase...”

“Eh? What was a phase?”

“Don’t worry about it” the blonde answered lightly with a shake of his head; “I assume from what these two knuckle heads told me earlier that we’re going to meet his wife and kids today?”

“Wife?” Luffy asked, his head tilting to the right. “Neh, I don’t think Tra-guy will like you calling him that” he admitted before, to his continued amazement, Sanji choked in a desperate attempt _not_ to inhale his cigarette, Brook slipped on his milk puddle and Usopp reacquainted himself with the floor-boards in an overly dramatic fashion, all three of them crying out in shock. 

“What? You guys knew he was gay, right?”

“Y-yeah, but, I, ugh... I just didn’t think that, you know, Zoro was the _settling down_ type” Usopp tried to cover, his fingers now toying with the knot holes that riddled the floor-board closest to his face; “wow... he’s married and I didn’t know... I wasn’t, hell, _we_ weren’t even invited” he breathed, his tone a little dejected. “Shit... I, ugh, I don’t know what to say to that...”

“Surely you can’t be too surprised, nose-kun...”

Blinking, the group turned to see one of the oldest members of their University crew standing just outside of the kitchen area, her hulking husband posed behind her with a severely unimpressed look written across his features.

“Yeah, you guys weren’t exactly _super_ accepting when he came out to us” he offered, the suitcases he held shuddering when he shrugged his massive, muscle baulked shoulders; “at the time, I kind’a felt guilty ‘bout not tellin’ ya, ‘specially since you an’ me work together, Usopp-bro” he said, his eyes narrowing. “Da-na, it was Zoro-bro’s special day and, well, none of you guys ever tried to make it up with him after _that night_ , so...”

Grumbling, his ruined smoke now lost to the sink, Sanji (his growing aggravation stopping him from making a fuss of his long-lost Robin-chwan) raised his arms in exasperation; “didn’t try?! I did nothing _but_ try on the lead up to graduation day! _He_ was the one who...”

“That’s enough, Sanji-kun.”

“Nami...” Luffy breathed, his food temporarily forgotten as his fiancée slinked past the blue-haired carpenter, her gaze resolute.

“Look, the past is in the past, alright? This is something that Luffy and I agreed with Zoro to make sure that he came here” she insisted whilst staring down the three men in the kitchen. “If anything about our Zoro, our _nakama_ , and his family is going to make you uncomfortable then I don’t want you here” she stated frankly, her right brow arched as she folded her arms. “This weekend may be about us celebrating our engagement _but_ it’s also about us being together and remembering **good** times, alright?” she asked, her stance one that threatened violence should it be called for.

“Do any of you have a problem with that, or...”

“Aunt Nami! Aunt Nami! Aaaauuuunnnnnntttttt Namiiii~!!”

Bowling through the tension like a hot knife through butter, a pair of animal-onsie clad children (one a polar-bear, the other a reindeer) no older than six (from the size of them) pelted through the wide, open-lounge to attach themselves to the pleasantly startled woman’s jean clad legs, their little faces lit with bright smiles and laughter.

And, just like that, the matter of everyone staying for the weekend was settled.


	38. What if... College Reunion at a Woodland Cabin AU (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T/M for angst and adorableness...
> 
> Also, FYI guys, I'm going on holiday next week and will be (trapped) living in a cabin with no internet...
> 
> If I don't survive know that I love you all! : )
> 
> However, this should give me _lots_ of writing time, so I will be updating the majority of my stories (I hope) from the 8th August onwards.
> 
> : )

“Ooh! Look at how big the pair of you have gotten!” Luffy squealed, his glee cutting through the awful tension (just like the good old days) as he bowled both the children and his shocked fiancée to the ground, all four of them laughing into the group hug which rolled across the floor.

“Ahahahahahaaa! Uncle Luffy! That tickles! _Yow~_ ” Bepo cried, the seven year olds smile almost pushing out of his cheeks as he and his younger brother pooled onto the man’s chest whilst a breathless, beaming Nami managed to sit up, her arms instantly reaching out to snatch the six year old and bring him into a hug.

“Wow! Chopper! Don’t you just look so cute in your tanuki costume?”

“ _Wah_! Aunt Nami! I’m a reindeer! Not a _tanuki_ , silly!” the little (quite a bit smaller than most children his age) boy huffed indignantly through his laughter. 

“Yari, yari... it looks as though the party has already started... not that I should be surprised since this is _your_ celebration, Mugiwara-ya...”

Simultaneously turning, the kitchen group offered warm smiles or looks of confusion at the tall, snow-leopard cap wearing man (surely in his early to mid-thirties) who was carrying two duffle bags as he sauntered up to them with the calm, cool ease of someone incredibly content with life and comfortable in his (heavily tattoo, shirt and spotted-jean covered) skin.

Instantly, Sanji _didn’t_ like him...

“Ah! Tra-guy! You made it!” was the energetic response from the scar-faced travel-writer whilst sitting up and locking Bepo into an embrace to secure him whilst he stood; “are you going to stay for the whole time? I know that the hospital can be pretty demanding...”

“Hospital?” Brook intoned in a less than subtle way so as to gain an introduction; “I hope that you are quite well, Trafalgar-san?”

“Uh? Oh yeah! How could I forget that you guys haven’t met before? Wow, uncle Luffy’s such a klutz, huh?” the energetic _captain of their crew_ chortled, his fingers tickling Bepo’s felt-covered stomach, his smile sparkling when the child erupted into giggles. “Tra-guy, this is Brook, Sanji and Usopp... maa, I guess Kaya-chan is still upstairs so I’ll get her to say hi in a bit” he said before regarding his college friends. “Guys, this is Trafalgar Law... he’s actually got a much longer name with _lots_ of letters after it ‘cus he’s, like, North Blue’s youngest ever heart-surgeon or something” he said, his tone and laugh turning sheepish when the charcoal eyed doctor glowered at him with a look that’d wither lesser men.

“A heart-surgeon? That’s incredible!” Usopp breathed, his eyes running over the man who wouldn’t look out of place on a fashion runway or on the cover of a rock-n-roll magazine; “not to give you a big head, or anything, but you can’t be that much older than the rest of us and yet you’re...”

“It shouldn’t be too surprising” Sanji cut in, his own critical gaze meeting the keen eyes of the shirt-wearer; “North Blue boys are pretty exceptional, after-all... hell, I have Michelin star, don’t forget” he added before directing an unimpressed expression at the tanned male. “I haven’t got a young _bride_ and kids though, I guess... not to be rude, or nothing, but...”

“Well you _are_ being rude, Sanji-kun” Nami announced sharply, her slender legs effortlessly lifting her to stand with a scowling Chopper nestled against her chest; “why don’t you and the other members of the peanut-gallery go and get the BBQ started whilst we help everyone else to settle in?”

“Maa~ Anything for you, of course, my sweet Nami- _swan~_... Come on, you two...”

Stumbling after the blond, their eyes throwing the other group a backwards glance (and looking for a familiar head of jade coloured hair), Usopp and Brook were soon skittering down the veranda stairs and approaching the off-side BBQ area.

Sighing, his mouth opening to let out a sigh and admit a cigarette, Sanji found himself pausing in the motion when the tallest of the three gasped and pointed at the lake-shore and, more importantly, the man standing there.

“Z-Zoro-san?” the afro-wearer breathed for all of them; “minna... am I seeing things or...”

Feeling his legs move without permission, Sanji was stood next to the neutral faced kendo-instructor (and trainee social-worker), his hand grabbing (without preamble or hesitation) the tanned male’s face and tilting it to the side so that he could glare at the scar running down (what he presumed to be) a useless eye.

“What the actual _fuck_ , marimo!?”

“Good to see you, too, shit-cook...” the slightly younger huffed, his voice a baritone a shade or two deeper as he easily batted the bearded man’s hand away; “what happened to your face? You look like an extra in a porn movie with that stupid stubble on your chin” he quipped lightly, his lips dipping into a familiar frown.

“What happened to _my_ face? You got a lot of nerve asking _me_ that, blinky!”

“ _Blinky_? Wow, you’re losing your touch there, swirly-brow” was the other’s deadpan response as he took a menacing step forward, his posture that odd and terrifying mix of relaxed yet lethal; “can’t you think of anything more original than that?”

Snorting, his legs itching to kick up (as they would have done in the good old days _before_...), Sanji instead chose to pointedly look away from the man he’d hurt so long ago, that cigarette from earlier making its way to his lips once more. 

“So, is that it?”

“What the fuck do you want from me, huh?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line, ero-cook?” the be-speckled man asked, his blue t-shirt clad arms folding over a scarred, muscle defined chest; “you came over here, you got in my space, so what do you want?”

Releasing a puff of acrid smoke, the noon-sun dipping across the countless pines which ringed the lake and their camp, Sanji allowed the hostility that’d moved him (born from the passive aggressive tendencies borne in him thanks to his biological-father) to drain out on the exhale.

“I’m sorry, alright?” he breathed. “About back then, just now, all of it” he continued, his singular blue eye looking anywhere but the man standing so stoically before him. “I shouldn’t have left it this long, I...”

“No, you shouldn’t have” Zoro snapped, his tone holding none of the playfulness that their banter once held; “you’ve got some fucking nerve just standing there and saying _that_ to me like you’re talking about the _fucking_ weather...”

“Look... I, I know... I...”

“Papa! Papa! Are you and the creepy-man done talking so we can go and un-pack? _Yow~_ ” the polar-bear-child howled whilst he and his little brother (having escaped from Franky’s care if the cyber-punk male’s frantic scrabbling on the veranda was anything to go by) tottered down the grassy bank.

“I really want to go for a swim before lunch papa! Will you come with me?” Chopper called out, his little arms waving in delight at the water before they wrapped around the now (brilliantly) smiling swordman’s right leg.

“Yeah! I wanna swim too! Ow~” the older boy cried whilst latching onto the opposite leg; “and the creepy-man can come too if he wants, I guess...”


	39. What if... Hunger Games AU: A Victors’ Conference...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the movies have led me to believe (sorry Susan, I did want to read the books but I just haven’t had the time) or, rather, the second movie has sparked off this plot-bunny; the Strawhats (and a few other One Piece characters) are all Victors from different _Blues_ (heh, see what I did there?).
> 
> We join them at a lavish feast set up by President Akainu within the beautiful, whimsical setting of Mariejois where the now _celebrity_ Victors get to mingle with the Tenryūbito _and_ each other.
> 
> It’s been a whole year since Trafalgar Water D. Law, a now award winning heart-surgeon from North Blue, has seen Roronoa Zoro (the second to last winner now that Monkey D. Luffy has joined their ranks and continued the East’s current winning streak) but he doesn’t intend to let it be his last.
> 
> Hell, if everything goes to plan then the jade-haired kenshi won’t ever be leaving him again...
> 
> *Navy personnel = the equivalent of the Capitol’s residents  
> **Tenryūbito = the upper-classes/Sponsors/the ruling class (with the exception of Akainu who is the President BUT the Gorosei are the _true_ rulers).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue:

“Ah, Trafalgar-sama, welcome back...”

Nodding stiffly at the neon painted slave, her cheerful disposition no doubt stemming from the profound knowledge that one wrong word would lead to her swift, painful and no doubt _public_ demise, Law allowed her team of attendants to swarm over his bags before following her amidst a flurry of camera flashes and excited squeals.

“Now, if I could please run you through the itinerary?”

Shrugging, his whole posture distinctly nonplussed (as the Tenryūbito expected him to save his smirks and suave countenance for their eyes only) the tall, tattoo peppered man grunted the affirmative whilst his fathered collar (a gift from a flamboyant Sponsor he owed his life to) ruffled in the breeze (and set off another round of fan-based screaming). 

“Very good, okay, so... I’ve just checked you in” she virtually chirped whilst tapping exorbitantly long, glitter speckled, talon-like nails across a tablet computer cradled in her left arm; “and it’s now ten a.m. which means...”

“Has the train from East Blue arrived yet?” he cut in, the crowd’s cries hushed as the train terminal’s door swept shut behind them and they walked, only accompanied by a handful of black-suit wearing guards, through the glistening white structure, a limousine already in sight across the purposefully cleared space that should hold bustling commuters and staff. 

“Oh, urgh... yes, yes it arrived just twenty minutes ago... President-sama was very insistent that the _winning-streak-rookies_ be welcomed here first... as I’m sure you can understand, Trafalgar-sama?”

Snorting, his nodachi twitching at his shoulder (its demonic presence no doubt becoming more and more excited at the prospect of reuniting with Zoro’s possessed weaponry), the twenty eight year old shrugged once more: “hmm, this conference should be interesting with all three of those monsters here.” 

“A-hahahaha...” the slave tried to laugh, her nervousness only lightly covered. “My goodness, yes, East Blue is certainly churning out a lot of talent... ah, not that the North isn’t equally strong... but, uh, **none** can compete against the might of Mariejois and our Lords the Gorosei, of course” she was quick to stammer.

“Of course” the charcoal eyed man responded, the final set of doors _swooshing_ open to show an eerily quiet arrival and departure area where a tall, wild-haired, mask wearing male adorned in a white suit and top hat (hmm, Akainu wasn’t messing around if CP0 was playing escort) bowed and opened the passenger seat for him. 

“Trafalgar-san, please make yourself comfortable... we’ll be arriving at the Conference Centre in twenty minutes or so” the special agent informed in the same tired, _snivelling_ tone the surgeon had come to loathe over their past handful of encounters.

“Masters Donquixote Rosinante and Doflamingo are greatly looking forward to your arrival...”


	40. What if... Star Wars AU? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1... or, somewhere around there : ) it's... umm... been a while?
> 
> Rating: General - Explicit for anal-sex, _Force_ -play, bondage, abduction, imprisonment and Sith!Law.
> 
> Pairing: Sith!Law/Padawn!Zoro
> 
> Summary: After he’s separated from his master and fellow students whilst on (what should have been) a _standard_ training expedition, Padawan Roronoa Zoro finds himself lost on an alien-world, all three of his light-sabres malfunctioning and a Sith Lord on his tail. 
> 
> Trust Rayleigh to think that taking them to a known Sith-hideout would make for a _great_ learning experience; from the way his adversary is talking, Zoro may just be in for the lesson of his life...
> 
> *Star Wars AU = there is no ‘rule of two’ (i.e. only one Sith Master/Apprentice; the Sith are an organisation (just as the Jedi are) and Knights from both factions can be responsible for training batches of their versions of Padawans/Apprentices and take them on excursions when they’re in their teens (all of the Straw Hats are their pre-time-skip ages).
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter include: umm, nothing really... the next chapter(s) though, well, they'll be raunchy!**

Scowling, his outer-robe long lost to the hoards of blue-purple brambles he’d had to plough through (thanks to the crystals which powered his light-sabres malfunctioning, he’d had very little choice), Roronoa Zoro glared into the oddly coloured _meadow_ he’d come across with an impending sense of exasperation.

“Damn it, why does Master always bring us to places where the landscapes move around?” he asked the wind, his hands roughly tugging his ruined sleeves off before tightening his sash; the gentle chime of his three weapons knocking together helping to sooth his frayed nerves as he looked around.

Orange and ebony grasses sprawled out towards purple-green trees in every direction; the light breeze pushed and played with the strands, rippling them into waves and morphing the plain into some great, burning ocean under a soft violet sky.

And there wasn’t a Master or another Padawan in sight.

“Maa-aa... why can’t those guys ever just stay put, huh?” he mused, his hand once again reaching for the (now useless) communicator he’d accidentally dropped in the cherry-red stream he’d been forced to cross a mile or so back. “Mataku... no weapons, no den-den-mushi and no sign of anyone... heh, well, at least they’re all strong enough to take care of themselves” he mused before starting his long trek across the brittle, straw-like foliage, his senses scattering across the living Force in an attempt to find one of his class mates or his teacher.

When another presence answered his call, he _really_ wished he _hadn’t_.

“Holy shit...” he breathed, his mist-grey eyes widening; “that... _shit_... is that?” 

Scowling, his legs folding and collapsing into a meditative cross, Zoro allowed the grasses to fold over him as he took a deep-breath, shut out the world around him and dove into the Force.

Then, swallowing, his eyes closing, the nineteen year old focused and felt his teeth gritting when twenty one flickers of dark Force energy (some small, four substantial and _one_ clearly Darth level) _lit up_ only a mile or two away.

“Oh, well that is just _fucking_ wonderful” he grumbled, his presence pulling away until... he couldn’t... 

Eye-lids shuttering, a growl of annoyance rippling from his throat (“ _watch your temper, youngling_ ”), the jade-haired Knight in training tugged at his consciousness once more and still couldn’t bring himself to return.

**”Yari, yari... what do we have here?”**

Huffing, his astral form fully manifested itself within the Force so that he could _see_ what, or rather, _who_ was holding him fixed. 

**”Hmm, whatever is a little Padawan, and such a pretty one at that, doing so far away from the _Temple_ , hmm?”**

Glaring at the shadow crested _creature_ , his skills not developed enough to do much else (unfortunately), Zoro instead looked down to see a tendril of writhing shadows clutching onto his wrist; “you can’t hold that forever” he said, another tug revealing tears. “I’d let go now before you exhaust yourself... the Dark Side demands a lot of energy in exchange for the _tricks_ it lets you pull” he furthered calmly, a smirk touching his lips when a further, stronger tug nearly set him free.

**”Umm, I suppose that’s true, youngling, but I don’t _need_ to hold you forever when your physical form is so close and my people have vehicles that your ears should be hearing any minute now...”**

Snarling, a now freed Zoro landed _back_ in his body with a deep inhale of breath, his whole form shaking as he struggled to adapt and return to reality; to the east, true to his word, the jade-haired Padawan could hear the engines of enemy craft growling in their approach. 

“Great” he groaned, his hands reaching for the malfunctioning weapons at his side; “come on, don’t quit on me now” he breathed whilst channelling the Force into each crystal carefully, his mist grey eyes narrowing.

“That smug bastard isn’t going to get one over on _me_ in a hurry...”


End file.
